Dead or Alive
by brittanastory1
Summary: Zombies have taken over! Police officer Brittany gets hurt and a group of survivors take her in, As soon as Brittany lays her eyes on the mean, Bitchy Latina she automatically feels a connection but the Latina doesn't feel the same way or does she? when their lives are at stake and everything is going horribly wrong can Brittany break down the Latina's walls? G!P Brittany btw...
1. Chapter 1

"GET TO THE TRUCK"

Backing down the alleyway the 3 survivors ran as a tall blonde woman was unloading bullets into a wall of approaching walkers. Accuracy was not a concern, as long as the shot was aimed at head height a zombie almost always dropped to the floor.

Looking back, Brittany saw the survivors sprinting towards the black hummer. Brittany averted her eyes and kept firing relentlessly at the lifeless bodies that keep coming.

"BRITTANY"

"BRITTANY, HURRY UP"

Brittany kept firing and firing until she heard a familiar click. She turned on the ball of her feet and ran. Ran towards the truck that had her friends motioning for her to come quickly with their hands in. Groan and Moans, Brittany Knew what was fast approaching behind her so she picked up the pace. Lungs burning, she groaned loudly and jumped in the back of the truck and tapped it loudly signalling for it to go.

The hummer roared as it ploughed through crowds of walkers, the crunching and grinding of bones could be heard. When they were driving away from the walkers that was when Brittany relaxed and rested an arm on her bent leg. She wiped away a bead of sweat and let out a smile as the breeze brushed her face out of her hair.

"Where to now?" Brittany heard Jake say. Being honest Brittany didn't know where she's going. Martha is going to Columbus to find her parents, Mark is going to Cincinnati to find his brother and Tyler is going to a refugee camp in Atlanta where his family are safe. Brittany sighed and just shut her eyes.

"Well I'm voting for Columbus as it's before all the stops that you guys want to make" Martha said in her southern American accent. Martha is 32 years old but by Christ she doesn't look a day over 20, she's got beautiful brown hair with dark brown eyes, fair pale skin and a lean build.

"Bullshit! Cincinnati is closer, Ohio is only 650 miles away" Britany hears Mark say. Mark has a muscular build, dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He and Brittany could pass as brother and sister if he had piercing Blue eyes like the blonde.

"You're both delusional and stupid. No doubt the walkers have got to Ohio and are munching on every last person in that joint! We're going to Atlanta, that's the safest place" James says with a scoff in his voice. James is an asshole, he has jet black hair, blue eyes and is very skinny.

"You better shut your mouth boy"

"Atlanta's overrun"

"If you don't take me there I'll take myself"

Brittany shut her eyes and listened to the three argue, she sometimes thought if she would be better off without them. She would gather supplies, a vehicle and live in a barricaded and safe house or place that will keep her from the walkers. _What would be the safest place? Well there isn't really one is there I mean everywhere overrun with walkers_ Britany thought.

"GET BACK IN YOUR SEAT"

"THE WHEEL"

"NOOO"

CRASH!

Brittany felt the truck swerve to the left and then to the right and before Brittany knew it the car was spinning. Brittany squeezed her eyes shut and held onto the metal bar, she barely had time to scream before the truck started flipping. She heard screams but felt herself drifting unconscious, everything went black!


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany crawled from the wreckage, blood dripping from her scalp and temple. The remains of the survivors are sprawled out all over the truck and over the road. Brittany tries to get up but a shooting pain ripples through her body and she groans loudly, she tries again. Regaining her breath she pushes herself up and onto her feet and clutches her stomach, she looks down and sees a crimson colour coating her white t-shirt. Blood pouring from Brittany's wounds she takes small steps. Something, a pale hand grabs her foot making her trip and fall to the ground. The impact from the fall makes her lose her breath and she cries out for help silently, tears cloud her eyes and her eyes start to droop, she shuts them.

.

.

.

Brittany's eyes flutter open slowly and she feels a dull pain in her head. Her eyes soon become accustomed to the light and she sees an Asian woman standing over her. Brittany swallows and starts to sit up but the woman stops her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to rest" the Asian woman says in a gentle voice. Brittany can't help but shut her eyes, images from the crash run through her mind. Images of her family….

_"__Mommy" squealed the little blonde girl throwing her arms around Brittany's neck. Brittany laughed and hugs the little girl to her chest._

_"__Hey baby girl, you enjoying the sun?" Brittany asks whilst stroking the soft blonde locks on her daughters head. The little girl smiles and nods and pulls away but still has her arms around Brittany's neck and looks in her eyes._

_"__Mommy?"_

_"__Yeah baby?"_

_"__Can you sing for me?"_

_"__Sure, what do you want me to sing?"_

_"__Hmm, ooh I've got one" the little blonde girl starts to hum, sway ad starts to sing._

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_Brittany smiles as she has sung this song to her daughter so many times. She joins in and holds her daughters hands_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

Brittany awakes again and is feeling a little disorientated, she rubs her eyes and jumps a little when she sees about 4 people looking at her. She swallows and looks at them.

"You're finally awake" a small brunette woman says. She steps forward and looks at Brittany. "How are you feeling?" she asks. Before Brittany can reply she gets cut off.

"No one cares how your feeling! All I want to know is why you're here and wasting our supplies" another brunette growls. Brittany looks at the woman and her jaw drops slightly, her eyes roam around the brunette's body clad in a tight t-shirt, black leather pants and black boots. She gets brought out of her thoughts when she hears the attractive brunette talking to her.

"Are you going to answer me or continue checking me out!?" she spits angrily whilst looking Brittany in the eye.

"Santana that's enough" a blonde haired woman says standing next to a very tall guy who looks a little plain and simple. The blonde looks at Brittany and hints a smile.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Brittany, I didn't mean to like intrude or something... I don't even remember getting here" Brittany says and tilts her head a little at the last part of her sentence.

"Mike, Rachel and Finn were out doing a supply run and they found you passed out bleeding next to a car that was on the verge of blowing up. They took you back here, this is our base if you call it" the blonde woman says and at that point the Asian woman comes back in and smiles.

"Great you're awake, I need to run some tests" she walks over to Brittany and feels her pulse and smiles.

"Are you a doctor?" Brittany asks the Asian woman. The woman chuckles a little whilst fumbling around with a tube.

"If you call a nurse a doctor then sure" she smiles at Brittany. "I was doing my degree when this happened" she said motioning to everything meaning the walkers, the outbreak. I nod and send a small smile.

"Well is she well enough to move on?" Santana asks whilst folding her arms and looking at Brittany. Brittany looks at her and then looks to the small brunette who's talking with the tall guy.

"Give me a minute Santana" the Asian woman says and she looks at Brittany. "Okay I'm going to need you to lift your top up so I can take off your bandages". Brittany nods and sits up slowly and lets out a tiny groan. Brittany takes the blanket off her body and slowly starts to stand. The nurse shakes her head.

"No no, you don't need to stand"

"I'm… okay" Brittany regains herself and grabs the hem of her t-shirt and slowly starts to lift it up but groans in pain. The nurse goes to her and helps her.

"Thanks"

"Finnessa get out, she don't need you perving on her!"

Finn shakes his head and walks out of the room and everyone's eyes are on Brittany. Brittany's top is discarded and she is resting her hand on the wall for support. The nurse goes and gets some scissors and some new bandages.

"Okay…" she urges on for the blonde's name

"Oh Brittany" Brittany smiles and asks for her name. "Tina" Tina smiles and looks in Brittany's eyes

"Come on this isn't a meet and greet!" Santana says with a huff. Tina rolls her eyes and starts to cut the large white bandage that is wrapped around Brittany's mid-section and then slowly peels off the gauzed that is stained with blood. Brittany groans and shuts her eyes as the air hits her wound that is still fresh.

Gasps are the only thing heard around the tiny room

"Jesus Christ"

"Oh my God, Are you not in Pain?"

Tina hisses and looks at the purple bruise covering the right side of Brittany's and the horizontal wound on the left side of her oblique. Tina looks carefully and sees that all the stitches are still in place and that the wound should heal nicely. She looks up at Brittany and smiles

"It's looking okay, you will take time to heal but you will heal" and with that Tina wraps a new bandage around Brittany's mid-section.

Santana is surprised at how toned and muscular Brittany's Body is, the girl has amazing abs but grimaces a little at the massive bruise and the wound. "So what happened to you" she asks with no tone or care in her voice.

Brittany looks at Santana whilst Tina is still bandaging her up.

"I and 3 others were escaping, we got on the road and then they started arguing about where to go to next and then the car started spinning and then it flipped and I woke up here"

"You had a massive piece of metal jammed in your stomach" Tina says as she goes to pick up Brittany's top. She picks it up and looks at the massive blood stain and the rips and tears on it.

"You can't wear that, I'll lend you a top" the blonde haired woman says and walks out of the room.

"What about the others" Asks Santana. The small brunette clears her throat a little and shakes her head.

"They were… um…"

"I know they're dead" Brittany says as she looks at the brunette.

"They all die"


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany stands in the room where the floors are planks of wood, the walls are brick, a window that is barricaded and a tiny dresser in the corner. _I guess it's not that bad, at least they have shelter _Brittany thought. Brittany feels exhausted even though she's probably slept for hours and lies down on the bed, as soon as her head hits the pillow she's out for the count.

.

.

.

She hears them talking but doesn't know what to say. Brittany's never been a nervous person, she's had to be strong and confident. She used to be a police officer, used to be because what is there now.

"We can't afford to have her dead weight, I mean we've already got cripple pants"

"HEY!"

"Santana that's rude, and arties is a hard worker and is surviving just like we all are. And isn't that what Brittany's trying to do? Survive like all of us"

Brittany walks out of the room and sees about 10 people sitting in a little area, she clears her throat a little and they all look at her. She swallows at all the pairs of eyes on her, but then she remembers something. _Never be afraid, people feed of fear_

"Brittany, come take a seat" the blonde woman who leant her the white V-neck t-shirt. Brittany goes and takes a seat next to the blonde and sends her a small smile. She then looks at everyone.

"I just want to say… thank you for helping me you know patching me up and letting me stay here I appreciate it… but I will leave now I just wanted to thank you"

"What? No you don't have to leave"

"Yes! She wants to leave let her… less hassle for us" Santana says with a shrug and leans back in the old battered chair. Tina stands up and looks at Brittany

"Brittany, you are not fit enough to leave yet. You're not fully recovered and you're setting yourself up to die if you go out there." Tina says with a slight stern tone in her voice. Quinn nods and so does the small brunette. A guy with a Mohawk speaks up.

"Listen, don't mind Satan here she's just got something stuck up her ass. And besides we could use another pair of hands" he says with a nod

"Shut up puck!" Santana spits. She looks at Brittany angrily and stands up, she glares at Brittany.

"I swear to god blondie, if you put my life at risk and I will fuck you up and personally feed you to the walkers out there. Clear?" Santana nearly shouts and Brittany held her posture and looks at Santana

"Okay" Brittany's says simply but it has meaning behind it. She would never intentionally put someone life at risk. She understands everyone is in the same boat as her, everyone is trying to survive and who is she to stop them.

"Grab a beer and take a seat Brittany" puck says whilst extending a beer out to the blonde. Brittany takes it and smiles.

"Thanks puck" she takes a seat next to the blonde and smiles at her, which sends Quinn smiling back.

.

.

.

"So let us introduce ourselves, I'm Rachel berry and this here Is Finn" the small brunette wearing a jumper and a skirt that stops at mid thighs says. The guy with the Mohawk is known as Noah but calls himself Puck. A guy with a mop of blonde hair and massive lips smiles.

"I'm Sam and I do not like green eggs and ham" Brittany stifled a laugh and nods at him.

"I'm Mike and this is my girlfriend Tina" an Asian man says who has an arm around the kind nurse called Tina. A large black woman who's wearing gold sneakers and a weave introduces herself.

"Hey girl, I'm Mercedes"

"I'm Artie" a guy in a shirt and brown chord trousers in a wheelchair says as he pushes up his glasses. Brittany looks to the gorgeous blonde next to her and smiles.

"And you are?"

The blonde smiles and looks in Brittany's blue eyes.

"Quinn Fabray"

Brittany smiles and nods. _Quinn, I like it_ Brittany thought.

"I don't need an introduction, everyone knows who I am" Santana said with a smirk on her face. Brittany looked at her and decided to push her buttons a little.

"Who are you?"

Giggles and laughs erupt and Santana looks pissed at Brittany. Brittany smiles at Santana but Santana perceived it as a sly stab and growls

"You think you're funny?!" Santana shouts. Brittany shakes her head

"Don't make such a big deal Santana" Quinn says with an eye roll. She turns to Brittany. "Tell us about you"

Brittany's life was complicated, well she thought it was before but now. She used to work on the police force she'd been an officer for 3 years. She loved her job but it could be a bit too much. That's what made her and her girlfriend split when they had their daughter. But since the outbreak started things happened and people died. Brittany doesn't like to think about that and bocks it out. She looks at Quinn and smiles.

"I was a police officer before the outbreak but I'm pretty sure my role in society doesn't matter anymore". Everyone even Santana is intent on listening to Brittany but what really intrigued Santana was the fact that Brittany is/was a police officer. She loves someone who has authority and control.

"I loved it, working with the police force. I learnt so many skills and an intake on what some people go through. It was hard work but I loved my job. I guess that's one thing I miss, I miss my…" Brittany stops and already feels a lump forming in her throat at the thought of her daughter. She clears her throat a little and looks down.

Quinn senses that Brittany doesn't want to talk about it and she reaches out and touches Brittany's knee. Santana for some strange reason is infuriated, _everyone's lost someone or something _Santana thinks.

"Miss your what? Your bed? Or maybe a dog?" Santana urges on and has a smirk on her face. Quinn looks up at Santana with a scowl.

"What? We've all fucking lost something or someone" Santana spits.

Brittany swallows and nods slightly, she looks up.

"My daughter, I had a daughter" Brittany lets out a breath and a small smile. "She was my everything, she had soft blonde hair that fell just on her shoulders, gorgeous blue eyes and such potential." Brittany looks down at her hand. "I lost her to… I lost her to them things. I couldn't protect her, I was meant to" Brittany looks up and has fire in her eyes, something that caught Santana's eye. "I mean I'm a police officer their job is to serve and protect and I couldn't even protect my own daughter"

Quinn sensed Brittany getting a little angry and upset, she squeezes Brittany's knee. "I'm sorry" she says apologetically. Brittany looks at her and nods slightly with a small smile.

"It's okay, she's in a better place now. She's away from what's out there and nothing can harm her" Brittany sighs but smiles a very small smile.

"My sister is out there" puck suddenly breaks the silence and takes a gulp of his beer. "She's out there alone, she may even be dead who knows. I'll never find out." his shoulders slump a little and Brittany can tell he misses her.

"What happened" Brittany asks and looks at the Man in a flannel shirt and jeans.

"The car run out of gas, the walkers were coming and we ran. They were everywhere so I told her to hide." He swallows and taps his finger on the glass beer bottle and stares at the label. "I had to draw them away from her, from us. When I came back she was gone"

Brittany feels sorry for puck, she knows it is horrible, losing someone. If it is actual losing them or them dying. "Do you have any idea where she might be" Brittany asks.

"I don't know, we talked about where we'd go if anything happens but that place got overrun ages ago so" he shrugs and she can tell he doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

"What is this? Exchanging war stories?" Santana says with nothing but lace in her voice.

"Fuck off Santana" puck growls

"Not my fault you're all sat here feeling sorry for yourselves"

Brittany looks at her and frowns "who did you lose?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who did you lose? You must have lost someone or you wouldn't be so bitter and shallow" Brittany says whilst directly looking in Santana's eyes. Santana Lunges at Brittany and straddles her, she towers over Brittany and Glares a cold icy glare

"You don't know me, you don't know fucking nothing" She spits and if looks could kill Brittany would be ten feet under. Santana raised her fist about to punch Brittany. Brittany, going through police training and partaking boxing and MMA Flips Santana over and is now straddling her and pinning her arms down.

"You need to calm down" Brittany says with a calmer tone of voice. Puck Is up and ready just in case he has to restrain Santana. Brittany looks at everyone and signals that she has it. Santana growls and bucks her hips up pushing Brittany Forward but not that much, just so her face is hovering over Santana's. Brittany looks in Santana's eyes and says calmly.

"Calm down, just calm down"

Santana's heavy breathing is the only thing that could be heard. Santana turns her head to the side as she doesn't want to look at Brittany. Brittany slowly gets off her and extends her hand to Santana to help pull her up. Santana doesn't take it and gets up and walks to her room and slams the door. Brittany lets out a breath and looks at Quinn.

"I didn't mean to make her angry"

"Breathing makes her angry, don't worry it about it" Quinn says and Mercedes laughs. Brittany however doesn't laugh she feels like there's something more to it, to Santana.


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany knocks on the wooden door and doesn't get a reply so she slowly opens the door and sees Santana sitting on the single bed with her back to the door so she can't see who's at the door. Brittany shuts the door and looks at the back of Santana.

"I don't want to talk Tina" Santana says and it sounds like her voice is a little hoarse. Brittany swallows and stands a near the door.

"It's Brittany"

Santana Jumps off the bed and glares at Brittany. "Get out"

"I want to apologise, I brought a peace offering" Brittany says and motions to the beers in her hand. Santana looks at her and frowns a little, no one's ever really wanted to make peace with her. But then again she doesn't even know this Brittany. She crosses her arms and looks at the blonde.

"Why should I accept your apology?"

"Because…. I am actually sorry. Even if you did lose someone it has got nothing to do with me." Brittany says and looks at Santana and doesn't see her emotion or posture change so she goes on. "Also I had no right to call you shallow or bitter" Santana lets out a little sigh and glares at Brittany.

"Too right you didn't!"

Brittany takes a step forward and speaks at the same time.

"And you're right, I don't know you" she takes another step forward and extends a beer to Santana and looks in her eyes "but I'd like to know you",

Santana is a little confused, Brittany is being nice to her. Santana's a bitch even she'd admit that, she practically pounced on Brittany and she's being nice to her. She looks down at the glass beer in the pale hand and takes it. She looks up at Brittany's face and sees a big smile.

"This doesn't mean we're friends or anything" Santana says with a look on her face and walks over to her bed. Brittany just smiles.

"For now" Brittany walks and sits on a chair and takes a gulp of her second beer. Brittany prefers beer more than wine, her girlfriend always loved wine. Brittany looks at Santana

"Wine or beer?"

"What?"

"Wine or beer?

"Beer"

Brittany smiles with a satisfied nod and leans in the chair, looking at Santana.

Santana drinks her beer and wipes her lips with the back of her hand, she sees Brittany staring at her and frowns. "What?" Brittany smiles.

"Where are you from?" Santana looks at Brittany and it's like there's a silent conversation going on.

"Ohio, Lima"

Brittany Nods and takes a sip of her beer. "The people I was traveling surviving with, two of them where headed to Ohio" Santana looks at Brittany and listens to her. "Martha was going to go to Columbus and Mark was headed to Cincinnati. Shame they never made it"

Santana doesn't say anything she just stares down at her beer.

"Did you know them well?"

Brittany looks at Santana and shrugs a little.

"I met them when I was on the run, my aim was to find supplies and safety really. They had a vehicle, a safe place so I rolled with them. I had weapons and they had other necessities that help me stay alive."

Santana's ears peak up at the word 'weapons'. She looks up and looks Brittany In the eye.

"Weapons?" Brittany nods.

"Do you still have them?"

"No, they're at the safe house I stayed at in Michigan"

Santana curses and sighs. Brittany looks at her. "Why?" Santana looks at Brittany and plays with the rim of her beer.

"We're low on weapons and ammo, Hell even food"

Brittany thinks and thinks and gets an idea, she perks up and Santana looks at her.

"I have some solutions, well plans kind of" Brittany sits up and rests her arms on her knees and looks at Santana. "We're in west Kentucky right?" Santana nods. "There's a police station not far from here, there's bound to be ammunition".

"Yeah and shit load of walkers, you must be nuts. There' not enough of us to take them out, and... We need a vehicle to get to it anyway." Santana says with a little scoff. Brittany taps her finger on the bottle and raises one eyebrow.

"Then we find a vehicle"

Santana looks at her with a frown. "You think it's that easy? Most of them are dead or locked so we can't get them…. And what makes you think there's a we?"

Brittany ignores Santana's tone of voice and lets out a chuckle.

"There's a we because I know how to hotwire a car, which can come in handy. You need me and I need you"

Santana looks at Brittany and is processing all the information. _Brittany is a police officer, she can hotwire cars, and she's another person to help us. But she's an additional person that needs food, resources which we don't have_ Santana thought. Brittany finishes her beer and puts it down on the bed side table. She stands up and looks at Santana who's in thought.

"Listen, I can be of use, I'll let you think about it. G'night" Brittany says and leaves the room. Santana lies down on the hard stained mattress and sighs before shutting her eyes and thinking about Brittany.

.

.

.

Santana awakes and brushes her teeth and hair, making it go wavy but in a sexy way. She walks out into the main space and sees everyone talking and Brittany writing things down. She frowns "what's going on here?"

Brittany looks up at her and smiles "morning". Santana walks past her not giving her a reply and sits in her chair, looking at the group. Quinn rolls her eyes and touches Brittany's muscular shoulder and smiles. "She's not a morning person" she says. Santana tuts and shrugs.

"I'm not a people person Fabray!"

Tina stops everyone from arguing as she doesn't want a repeat of what happened yesterday. Santana looks at the piece of paper with a diagram drawn on it and frowns.

"You still haven't answered my question, what are you doing?"

Puck who's sitting on the floor with his legs crossed looks at Santana. "Brittany here has come up with a sick plan" He pats Brittany's back and Brittany lets out a chuckle. Santana has thought about Brittany's plan all night and realised how good it was but she hadn't thought of what danger it would put everyone in. Santana looks from Puck to Brittany.

"The plan you told me last night?"

Quinn frowns a little and looks from Santana to Brittany. "You were with Santana last night?" she asks with confused eyes. Brittany shake her head and puck smirks at her. Brittany feels everyone's eyes on her and swallows.

"Not like that, I went to apologise and we talked"

Santana rolls her eyes at her friend's behaviours and sits up. "It's got nothing to do with you lot anyway" she snarls. Puck smirks and makes a comment that Brittany heard to be _new girl slept with Santana already! _Santana glares at him and then looks to Brittany.

"Recite me the plan"

Brittany picks up the sheet and looks at everyone. "Basically, Santana told me you're low on weapons and ammo. Well there's a police station not that far from here. There's guns and ammo."

"Yeah but the walkers and the distance" Rachel says. Brittany looks at the small brunette who's wearing a cardigan and smiles.

"You need a vehicle, some of us could go and search for one. I know how to hotwire a car, we need to make sure we have enough gas and then getting to the prison would be no problem."

"You know how to hotwire a car?" puck asks with his eyebrows raised. Brittany nods and shrugs a little

"Learnt it in training… okay and no doubt the prison will have walkers but we can take them out. Do you have any weapons at all?"

The tall dopey looking guy nods.

"We have some crowbars, uh a gun with about 6 bullets and knife and a bat"

Brittany hisses a little but nods. "We can still take them out. Less noise the better" Quinn tilts her head and frowns.

"How come?"

"Noise attracts them, when I was with some other survivors we tested it out. Gunshots, anything like that attracts them. Whereas if you take them out swiftly with a knife it saves you a massive horde to deal with"

Tina stands up and shakes her head. "Brittany, you can't go out there. You're still injured, you haven't healed yet." Brittany shakes her head and looks at Tina.

"I'm fine, seriously. My wound is all stitched up and covered so it would prevent infection and it's not like I'm going to be rolling and somersaulting. And besides you need me to get the car"

"Girls got a point" puck says. Mercedes steps in and runs her fingers through her silky brown hair.

"So what does this mean? Home girl's part of our gang now or?" she says. Brittany wonders if she's part of an actual gang. (No racism behind it) Brittany looks to everyone and sees puck smirk and nod.

"Hell yeah, she's got skills" he says and fist bumps her. Quinn smiles and nods.

"We need another survivor and it looks like you know a lot" the geeky guy says and wipes his hands on his trousers. The blonde guy with the massive lips smiles at Brittany and the dopey guy.

"I believe she could be useful and it's good to meet a new person" Rachel explains and smiles brightly.

Everyone looks to Santana who has a stoic expression, Brittany looks at her and can't help but think the way she sits and presents herself is so hot. Brittany looks at how her right leg is crossed over her left one and is slightly rocking. The way her hair is, wavy but looks so smooth cascading down her shoulders. Brittany swallows as she finds herself looking at Santana's rambunctious twins that are on her chest covered by a tight black top and topped with an army jacket. She gets pulled out of her stare when she hears puck laughing. She looks at him and he's smirking at her.

"Dude if you're going to stare at her boobs, make it less obvious" and then he laughs again. Quinn punches him in the arm which makes him whine and soothe it. Brittany looks down a little and didn't even realise she was staring and that it was so blatant. _Shit, does Santana know that I was staring at her boobs_ she thought, she looked up and saw Santana looking at her with a hint of a smirk on her face. Damn.

"Blondie can stay" she begins and stands up, and keeps eye contact with Brittany the whole time as she speaks. "As long as she stops checking me out" with that Santana walks out of the room.

Well Brittany feels like a massive laughing stock, first caught out by Puck then Santana. But she's with them now, she's not alone.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Santana's decision who had to risk their lives, who had to go out in the world full of walkers and she chose Quinn, Puck, Brittany and herself. Well some of that isn't true, Brittany volunteered to go. Weirdly enough Santana liked that, the braveness and commitment. But she just brushed it off as Brittany trying to impress the group. Santana wouldn't tell anyone this but she is actually afraid of going out of the base because she's vulnerable to walkers. She doesn't want to die, like everyone else she'll do whatever it takes to survive. She glares at puck when he accidently knocks over a paint tin and he throws an apologetic smile. Santana was walking with Puck, the clown with a Mohawk on his head who's carrying a crowbar, Quinn the 'I'm a holy saint' who gives everyone mercy carrying a pipe and Brittany who she's already attacked. Santana Looks at Brittany and the way that her muscles flex in her arm as she helps puck pick something heavy up or move something. Something intrigued Santana, She offered Brittany a crowbar but she took the knife. No one opts for the knife because you have to go up and personal with the walker to jab that motherfucker. Brittany must like combat then.

"So where exactly are we headed" puck asks and wipes his brow with his dirty hands. Santana grimaces a little because of how much puck is sweating. It's hot but Quinn's not sweating, although no one's ever seen her sweat. _Okay well couldn't puck sweat like Brittany?_ Santana thought. Santana looks at Brittany and watches as a lonely bead of sweat trickles down a very toned and muscular arm, she hears her name being called and realises Brittany's talking to her.

"Huh? What?"

"I said how about we head east, I'm pretty sure there's a bar down that way so we could stop for a drink"

"Yes! Alcohol here we come" preaches puck and walks a head of the ladies. Quinn looks at Brittany who's chuckling and smiles. Quinn walks with Brittany and starts to make chit chat, Santana walks behind them watching them with narrowed eyes.

.

.

.

No sign of a car yet but Brittany spotted out a small bar that looks like it has been shut down for years. It has a black board with the words 'tavern inn' fading and turning a mouldy yellow colour on the painted black wood. Santana looks to her team and raises an eyebrow.

"Are you all seriously contemplating going in there? Look at it!"

Puck looks like he's going to melt into a puddle of mush if he doesn't get a drink and Brittany looks at it and shrugs.

"Might be able to bag ourselves some liquor" she says with a little smirk, which makes Santana Smile a little. Quinn grips her rusty crowbar and looks at puck and Brittany signalling them to open the door. Santana scoffs a little because she knows Quinn wouldn't open the doors just in case something jumps out and eats her face. Brittany walks to the door with puck and grabs the left handle. Puck grabs the right handle and at the same time they swings the doors open. Santana who is holding her bat peers inside and doesn't see anything but the smell is telling her something different. She scrunches her nose up and shakes her head. Brittany is the first one to go in first, followed by puck, Santana and then Quinn.

Brittany turns around and looks at the three and smiles. "It doesn't look like there are any walkers" Puck sighs in relief and walks over to the bar covered in a thick layer of dust and looks for some alcohol.

"Check the place, all the booths just in case" Brittany says as she walks to one and checks under the table. Quinn goes to another and doesn't see anything. Santana goes to the others and checks them and looks up at Brittany and Quinn.

"All clear"

"AHHHHH"

They all jump a little at the scream and Brittany runs to the sound. Her instincts kick in as she sees puck leg trapped in the hand of a walker who's about to munch on it and she stomps on its head making a horrible crunching noise echo in the lonely bar. Pucks breathing mixes with Santana's and Quinn's is the only thing that can be heard. Brittany looks down at her Combat boot that has brain all over it and grimaces. She wipes it on the walkers decayed top before turning around and looking at puck.

"What the hell? I said check the place man" Brittany's says to puck with a little frown. Puck who regains himself and looks at Brittany then to Quinn and Santana.

"I was just getting some booze, it came out of nowhere dude"

Quinn releases the mega grip on her crowbar and lays it down on the bar. She looks at puck whose cheeks are red from the sun and the shock he just got. "Don't worry, you didn't get bite. Is the place clear?"

Puck nods and grabs the bottle of bourbon from the bar and inspects it.

"There's no upstairs, the cellars all clear"

Santana snatches the bottle and takes a large swig and pulls a face. "Good I'm gagging for a drink"

After half an hour of booze Brittany stands up and looks at three. Puck who's tongue and lips don't look like they've been ironed have moisture to them from the alcohol, Santana who is knocking back her liquor ad taking it like a champ makes Brittany smirk and Quinn who's trying to mix and match drinks but completely failing makes Her chuckle.

"Okay guys, now we are all replenished and not on the verge of dehydration anymore we should probably go and carry on our search"

There were some few protests, mostly from Santana but everyone agreed and headed back out in search for a car.

.

.

.

It had been about an hour or so until they reached this neighbourhood, from what Brittany has seen this one looks pretty decent. There's a patch of green grass in front on one house, there's those lovely traditional houses that you dream of having. This neighbourhood is where you'd want to raise your children, have healthy relationships with people and it was until the walkers. Brittany had an idea.

"Okay there's garages that are closed, maybe when people started to flee they didn't take their car"

"Or they didn't get the chance" Quinn pointed out, Brittany nods and looks at the houses. She then turns to look at Santana. "You said you were low on resources, we can raid some of the houses"

They strategize a plan but it gets all muddled up.

"No way am I going in there alone" Santana spits with a glare in pucks direction. Brittany touches Santana's tanned arm which makes brown eyes lock Blue. Brittany smiles.

"You don't have to go in alone, puck can go with Quinn and I'll go with you. We go in and kill any walkers, we collect things that will be useful, food, water, ammo anything and then move on." Brittany looks for confirmation and everyone nods. She doesn't know why but she likes leading. "Me and san will look for a car, you guys look for a car that works or more importantly gas. Are you ready?"

Puck Nods and puts an arm around Quinn which she roughly throws off. Brittany looks at Quinn and smiles. "Be careful okay?" Quinn felt like that question was only meant for her and had a deeper meaning and smiled and blushed a little. Puck didn't notice but Santana did and she rolled her eyes. Santana let a smile slip when Brittany said San, if that was anyone else she would have cut off their tongue.

"Me and Quinn will go this side, you girls go that side" puck says as he and Quinn opt for the right side. Brittany and Santana nod and walk to the first house. Brittany looks at it and smiles as it resembles her parents' house. The wooden beams on the outside of the house on the point and the glass on the door. Brittany turns to Santana.

"Okay, we need to be quiet just in case a walker comes out of nowhere. We need to check the place before taking anything" Santana rolls her eyes and moves her head from side to side.

"Jesus Christ, it's not rocket science let's move" Santana says a little too harshly and pushes past Brittany and opens the front door and slowly walks in the dark looking house. Brittany walks in after and looks from side to side and sees an archway that leads to the living room and the kitchen. On the right there's a staircase and straight ahead a hallway leading to a door. Brittany taps Santana's arm and points to the stairs. Santana looks at the stairs and then to Brittany.

"You take upstairs, hell that's where the walkers jump out and eat you" she says with a smirk thinking the joke was funny. Brittany just shakes her head and sighs.

"Okay I'll take upstairs, you take this floor" she says before heading up the stairs with her combat knife in her right hand. It's like something you seen in a horror movie, the girl going upstairs and then she probably gets dragged into a room and brutally murdered. Brittany shakes her head and slowly opens a door to her left and peers inside checking for any walkers. She looks at the spaceship wallpaper on the walls and notices that this is a little boy's room. She walks in further and looks around and nothing seems out of place. She frowns and mumbles.

"Everyone was so panicked and taking all their stuff when fleeing"

Brittany walked to a brown dresser and opens a drawer to see it full with neatly folded clothes, she shuts it and walks out of that room. She goes to the next door along and opens it, it's the same as the little boy's room. Everything was perfectly in place. Except this was a teenage girl's room as there was various boyband posters on the wall. Brittany scrunches her nose at the gay looking boys and looks around the room. She finds an iPod touch on a white desk and picks it up. It worked perfectly and Brittany slipped it into her pocket. She looked around the room and noticed that some of the items may be useful. Brittany walks to her closet and opens it, she looks at a cheerleader's outfit and some dresses and high heels. She sees a black and pink duffel bag and grabs it emptying it. She grabs some socks, and a t-shirt. She opens a draw to find a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. She smirks and picks them up and puts them in the bag. It's been a while since she's had a smoke but first she has to check the other rooms. There's a door on the right and Brittany turns the handle but it's a little stiff, she pushes it and it opens revealing a bathroom. There's a mirror cabinet over the sink that is open and some pills that are knocked over. Brittany walks to the cabinet and opens it wider and smiles. She reaches for a box of aspirin and throws them in the bag, she picks up an orange bottle that were prescribed to a Mr john Carmichael. She reads the label and see's that it's just Tylenol and throws them in the bag. She quickly grabs some band aids, any other toiletries and medical supplies she may need and outs them in the bag.

"Only one room to go" she says and walks to the door at the end of the hallway, she slowly opens it and her heart stops a little at the sight. Laid out on the king size bed is Mother, Father and their daughter and son. The father who Brittany identifies to be called John is holding a .32 revolver in his right hand and his left hand is holding his wife's. Brittany walks closer to the scene and notices one bullet hole in each of their heads, except for the fathers. The blood splattered on the wall indicates her shot himself through the mouth. Brittany thought this was sad but at least they died human and together. Brittany shakes her head and walks over to the dead man, she looks at the revolver in his hand and takes it out with some difficulty. She aspects at the magazine and sees there is 9 bullets.

"Must have been a full Clip" she says to herself. She slips it in the bag and then heads downstairs to find Santana. _Hopefully Santana found some food Brittany_ thought. She walks through the arch way into the living room and it seems peaceful like it was upstairs, she puts the bag down and picks up a photo frame. She smiles at how happy the family look, and how well they look together. Santana walks in and looks at Brittany looking at the picture intently.

"Every where's clear, no sign of walkers" She says making Britany lose focus on the picture and averting her attention to Santana.

"The family, they're upstairs"

Santana gripped her bat and looks to the stairs, Brittany shakes her head. "They're dead, they killed themselves. The four of them are laid out on the bed". Santana scoffed and shakes her head.

"Cowards, going out the easy way"

Brittany puts down the picture frame and looks at Santana. Santana's holding a plastic bag of canned foods and some fruit, also a kitchen knife.

"I got some aspirin, Band-Aid's, some other medication. A revolver with 9 bullets, what did you get?" Brittany asks Santana. Santana chucks Brittany the plastic bag and Brittany catches it with one hand. She looks in it and sees some canned food, an apple and a banana and a knife. She puts it in the duffle and slings the duffle over her shoulder. "No car, or gas though, so let's move on"

They thought raiding the other houses would have been easier like the first one, boy they were wrong. Brittany plunged the knife through the eye of a walker who resembled an old lady. The walker fell to the floor and blood and brains coated the carpet. Brittany ducked as a walker charged at her and she grabbed it by the back of the neck and smashed its head against the peach coloured wall relentlessly until half of its face was left on the wall then she threw the walker to the ground. She cleared her throat a little and looked at Santana who's just standing there holding the bat with two hands.

"Thanks for your help" Brittany said sarcastically and Santana just rolled her eyes. Brittany opened which lead down to the basement and looked down the dark staircase. She looked back at Santana who's shaking her head and Brittany just laughs.

"Scared of the dark?"

"Fuck off!"

Brittany slowly made her way down the staircase and quietly as it is pitch black and she is vulnerable and open to any walker who may jump out. She stops and feels Santana stop right up against her back. She liked it, having Santana's Front up against her. She could feel her warmth and that made Brittany smile. A groaning sound made Brittany's smile fall and her head went from left to right frantically trying to see where it was coming from. She squinted and tried to make her eyes accustomed to the darkness but they just wouldn't. If her mom was here she would say she hasn't ate enough carrots. Brittany made slow steps and held her knife in her right hand ready to attack, Santana who was scared shitless but didn't say anything was right behind Brittany. So close to her that she could smell apple and citrus on her hair. Santana's head snapped to the left when she heard a moan, she grabbed onto Brittany's arm. Brittany stopped and looked down to her arm where Santana had a vice grip and then up to Santana's face which she can't see but she can guess her facial expression.

"Hey, it's okay" she whispered, she could hear Santana's breathing and took a hold of her hand. It was warm and it sent a spark down Brittany's veins. She slowly walked and she could see something blue, she squinted even harder and smiled. A car. Brittany, who is holding Santana's hand walks to the car and reaches out for it. She touches the cold metal and reaches for the handle.

CLICK

Just her luck, the door was locked. She couldn't smash the window it would be way to loud and probably set of the alarm. Oh and not to forget there's a walker in the basement with them. She whispers a curse and turns to Santana.

"It's locked, I can't break the window it would attract them. I need to search for the keys" she whispers to Santana.

Santana sighs and can still feel her hand tingling from where Brittany is holding it. Even though she can't see Brittany she can still see them blue eyes looking at her.

"How? Its pitch fucking black. There's a walker down here I know it"

"I know, there's bound to be a switch to open the garage door, or maybe a light. Just wait the by the car okay?" Brittany says and squeezes Santana's hand before letting go and walking quietly around feeling for something, anything. Santana Curses and holds onto the car, she can't see anything but that doesn't stop her from looking left to right. Brittany retraces her steps to the staircase and feels around the wall for a light switch. She smiles when she finds one and flicks the switch on. She looks up at the bulb where a dim light starts to flicker and make a buzzing noise.

"Shit"

It was barely enough to see anything but she could see the silhouette of Santana standing next to the car. What she wanted to see was the walker, where was it? She opened a wooden draw and felt around for something, she smiled when she felt something chunky and bulbous. A torch. She turned it on and it worked. It shone a bright light that illuminated and light up the basement. Groan and Moan. Brittany moved and shone the light in every direction and stopped when she shone it over to Santana and saw the walker inching closer to her. Santana squeezed her eyes shut as the light from the torch was bright and blinding her. _Why is Brittany shining it in my face? _She thought. That's when she heard it, the groan and moan was right beside her. She felt something grab her top and she screamed. Brittany ran over and pulled Santana back which made her drop the torch. It rolled down the concrete floor and the light shone in a corner. Oh shit. Santana who was in Brittany's arms clung onto her and Brittany was loving it but concentration on where the walker is. By the smell it was right in front of her so she drove her knife forward and heard a squishing noise, she then put all her strength and pushed the knife down when it was still inside the walker splitting its head into two sides. When she heard the body drop to the floor she let out a breath and gave Santana a hug who was still in her arms. Santana was surprised that Britany hugged her, but she was surprised that she liked it. Santana pushed Brittany away and cleared her throat.

"What about the car?

"I can unlock it, I need the torch though so I can see" Brittany goes over and picks up the torch. She passes it to Santana and she focused the light on the car and Brittany. Brittany bent down and removed a lace from her combat boot and tied a knot in it. Santana watches Brittany intently. Brittany walks over to the navy BMW 3 series and held the lace at both ends and moved it into the door and pulls it when it's inside and then smiles when she hears a click. She takes out the lace and opens the door and looks at Santana who's got her mouth open and is looking impressed.

"Hop in"

Santana gets in the passenger seat and rubs her hand on the Brown leather seat. She looks over to Brittany who's breaking off the plastic steering column and grabbing a bunch of wires. She pulls aside the battery, ignition and starter wire strips 1 inch of the battery wires and twists them together. Brittany connects the ignition wire with the battery wire and the car comes alive. Santana looks at the lights on the dashboard that have appeared and raises her eyebrows.

"Nice job" she says and Brittany smiles. She picks up the plastic steering column and puts it back on. She revs the engine and smiles when she hears the engine roar. She gets out the car and pushes a red button which makes the garage door open. She walks back to the car and puts the duffle bag of supplies in the back seat. Brittany sits in the driver's seat and shuts the door. She lifts up the handbrake and drives out of the garage. She parks it on the side of the road and looks at Santana.

"How many are back at the base?"

"Uh... 7"

"This car will take 5 people, there's 11 of us all together. We need another car. I mean I know not everyone's going to go to the police station but what if something happens? We need another car" Brittany says and Santana nods.

"Well Quinn and Puck better have found one then!" Santana says and looks out the window and shakes her head. "Speaking of Quinn and Puck"

Quinn and Puck come out of a house and have a bag each slung on their shoulder. Quinn's hair is a little messy and puck's crowbar has blood on it meaning Santana and Brittany weren't the only ones to encounter a walker. Puck's eyes light up when he sees the car.

"Yes! You got a car... No more walking for me" he says with a laugh. Quinn just pushes him and gets in the back seat and lets out a long breath. Brittany turns in the driver's seat and looks at Quinn.

"How'd it go?"

"It wasn't easy. I mean I thought there'd be no walkers because look at this place but… there was loads. Families and a dead pet." Quinn shivers and shakes her head. "We got some supplies though" she grabs her black backpack and opens it. "Binoculars, some rope, bottled water, a couple tins of food and some other bits". Puck gets in the back and puts his bag down, he looks at the ladies.

"The cars we found had their tyres slashed, some of them were proper broken up" Puck says. Brittany nods and rubs her face.

"We are going to need another vehicle, there's 11 of use and this car fits 5 people" She says and turns back in her seat. She looks at the gas meter on the dashboard and see's they have gas to last them. "We have enough gas but not enough to do trips in it all the time. We need the gas for the prison trip" Brittany and Quinn put on their seat belts, Brittany looks at Santana and puck. "Put your seat belts on, we don't want you flying through the windshield" Puck quickly puts his on and Santana looks at Brittany with a challenging look. Brittany raises her eyebrows and looks in Santana's eyes. "Do it, or I'll put it on you myself" Santana rolls her eyes and puts on the seatbelt.

"Happy?"

"Just dandy" Brittany says with a smirk and heads back to the base.


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany's stomach growls when she smells the steam from the chili that Sam has made and thanks him when he passes her a bowl. She blows on a spoonful of hot chili before shovelling it in her mouth. She moans at the taste of hot food and lets out a sigh before eating more. Santana who's sat in her chair is holding the warm bowl of food in her hands and finds herself watching Brittany.

"Well done guys for finding food and other supplies. I can't believe you got a BMW" Artie says as he licks his lips to savour the taste of the canned chili. Brittany who's not really paying attention and is focussing on her food just nods. Puck who's trying to nick some of Quinn's chili suddenly speaks up.

"So when's this trip to the police station happening?"

Everyone looks at Brittany for answers instead of Santana which made her angry. Santana who was tolerating Brittany just downgraded Brittany in her books to Enemy even though she really isn't and kind of saved her life. Brittany looks up from her empty bowl of chili and looks at everyone.

"I think we should hold off for a couple of days, maybe go out and look for another vehicle" She says and Most of them agree except Santana.

"Why do you think you get to call the shots?!" Santana spits and glares at Brittany. Brittany's confused, she thought her and Santana were getting along well. They were practically hugging in that basement. Brittany looks at Santana and doesn't know why she's angry.

"I don't, I just thought…" she gets cut off by Santana throwing a Bowl of chili against the wall. Everyone's shocked and Santana's shocked herself but doesn't let it show. Brittany puts down the empty bowl and looks at Santana. "I didn't mean to offend you"

"Well you have! You come swanning in and making fucking rules" Santana seethes as she stands, she glares and looks at everyone. "Which you have all followed! You don't even know her" she points to Brittany. "For all you know she may be working with someone else and when no one expects it she's going to kill us all!"

Puck shakes his head and Quinn scoffs at Santana. Mercedes just keeps on eating her chili and Sam's watching and not taking his eyes off the scene as he shoves spoonful's of chili in his mouth. Brittany stands up and looks at Santana.

"You've got it wrong, I would never…"

"Oh I've got it wrong?" Santana lets out a breathless laugh and clenches her jaw and fist whilst throwing daggers at Brittany. Brittany shakes her head and looks at Santana. Quinn is getting sick of Santana and her outbursts at people.

"Shut up Santana, Brittany hasn't done anything to you. Stop being such a bitch and just get on with your life" Quinn didn't have time to feel proud because Santana was on top of her punching her, Santana's right fist collides with Quinn eye. Quinn screams and braces herself for another punch but it doesn't come. Brittany has lifted Santana off Quinn and is holding her in her arms. Santana roughly tries to get out of Brittany's arms but Brittany's too strong and fails.

"LET ME GO!"

"You need to calm down!"

"I SAID LET ME FUCKING GO!"

Brittany looked at puck and he nodded, she knew he would look after Quinn. Brittany who has Santana In her arms took her to her room and put her down. Brittany stood by the door so Santana couldn't get out. Santana is fuming and charges at Brittany, she manages to hit Brittany but not hard as Brittany held Santana. Brittany has her arms around Santana's torso and whispers in her ear.

"Calm down, I'm not letting you go until you calm down"

Not knowing why she's angry made her even angrier. She pictures Quinn's face all smirking at her, she'd have something against her and of course Brittany will go to Quinn. Having Brittany's arms around her felt nice but Santana thought it was for the wrong reasons and Brittany will go back to Quinn. QUINN! This is Brittany's fault. As Santana was thinking she slowed down and stopped which fooled Brittany. Santana snaps her head back fast and hard smashing into Brittany's eyebrow. Brittany groans and her eyes shut and Santana turns around and pins Brittany to the door. Santana Looks at Brittany's face with disgust but her frown softens when she sees Brittany's eyes are squeezed shut and her eyebrow is split open. She swallows and blinks a couple of times before pulling away and walking to the window mumbling _what have I done?_

Brittany blinks a couple of times and ignores the throbbing pain in her eyebrow and looks at Santana who has her hands on her head. By the way her shoulders are shaking Brittany knows she's crying. Brittany walks over to her and pulls her in for a hug. Santana doesn't resist it she just buries herself further into Brittany and sobs. Brittany wraps her arms around her back and rubs it soothingly. Santana doesn't know why she's crying or why she hit Quinn and Brittany. All she knows is that Brittany's leading her over to the bed. Brittany sits down and pulls Santana down with her. Santana cries for 5 more minutes and Brittany just holds her. Santana lifts her head out of Brittany's warm neck and looks at her face. Brittany looks down at Santana and smiles.

"Feeling better?"

Santana sniffs and gives a little nod, she looks down at her hand and can't bring herself to look at Brittany.

"I don't know why I did it… Quinn's right I'm a bitch. I mean look at me, I'm a mess. I should just go out and let the walkers eat me, it'd be better that way" Santana says and sniffs. Brittany shakes her head and takes Santana's hands in her own making Santana look up.

"No don't say that! You're not a mess you're allowed to cry. Everyone does it and with how shitty the world is, you've got a free pass" Brittany smiles as she looks In Santana's eyes. Santana can't help but let out a little smile but then she sees the cut on Brittany's right eyebrow and a little bit of dried blood around the area. She looks at it and shakes her head. Brittany looks in her eyes and smiles. "It doesn't hurt but props on that head-butt" she says and winks at Santana. Santana lets out a laugh and smiles.

"I'm going to have to apologise to Quinn aren't I?"

"Yeah, but how about you get some sleep. It's been a long day" with that Brittany sends her a smile. Santana is hesitant to ask and Brittany senses it. Brittany frowns. "What's up". Santana looks down and feels a little embarrassed. Since when does Santana get embarrassed?

"Umm… could you…. Like… lay with me?" She says softly that makes Brittany's heart ache and smile wide. Brittany lets out a little breath and nods.

"Of course I will" Brittany climbs up the single bed with Santana and opens the blanket and puts it over them. _It's going to be a tight squeeze _Brittany thought as she is already falling off the edge. She swallows and moves close to Santana who has her back to her and puts her hand around her stomach and pushes her front against her back. Santana's breathing picks up and she swallows, her heart jumps when she feels Brittany's hot breath on the back of her neck. She shuts her eyes and controls her breathing. If she moved she would fall of the bed or push into Brittany even more. _Well I'm not getting any sleep tonight _Santana thought although she felt very sleepy and soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

Hey guys, just want to say thanks for the reviews. I enjoy reading them :)


	7. Chapter 7

Santana awakes and feels warmth. Something she hasn't felt in a long time. She looks down and sees a pale hand wrapped around her stomach and didn't realise how close they were until she turned around. Wrong Move. Her lips are an inch away from Brittany's and their noses are touching. Santana swallows and looks at Brittany sleeping. She looks so peaceful, Santana looks at the cute freckles that coat Brittany's nose, how thin and soft her lips look and how blue her eyes are. Brittany didn't even have to open her eyes for Santana to know how blue her eyes are. Santana's confused, she shouldn't feel this way. She promised Robbie and with that she gets out of bed and go cleans herself up.

Brittany finally wakes up and doesn't feel nobody next to her. She opens her eyes and scans the room for Santana, this is her room after all. With no sign of her Brittany throws the blanket off her and gets up. She walks out and into the main room where everyone sits and hears gasps. Brittany being confused frowned.

"What?"

Quinn jumps up and goes to her, she gently reaches out and touches Brittany's bruised and cut eyebrow. Brittany hisses a little, _oh that's why everyone's staring at me_ she thought. Quinn looked in Brittany's bright blue eyes.

"What happened?"

Brittany swallowed, she knows Santana is sorry and she doesn't want everyone to gang up on her. But how could she lie? She couldn't. She just looks at Santana who looks very guilty and a little sad. Quinn turns around and glares at Santana.

"You done this? Ha why doesn't that surprise me?!"

Brittany touches Quinn's arm and sticks up for Santana.

"She didn't mean to Quinn, it was an accident. She apologised"

Rachel out of nowhere steps in and shakes her head. "Santana's brainwashed you, or threatened you. That was not an accident, who cuts someone's eyebrow by accident?" Rachel exclaims with her hands on her hips looking at Brittany with a pointed look. Brittany sighs getting a little aggravated.

"Really Satan?" puck says whilst shaking his head. "No need to hit Brittany dude, No need"

"Look she's not saying anything!"

Brittany's blood is boiling at the sight of everyone shouting or saying stuff to Santana and she clicks. "ENOUGH!" everyone goes quiet and stares at Brittany. "What is wrong with everyone? I thought people stick together, friends you know to make life a little easier and worth living. With walkers out there this is all we have!"

Everyone looks down ashamed and Brittany catches her breath. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Santana wipe a tear away. "We're getting to the end of this now, otherwise someone's life can be at risk. What happens if everyone's fighting and it attracts the walkers? Or if one of you are in trouble and need another person's help but they won't help you because of something you said? If this is what it's going to be then you are all as bad as them out there!"

Tina nods and stands up, she looks at everyone and then looks at Brittany and smiles.

"She's right guys, we need to settle our differences now before we go any further"

Santana looks up from staring at her hand and looks at Tina then Brittany. Brittany clears her throat and begins to speak. "Santana and Quinn". Santana sighs a little but agrees to it as Brittany and Tina are right. She stands up and walks over to Quinn who's standing next to Brittany. Santana looks at Quinn and sees a tiny bruise under her eye where she punched her. She doesn't feel as bad as she did when she hit Brittany but she felt pretty shitty.

"Quinn, I'm sorry I hit you… I um... I'm sorry for everything mean I've said to you" Santana says and looks at her feet then at Quinn's face. Quinn sighs as she can't not accept that apology.

"Me too, I'm sorry for calling you a bitch and everything"

Brittany smiles and nods, and Tina speaks up. "Santana and Brittany". Santana looks at Brittany and Brittany feels her stomach churn. Santana walks to Brittany and stands opposite her.

"I'm sorry for treating you like shit since you've got here… I'm sorry for head-butting you. I really am sorry" Santana says whilst looking in Brittany's eyes. Brittany smiles and accepts her apology.

"That's okay, I'm sorry as well"

"For what?"

"I don't know, but we're all saying sorry so" everyone laughs and puck shouts "GROUP HUG" and everyone clambers in and gives a nice tight squeeze. They pull away laughing and smiling. Brittany looks at Santana and gives her a genuine smile and Santana returns it.

.

.

.

Santana is glad that there are no bad feelings between everyone which is weird because she couldn't care less but now it's different. She walks in the main room and notices it seems empty.

"Where is everyone?"

Mercedes who's sitting there with Artie and Sam talking. Sam turn's to look at Santana and talks.

"Finn, mike and puck have gone out to look for another car, Quinn is in the kitchen with Rachel and Brittany's in her room." Santana wonder's what Brittany's doing but she doesn't want to seem so eager and needy. So Santana goes into the small kitchen area they have, she's shocked because she's never actually been in there before. There are two cupboards on the wall and a long counter filled with pots and food. Rachel is talking about how to cook something and Quinn is listening but she looks up and gives Santana a little smile. Rachel looks at Santana and smiles.

"Ah Santana, have you come for a cooking lesson?" Rachel smiles brightly. Santana shakes her head and raises her eyebrows.

"No way, there's no way I'm getting these nails dirty. Besides, you do a pretty good job with the cooking so" Santana says and Rachel beams quietly with a massive smile. Santana grabs an apple and walks down to Brittany's door, she contemplates just walking in but… She puts her ear to the door as she hears groaning. _Oh god, she's being eaten_ Santana thought so she busted in and looked down at a startled Brittany in a push up position and feels like a right goon. Brittany gets up and looks at Santana with a confused look. Santana just runs her eyes down Brittany naked torso, of course her chest was covered by a bra but everything else was on display and Santana was loving it. Santana's eyes roamed around Brittany's toned and defined stomach where there were abs going down to her hips in a V shape, then up to Brittany's arms where there were bulging biceps with a pulsating vein going through them. Santana swooned when she looked at Brittany's collarbones, collarbones make Santana' legs go weak and boy did Brittany have great collarbones. They weren't protruding like they do when you're anorexic but they were shaped in a straight line enhancing her muscular shoulders. Santana could stare at Brittany's body all day if it weren't for someone talking to her. She looked up and sore Brittany's lips moving. Santana cleared her throat and realised she was blatantly checking her out like Brittany did with her. So that's why there's a smirk playing on her lips.

"Hello earth to Santana?"

"Hmm yeah? What?"

"I don't know you were the one that came barging in" Brittany says with a playful smile on her face. Santana knew she was making a fool of herself but she just couldn't stop staring at Brittany's abs. Brittany laughed and walked over to a tiny cabinet and got out a top, she put it on and then Santana looked up at her.

"I-I'm sorry, I heard groaning and I thought…"

Brittany smiles and shakes her head. "No I was just working out, no walkers eating me" She says and walks closer to Santana. Santana swallows as she watches Brittany come closer to her, Brittany stops and smiles. "I want to run something past you" Santana nods and looks at Brittany. "Have you noticed that more walkers seem to be clouding around this area lately?" Santana nods. Her, and puck have been the only ones who go out and kill them all. "Something isn't right, did you have trouble with them before?"

"Not really, we had the odd one at the end of the road but not this many" she says. Brittany Nods and clears her throat.

"I think the trip to the police station needs to be soon, if more walkers are coming down this way then we need to be prepared."

What Santana and Brittany didn't know is they're in for a surprise real soon.

.

.

.

Today was the day that the trip to the police station was a go. Brittany wasn't nervous, she doesn't really get nervous. She puts her hair up into a high pony tail and laces up her black combat boots. She walks out of her room and into the main space where Puck is grabbing a knife and a crowbar. Santana looks at Brittany and her eyes slowly run down her attire. _She looks so hot _Santana thought. Brittany's wearing a white V-neck t-shirt, ripped denim skinny jeans, black combat jeans and a black jacket. Brittany, Puck, Finn and Sam are going to the Station today. Brittany insisted as it was her idea and she knows about police stations. Puck's going because he's Brittany's go-to guy, Finn's going because he's tall and he can help lift the artillery and Sam's going because he volunteered instead of cooking with Rachel. Brittany looked at the boys.

"Listen up guys, everyone takes a knife, crowbar and..." she pulls out two revolvers. She looks at the magazines and puts them back in the gun. "There's only two guns and 9 bullets in one and 6 in the other." She looks from the boys and tries to decide who to give it to then something crosses her mind. "Quinn, take one of the guns. And I'll have the other". Quinn steps forward and takes the gun making sure to graze Brittany's hand with her fingers.

"How come Quinn's got a gun?" asks Finn in a polite way.

"Lately more walkers have been coming down this way, me and puck took out 6 yesterday. If anything happens you have protection" Brittany says as she looks at the group who's staying behind. She looks at Santana and smiles. Santana smiles back and Wants to say be careful and comeback alive. Brittany grabs her combat knife and the revolver and puts it in her black holster on her trousers. She looks over to see Finn holding the crowbar, Puck cracking his neck and Sam putting the folding knife in his pocket. Brittany doesn't know why but she has a weird feeling like something's going to go wrong when they leave. She looks at the group and then down to her bat, she walks over to Santana and places the bat in her hand.

"In case anything goes wrong, remember aim for the head". Santana was about to say it but Quinn beat her to it.

"Be careful" Quinn says looking at Brittany and the Guys and she runs and hand down Brittany's arm. Brittany clears her throat a little and looks at Santana to see her eyes following Quinn's hand. Brittany moves away and smiles at everyone. Then she and the guys walk to the navy BMW.

"Are you sure I can't drive?" Puck says with a cheeky smile. Brittany laughs and pats his Mohawk.

"Maybe on the way back"

"SHOTGUN" Puck yells and jumps in the passenger seat. Brittan gets in the Drivers and Finn and Sam get in the back. Brittany starts the car and drives off. Rachel turns to the group and looks at the silver revolver in Quinn's hand.

"Well I'm not firing that"

"Hell no you aren't" Mercedes preaches and Quinn chuckles.


	8. Chapter 8

The wheels of the car scrape against the gravel on the floor as Brittany comes to a halt. Brittany looks up at the building and sees that it's crumbling. She turns to puck who's looking at 4 walkers standing in front of the exit door. That means that they are at the back of the station and if there are any cars left they would be parked around here.

"We're at the exit, what do you say is the best solution here? Splitting up into two's or all going in."

Sam immediately speaks.

"In twos, myself and Finn can go round the front and you and Puck can take the back"

Brittany nods at his idea and turns off the car. She turns to Finn and Sam. "You need to search for a car, maybe there's one round the front. If there is then wait until we come back to the car. Clear out any walkers and take what you can. Good luck boys and be careful". With that they all got out the car and Finn and Sam carefully crept round to the front. Brittany looks at Puck and lets out a breath then smiles. "You ready?"

Puck grins and pats Brittany's shoulder. "Always".

Taking out the 6 was easy at first, when Brittany and Puck went in through the exit they come across the changing room and lockers where there was a bunch of walkers munching on some dead lifeless body. Brittany ran and brung her arms up and smashed them down on two walker's heads. Puck plunged the crowbar through one of the walker's eye and then they took out the rest. Puck was about to leave but Brittany stopped him.

"Look at this gear, we could use some of this" She said suggesting to the lockers full of gear. Brittany walks to a locker and see's 2 tactical vests and 3 harnesses. She smiles and takes one out and sees that there is cuffs and a baton in one of them. Puck smiles and grabs another but that one was empty.

"Dude, these are great." He pulls out a harness and puts it on and slots his knife in the component. Brittany grabs one and puts it on under her jacket and slots her revolver and knife in the components. Her and puck check the other lockers and find two pairs of boots, a torch and a black t-shirt. Brittany scans the room and goes and picks up a black backpack and throws all the stuff in and puts it on, two strapping. So there's no sign of weapons yet but they've got some useful tools. Puck opens the rusty door and walks in. It's just like what Brittany imagined the police station to look like, there were multiple desks with computers on them, and a shit load of paper work. But still no guns.

"Check the draws in the desks, there might be a handgun" Brittany said to puck and moves around to the desks and opens draw after draw until she comes across something black under some paper. A Glock 29, Brittany owned one of these. Every police officer gets given one of these once they're apart of the force and passed all the tests. She checks the magazine and sees it's fully loaded, she puts it in the air for puck to see. Puck grins and starts to check the draws. There so busy checking they don't see the staggering walker approaching Brittany from behind…..

.

.

.

"Finn, watch out" Mike whispers as he watches the walker stumble and walk past them. Mike looks at Finn who's crouched down next to him and Mike brings out his knife and signals to the walker. Finn nods and gets out his knife then gets up and sloppily drives the knife through the back of the walkers head. He yanks his knife out of its skull and pushes it to the floor. Mike walks through the entrance and hides behind one of the cold metal cabinets. He peeks his head around to see 5 walkers staggering and moaning next to some desks where a gun is evident. He looks over to Finn who's hiding behind the other cabinet.

"Okay, just go and smash their skulls in" He whispers to himself and gives himself a little pep talk before looking over to Finn and doing a motion with his hand. Finn just looks confused and tilts his head to the side. Mike sighs and shakes his head. He just gets up and Finn gets the hint and gets up to. The men both get in a fighting stance and Finn Grips his bat and Mike clings onto his crowbar before looking at Finn when the walkers groan and stumble to them.

"Let's do this"

Back at the base Santana is listening to Artie pitch some ideas for this fancy smancy system where they could get fresh water. Santana rolled her eyes, as if, they don't even have the resources to even make that. Santana heard a groan and looked over to the left, she frowns but lets it go. Quinn Grimaces when she hears Rachel berry practically shouting the lyrics to a Barbra Streisand song. _She calls that singing _Quinn thought. Santana gets up and storms over to the tiny bathroom even if you could call it that. There was a wooden crate with a long ripped shower curtain handing from the ceiling covering it. A dirty toilet and a sink. Santana banged on the door and shouted.

"BERRY, shut the fuck up!"

Rachel and Santana started arguing and they didn't notice the groaning and nagging on the wooden panels of their base. Quinn however did, she got up and slowly walked over to the window and slowly peeks outside. She jumps and her heart is beating so fast, she turns to looks at Santana who's banging on the wooden door and screaming at Rachel. "SANTANA" Santana turns to look at Quinn with a scowl but notices a worried and scared look on her face so she walks over to her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Shh, look outside!" Santana frowned and walked to the small box shaped window and looks out of it. "Holy shit" she whispers as she looks at the horde of walkers that are crowding the base. She turns to Quinn and has wide eyes, she runs over to Artie and Mercedes.

"There outside"

"They're back already? Wow that was fast" Mercedes says as she points at the diagram Artie drew. Santana hisses which makes Artie and Mercedes look at her.

"Not them. Walkers. There's loads outside the base." Mercedes and Arties eyes go wide. "Make no noise at all!" Santana slowly walks to the bathroom door and knocks on it softly hoping Rachel wouldn't be too loud. Just her fucking luck.

"Santana I am bathing! I am allowed to sing!" Rachel shouts. Santana squeezes her eyes shut when she hears the groaning and moaning and suddenly banging on the wooden walls of their base. Santana looked to Quinn who looked frightened.

"Oh no" the banging increased and the moans and groans sounded like they were getting louder. There was no way of getting out of this now. "Quinn get the gun!" Quinn ran over to the table and grabbed the gun and ran back over to the door. Santana Barged in the bathroom and Rachel berry screamed. Santana quickly put her hand around her mouth and glared at her. "Rachel shit the fuck up, walkers are outside!"

Rachel stopped screaming and heard the loud banging and moaning. Her eyes widened and she looked in Santana's scared but hard brown eyes. Santana let go and threw Rachel her clothes and whispered loudly.

"Get ready now" with that she ran out just in time to see a walker's putrid infected arm smash through the glass window. Mercedes was up on her feet and Santana realised something. They're going to have to fight their way through the walkers.

Brittany and Puck who have raided all the desks are running to the front of the police station where they see Mike stomp on a walkers head whilst Finn is searching through cabinets.

"Guys backs all clear, we've raided and took everything we need. You got anything?" Brittany asks whilst looking around a very messy office. Mike looks up at Brittany who's got a black harness on that has some handcuffs, a baton and a 29 Glock in a slip. He looks at it and smirks.

"That's cool" He says. Puck fake coughs and poses in his tactical vest. Brittany and Mike laugh and Puck just poses. Finn comes into view holding a silver pair of keys in his fingers. Brittany looks at them and Finn chucks them in her hands. Brittany smiles.

"Car keys, nice". Finn takes out a baton and some bullets. Puck fist bumps him and looks at the bullets. Brittany looks around and sees a car parked out the front. "Puck and Finn you go out the back and take the BMW, me and mike will take the police car. Let's get back".

Brittany and Mike go out the front entrance and walks to the police car. It's a 2012 dodge charger, Brittany smiles and puts the keys in the lock and gets in the driver's seat, she waits until Mike has got his seat belt on and drives back to the base.

.

.

.

Brittany's heart stops as she approaches the base that is surrounded by walkers. She quickly gets out the car followed by Mike, Finn and Puck. She runs and takes out her Glock pistol and shoots 5 walkers in the head. She knew that was a bad idea because the shot rang through the area meaning more walkers will be joining them soon. She turns to the guys and shouts.

"KILL THEM ALL, IM GOING IN" Brittany stabs a walker in the face and bursts through the already broken door, and quickly puts her hands up in defence as Quinn points a gun in her face. Brittany's breathing heavy and Quinn quickly moves the gun out of Brittany's face. Artie and Mercedes look relieved to see Brittany but Brittany is looking around frantically for someone in particular.

"Where's Santana?" Quinn is too busy shooting walkers that are coming in through the side of the base. Artie rolls closer to Mercedes and Looks at Brittany.

"She went to go find Tina in the medical room, she hasn't come back yet" He says and then takes the knife Mercedes gave him and starts to stab the walkers. Brittany needs to find Tina and Santana before they all become a meal for the walkers. She runs down the base and sees walkers throwing themselves against the wall.

"Oh shit" She runs and opens the door on her right and sees Santana holding Tina, Brittany rushes to them and helps. "What's happened?" Santana looks at Brittany with worried eyes and struggles to hold Tina up. Brittany picks up Tina and holds her Bridal style. Santana grabs her bat and wipes her eyes.

"The walkers, they started coming. We were fighting and I heard a scream… I ran and saw Tina with a walker on top of her. I don't see no bite but" Santana stops as she hears Quinn's shouting. Santana leads the way out and sees the boys hacking walker after walker. Puck sees Santana running out behind her with Tina in her arms. Mike looks over and his face falls, he looks up at Brittany and she shouts.

"She's okay! GET IN THE CARS"

Quinn runs and Jumps in the driver's seat of the BMW, Rachel and Mercedes quickly get in the back. Mike runs to Brittany and takes Tina from her arms and goes to the cop car and puts her in the back. Everyone loads into the car except Brittany whose killing walker after walker. Santana shouts for Brittany to get in the car but she realises something. There's no space. Brittany looks back and swallows.

"GO"

Quinn turns to Santana and is breathing so heavy. "We can't leave her!" Santana agrees and gets out the car, she runs to Brittany and grabs her hand.

"Santana go, I can hold them off. Don't worry about me you all go"

Santana looks in Brittany's blue eyes that look darker than usual and shakes her head.

"I'm not leaving without you! We're all in this together now" she says genuinely and grabs Brittany's hand and drags her to the car. Santana looks behind her and sees the walkers are fast approaching, she opens the back door and literally pushes Brittany in and she runs and jumps in the passenger. "DRIVE". Quinn pushes her foot down on the acceleration pedal and the car speeds forward, the walkers come out of view and everyone visibly lets out the breath they were holding and slumps in their seat. Brittany who's awkwardly pushed up against Rachel clears her throat a little. Puck who's driving the cop car is behind the girls and is rubbing his head and wondering what to do now. Where do they go? What do they do now?


	9. Chapter 9

There's no sign of walkers but they just keep going. Nowhere planned just driving. It isn't until the car starts to shake and slow down. Quinn mutters a curse word and Santana groans as the car stops moving. Rachel who is basically sitting in Brittany's lap frowns.

"Why are we stopping?" She asks looking at Quinn and Santana. Santana rolls her eyes and turns around and then notices Rachel's sitting in Brittany's lap and refrains from glaring at her.

"We're out of gas"

"…."

"Now what?" Asks Mercedes. Quinn rubs her tired eyes and groans.

"Just our luck! Our base gets over run and now we don't have any fucking gas" Quinn spits. Brittany has her eyebrows raised as she hasn't heard Quinn swear or speak like that. Brittany steps in and calms everyone down.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. We'll come up with something" She smiles and Rachel looks at her and smiles. Brittany smiles at her but feels a little uncomfortable with how close they are. Rachel is sitting in Brittany's lap and their noses are nearly touching. Santana clears her throat and has hard eyes as she looks at Rachel.

"Just to remind you hobbit, you have a boyfriend. He's a gigantic dopy lump but he's still your boyfriend so cut it out staring at blondie with heart fucking eyes" Santana says with something in her voice that Brittany recognises as jealousy. Santana gets out the car and looks at the boys who have stopped behind them. Quinn looks at Brittany and smiles then gets out, so does Mercedes. Rachel sighs and gets off Brittany so they can both get out. Puck gets out the dodge and frowns.

"Why you stop?" he says. "Out of gas" Quinn replies and Puck groans. Brittany remembers something.

"How's Tina? Is she bitten?"

Puck shakes his head and shuts the door to the car. He walks over to the ladies and clears his throat a little.

"She isn't waking up, Mikes holding her. Nothing seems odd but I think she's sleeping"

Santana rolls her eyes and glares at the mohawked man. "She's not sleeping you idiot, she passed out!" Puck's mouth turns into an 'o' shape and nods. "Question is what are we going to do now?" Santana asks looking at everyone. Brittany looks around and notices they are on a road that leads them into a village. _Damn we must have drove a long way_ Brittany thought. Brittany needed to think of something.

"We're splitting up, puck you go back in the car and drive down in the village to see if you can find somewhere safe and stay there. We are going to go and find somewhere to crash"

Puck shakes his head and looks at Brittany. "No way, going out there all of you. Do you even have enough ammo?" Brittany walks to the boot of the car and takes out a black backpack, she opens it and takes out 5 block pistols which are fully loaded and passes one to Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Mercedes. Brittany looks at Puck "don't worry man, we'll meet up soon. Look after everyone and be safe" Brittany gives puck a hug and Puck gives all the other girls a quick hug before getting in the car and driving off. Brittany looks to the girls and lets out a breath.

"We need to find somewhere to stay before it gets dark"

It's going to be long and hard.

.

.

.

Brittany walks and feels her legs getting tired, they've been walking for what seems like eternity but really only been about an hour. Mercedes keeps moaning and Rachel is whining because her legs are small so they don't move as fast. Brittany had to laugh at that one. Santana is jut glaring at the girls and refraining from jumping off a cliff and Quinn is happily walking by Brittany's side and is catching small glances at the tall blonde every time her muscle ripples. Brittany stops behind a wall and the girls stop behind her and become silent. Brittany peeks and sees a couple walkers just mulling around but what catches her eye is the chapel behind them. _That would be a safe place_ Brittany thought. She turns to the girls and moves her head back a little when she realised how close Quinn is.

"There's some walkers in front of a chapel, if we clear out the zombies we can stay in the chapel for tonight" Brittany explains and Mercedes lets out a victory sigh.

"How many are there" Santana asks and her voice seems different, it sounds tired and it makes Brittany want to swoop her up in her arms and just carry her the rest of the way. What?

"5, but we can take them out. First drop the bags and be quiet" Brittany says already dropping the black backpack on the ground and making her way over to the walkers. Quinn drops the bag on her back and goes over whilst Mercedes and Rachel keep hiding. Brittany brings the crowbar and smashes it over a walker's head which alerts the others. Quinn drives her knife through the temple of a walker and Santana runs and hits a walker over and over. Brittany kicks one back that was inching towards Santana and stands on its head. They take out the walkers and then Rachel and Mercedes walk to them with their bags. Brittany lets out a breath and grabs her backpack and puts it on.

"Thanks for the help" Santana says a little breathlessly and Mercedes puts her hand on her hip.

"We were tending the bags boo"

Brittany just shakes her head a little and walks to the chapel, well if you can call it that. Brittany looks at the white panes of wood that are broken or splattered with mud or mould. The rounded wooden door is splintered but the glass is still in shape. The stairs look stable but not stable enough for a horde of walkers to stagger all over them. Brittany takes a hesitant first step on the stairs and winces at the creaking, she takes another and slowly makes her way up to the door. Santana is next then the rest of the girls follow and stand behind each other. Brittany reaches out for the rusty door knob and turns it, she pushes the door open and it makes a terrible creaking sound that is echoed. The light from outside lights up the chapel and she walks in. she looks from side to side.

"It looks like there's no wal-"Brittany gets cut off as she's pushed up against the side of the wall with something cold up against her neck. Brittany is stuck and she looks into the eyes of a scared but strong woman. Santana and the girls are frozen in place as the mystery girl who has a machete up against Brittany's neck is also pointing a gun at them. The woman looks from Brittany to the group.

"None of you's move!" She says with an accent that sounded southern. Brittany knows how to get out of this position, disarm her and then put her to the floor but she doesn't.

"We don't want no trouble" Says Brittany and the woman looks to the Blonde who's now speaking. The woman glares a little and keeps the machete up against Brittany's neck. "We only need a place to stay, it's getting dark and we can't travel out there. We're not here to start anything" she says genuinely and the woman slowly releases her hold on Brittany and lets the machete hand loosely around her neck.

"Are any of you bite?" The brown haired woman asks. Everyone shakes their head and the woman seizes fire and let's go of Brittany. Brittany rubs her neck a little and looks to her friend then the woman.

"I'm Brittany" She says extending her hand for the woman to shake. The woman does and looks to the group of girls who are eyeing her and holding their bags tightly. Brittany clears her throat a little. "That's Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn and Santana". The woman nods and walks down the aisle and lights a match and puts it on a couple of tin cans with some rope in them to act as a candle. She looks at Santana.

"Shut the door, they are attracted to light"

Santana glares and mumbles something but shuts the door. The flames coming from the tin lantern is illuminating the inside of the chapel. Brittany looked to the girls and the girl looked at Brittany.

"Go with it"

.

.

.

Puck's heart is beating so fast as the horde of zombies are banging against the cop car. Tina who is now awake is clinging on to mike and moving as far away from the walkers. Sam is shouting and Artie is trying to sink into the chair. Finn made a run for some gas and insisted that he went alone, the next thing they know is that there is a gunshot and now they are surrounded by a horde of hungry walkers.

"Step on it dude!" Sam shouts at puck who is slamming his foot down on the accelerating peddle and the car isn't moving. Puck is growling and banging his fist on the wheel and the glass on the windshield is cracking because of the fore that the walkers are banging their fists on it. Puck takes a deep breath and looks at everyone.

"We have to make a run for it otherwise we are there chow"

Tina is breathing heavy and Mike is trying to comfort her, the back windows are reinforced but Puck and Sam's windows are on the verge of smashing.

"On the count of three"

"Wait, what about me?" Asks Artie. Shit, Arties wheelchairs in the trunk of the car. They can't stop and get out for it so someone's going to have to carry him. Any slow movement then they're dead.

"Mike carry him out and get out the way of the walkers" Puck says and ignores Tina's whimpering. A smashing sound which sent glass shattering everywhere made him realise they have to move now.

"1"

"2"

"3"

Puck opened the door with force and kicked a walker to the ground and ducked and pushed his way through the horde of walkers. Sam punched a walker in the head and then grab Tina's hand as Mike had artie in his arms and was on the other side of the car heading to somewhere else. Sam who has Tina is running through the walkers and looks over his shoulder to see that Puck is heading North, he and Tina are heading East and Mike and Artie are headed west. He has no time to think because the walkers are already chasing after him. He feels Tina grip his hand harder and he runs as he drags Tina with him up. He hears the moaning and groaning behind him and he forces all his bodyweight into a door that flies open. He lets go of Tina's hand and shuts the door and presses his back up against it. Tina Looks at him with fear and worry in her eyes and Sam swallows. _We're all split up _Sam thought.

.

.

.

Brittany is sitting with her back leaning up against a wooden pew as she eats some canned soup. They're all sort of sat around each other as they eat out of the tins. Brittany decides to make conversation as this silence is just awkward.

"So what's your name?" she asks looking at the mysterious brunette. The brunette looks up from tinned sweetcorn and licks her teeth.

"Maggie, Maggie Greene" She says and smiles a little. Brittany nods and her eyes roam around the chapel, there's still pictures on the walls but are covered in dust and there's no indications that Maggie has been here long as there is no barricaded windows or the door.

"How long have you been in here for?" Brittany asks as she scrapes her plastic spoon on the ridges of the inside on the can to get more soup. Maggie puts down her can and wipes her mouth. She leans back against the podium and looks at the group of girls that are looking at her.

"Not long, I'd say about two days." She says with a shrug. She starts to pick at something on the wooden floor then looks up at the girls. "Is anybody else with you's?"

"We were split up from our friends, our car ran out of fuel" Rachel says as she sighs because she's away from Finn. Santana rolls her eyes and looks at Maggie. Quinn licks her lips savouring the taste of Beans.

"Where are you from? I mean you sort of have an accent" Says Quinn and Maggie nods lightly.

"I'm from Georgia… I came down here to look for my sister and the other people missing from the camp"

"Camp?"

"Yeah the camp in Atlanta city, it's a refugee camp. I lost contact with them, about a week ago. A bunch of us came down looking for the survivors but…" She draws of and Brittany knows what she means. "They um… the walkers got them. I had to carry on, in search for my sister and the rest. But I'm running out of supplies and I wouldn't last."

"Do you know where they might be?" Mercedes asks.

Maggie sighs and slumps her shoulders. "They were trapped in a shopping mall in Ohio, Delaware when I last had contact with them but I don't know where they are now. They have a radio and I try to contact them all the time but I never get a reply" Maggie says as she takes out a chunky black radio/walkie talkie. "I tell them where I'm headed and hope that they either travel up to me or stay in the shopping mall"

"Why are they so far away from Atlanta?" Brittany asks

Maggie clears her throat a little and purses her lips. "I can't tell you, it has to be secretive and if it gets out then…" Santana frowns and cuts in.

"What do you mean you can't tell us? We're not in fucking high school this isn't a game!" Brittany who is sitting next to Santana puts a hand on her knee. Santana frowns deeply and looks down at the pale hand on her knee and then up to the blondes face who's looking at Maggie.

"Don't mind Santana, she's just a little tired" Brittany says with a little smile and a single laugh. Maggie who was glaring at Santana slowly nods and her face starts to soften. "We could help you" Brittany says and all the girls look at her. "We can help you find supplies and find your sister". Santana is about to object but Brittany moves her hand higher up to her thigh and Santana can't seem to form words.

"Hmm, I don't know yet. I need some thinking but thanks" Maggie says. Brittany nods with a smile, her hand still placed on Santana's thigh. "So um... I've got some quilts that were here before, there's two empty rooms with two beds in each. You's might have to bunk up"

Brittany smiles gratefully and stands up, she follows Maggie into the rooms to check them. Santana who is still speechless from Brittany's hand snaps out of it and looks to the girls.

"What the fuck is she playing at? We don't have time to mess around!"

"Just go along with it, she's clearly got a plan" Shrugs Quinn and stands up and walks into the rooms. Mercedes looks at Rachel.

"Ain't no way I'm bunking up with nobody, I needs my sleep" Mercedes says and Rachel shakes her head and walks into the rooms. Santana follows and glares at Maggie and Brittany. Brittany's helping Maggie set up the beds. Brittany stands up straight and smiles.

"So who's sleeping with who then?" she says and Santana glares at Maggie, Quinn and Rachel who smile at Rachel. Santana doesn't know why be she doesn't like the thought of Man hands having Her massive nose next to Brittany's or Quinn smiling as Brittany wraps her arms around her waist and spoons her and most definitely Maggie who she doesn't even know trying anything.

"Well I'm sleeping on my own" says Mercedes as she walks into the other room and lays flat on the bed. Maggie looks between the girls and raises her eyebrows.

"I don't even know ya'll so that's weird" she says and walks into the other room and lays on the other bed. Quinn looks at Rachel, then Santana then to Brittany. Santana notices the little glint In Quinn's eyes as she looks at Brittany and she holds back a glare.

"Well there's no way I'm sharing with Man Hands here" Santana says gesturing to a crossed armed Rachel. Quinn looks at Santana and raises her eyebrows.

"Well I'm not bunking with you" Quinn says and Santana scoffs and replies.

"I don't want to sleep with you either!"

Brittany steps in with a smile on her face and laughs a little. "Whoa, calm down. Okay so Santana or Quinn can share with me. No biggie"

Quinn looks to Santana with a glare on her face and Santana does the same. Santana rolls her eyes.

"I'll sleep with Brittany and you can take Man Hands" Santana says pretending that she doesn't want to feel the heat radiating off Brittany. Quinn sighs and rolls her eyes but nods and Brittany smiles.

"See, it wasn't that hard" Brittany says and takes off her shoes. Quinn does the same and gets in the bed on the right hand side of the wall and Rachel follows and keeps distance between her and Quinn feeling weird being in Bed with the Person who used to bully her in high school. Santana takes off her boots and her jacket and gets in bed and takes glances at Brittany. Brittany walks over to the little flame of light and blows it out. She then walks over the bed that the Latina is laying stiffly on and gets under the covers. Santana turns so her back is facing Brittany and Brittany looks over to Rachel and Quinn to see they have their eyes shut. She looks at Santana's back and turns so she's facing it. She slowly comes up behind her so her front is pushed against her back and spoons her. Santana smiles and is glad no one can see it and very subtly moves her back further into Brittany enjoying the warmth.

.

Puck stops running and puts his hands on his knees and takes in big deep breaths of air. He outrun the walkers 20 minutes ago but hasn't stopped running. It's dark now and he needs to find somewhere to settle down for the night. He walks past some tiny shops and turns the door knobs on all of them to find them locked. He could easily break in but he could not deal with an alarm going off attracting walkers at this time of the night. He stops by one shop and turns the knob to find that it opens. He lets out a sigh of relief and notices it's a tailors. He does the check that Brittany told him to do whenever going into a building or anything like that.

"It's empty" He murmurs to himself and takes off his tactical vest. He grabs a roll of fabric from the shelf and lays it out behind the counter. He grabs another roll and places it on the floor, he puts the vest under his head and he covers himself with the soft fabric. He lets out a sigh and shuts his eyes feeling exhausted after running.

.

Mike has just finished barricading a door with metal barrels by putting them on top of each other and pressing them up against the door. He walks over to where he placed artie and smiles.

"It's going to be alright dude, I'll get your wheelchair back" Mike says as he sits down next to him and rests his head against the wall. Artie nods and looks at mike but can't really see him in the dark.

"What about the others?"

"We'll meet up with them soon"

Artie nods to himself and shuts his eyes, what he didn't hear was mike mumble 'I hope'.


	10. Chapter 10

Santana was shivering as herself, Brittany and Maggie have gone out into the woods to get some wood to barricade the doors and windows with just in case they're staying in the chapel longer than they thought and they're safe and secured. Santana grimaces as she steps on a pile of wet leaves, she carries on walking and looks at all the trees around her.

"Why are we walking so far ahead? There's trees here let's just chop them motherfuckers down and use that" Santana said with a raised eyebrow. She looks at Brittany who's carrying an axe and then to Maggie who's got a machete. All she's got is a proxy crowbar.

"And how do you pose we chop down a whole tree? We haven't exactly got a chainsaw. Let's keep walking" Maggie says with a slight smirk. That makes Santana glare at her, she really doesn't like her.

"I think Santana's right, of we start hacking away at a not so thick tree then we can get some wood" Brittany says and hints a smile at Santana. Santana feels all bubbly inside as Brittany defended her. Maggie looks at Brittany and nods, she then walks to a tree that has a trunk which isn't really thick and starts to hack away at it. Brittany walks past Santana but as she does she gently touches her arm and smiles at her. Santana woke up with Brittany's arms around her and it honestly felt like heaven to her. Santana starts to walk to a tree then remembers something.

"What the hell am I meant to do?!" Santana says and scoffs a little.

"You can come and help me" Brittany says as she straightens and Santana swallows a little and walks to Brittany who's holding the red axe. "Okay so we need to chop in the same place and…" Brittany talks but Santana just drowns out not listening. "this is how you do it" Brittany turns to the side and squats a little and brings her arms back and forcefully swings the axe into the trunk of the tree like you would if you were hitting a ball with a bat. Santana watches as Brittany's impressive biceps ripple with the movement. She lets out a breath and nods. Brittany smiles and stands straight and offers Santana the axe. "Got it?"

"Uh... Yeah" Santana says with uncertainty as she takes the axe and looks at the trunk. What she didn't expect was for Brittany to come up behind her and move her body so she can grip the axe better. Brittany was instructing Santana what to do but was literally doing it for her. Santana was just intent on Brittany touching her. Brittany and Santana moved together and then forcefully made a dent in the trunk. Brittany smiles.

"You're pretty good" Brittany says and Santana shrugs a little with a smile. Brittany observes Santana chopping at the trunk of wood and lets her eyes run down to her ass that looks so round in the dirty denim jeans that she's wearing. Brittany stares at it and just sighs, it's been a long time since she's had some action so she's feeling a little turned on. Santana stops hacking away because she's tired and let's out a little breath, she's wondering why Brittany hasn't said anything to her so she turns her head a little and see's Brittany literally staring at her ass. Santana is shocked at the bluntness of the girl but can't help the smirk that appears on her face. Santana decides to sort of put on a show so she pretends to drop the axe and she bends down to pick it up, She takes a sneaky glance at the blonde and sees her eyes are a little wider and her white teeth have pulled in her bottom lip. Santana stands up straight and turns around to Brittany and her eyes shoot up to Santana's face. Brittany sends Santana a smile and Santana just smirks. Santana walks to Brittany and Brittany swallows, _oh god, she's coming closer _Brittany chants in her head and Santana stops in front of Brittany. Brittany looks in Santana's eyes then Santana just pushes the axe into her arms with a smirk. Brittany lets out a breath she was holding and goes to the tree and starts to hack away. Santana can't keep the smirk of her face and thinks _I've still got it, even in a shit hole like this…_

.

.

.

Finn has his legs tucked under each other as he sits on the roof of a gas station and shuts his eyes and tries to block out the sound of groans and moans. _They came out of nowhere, they came out of nowhere _he chants and he runs his dry tongue over his chapped lips. He went to get some gas, he was lucky that there was a gas station but he didn't think he just switched on the pump and started to gather the gas until a shot rang through the station. He whipped his head in the direction of the noise and heard a scream, it sounded like a female scream. He couldn't just leave so he ran into the station and saw a woman who had half of her arm torn off laying on the floor with a gun in her hand, but what he couldn't believe was the group of people who just shot her in the head. His eyes widen and a guy with red hair just looked at him with an evil look and cocked his head to the side.

"Kill Him" He says to his group of boys and Finn runs but as he turns around he's met with dull grey eyes and claws gripping his arm. He screams and pushes it off him, he then runs to the side of the gas station and looks around frantically, he sees some ladders and climbs up them and hides behind a metal block on the roof. He hears gun shot after gun shot and that must be the group of killers killing the walkers. He then remembers something and squints his eyes to see on the far side of the road, the cop car being shaken by walkers.

"No!"

He and his friends are going to die, he watched the car and it accelerates forward and ploughs through some walkers and leaves him all alone on the roof. He puts his head in his hands and listens to the moans and groans that are filling the air.

.

.

.

Mercedes holds the plank of wood against one of the glass windows in the chapel and Brittany aligns a nail in middle corner and bangs it in with the butt of her gun. She does the same the other side and pulls on it a little to see if it is stable and will defend them if anything tried to break in. Brittany turns around and sees Santana and Rachel doing the same to some the windows on the other side and Quinn and Maggie making slots on either side of the door so a plank of wood can slide in and barricade the door. Once they've all finished they all finished they take a seat on the wooden floor and Brittany looks at their handiwork.

"Well I'd see we're quite secure now" She says and the girls nod. Brittany looks at Maggie who's messing around with the radio. "Any luck?" Maggie shakes her head with a little sigh. Brittany extends her hand and Maggie passes Brittany the radio. Brittany looks at the chunky black piece of equipment in her hand and slowly turns the knobs on it and hears a crackle sound. She keeps turning them at different angles until she hears something. She looks to Maggie who's bolted up straight and looks down to the radio.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Britany asks.

FUZZ

"If anybody can hear me, say something"

BUZZ

Brittany sighs and looks over to Maggie whose shoulders slump. She puts down the radio and looks at Maggie.

"Ohio isn't far from here, it would take a couple days of traveling but we could do it and find your sister" Brittany says. Maggie looks at Brittany and purses her lips.

"I don't even know if she's alive!"

"Do you have faith? Do you trust and believe that she's alive?"

Santana looks at Brittany and then to Maggie who seems like she's having a battle inside.

"Yeah" she says in a whisper and then looks down. Brittany nods and looks down to the radio and then to Maggie, "Then she's alive, and you need to find her"

"You're right! But I have to go alone"

"What? Why?" Brittany asks with a frown. Brittany is generally willing to help the girl find her sister. It would give her purpose but also she can't watch another person lose someone they love. Maggie sighs and looks at everyone who's looking at her.

"I just can't! Drop it"

Santana frowns and looks to Maggie with an aggravated face.

"Listen here bitch, Brittany is willing to go along with you to help you find your missing sister, but not also that, she's helped you barricade this place so you're safe! And you speak to her like that? Why can't she go? Huh? I bet she's bitten isn't she? That's why you don't want her to go" Santana states with a glare at Maggie who's just let out sigh. Maggie looked at Santana.

"You're right Santana, you've all been a help to be honest. There is a reason why and it's not because she's bitten…" She says whilst looking at Santana and shakes her head a little.

"What is it then?" Quinn asks who's sitting next to Rachel. Maggie clears her throat a little and looks at everyone.

"There's a cure, a cure to all of this" She says gesturing to everything. Brittany is shocked as is everyone else and she looks between Santana, Quinn and the other two. Brittany turns to look at Maggie.

"A cure?"

"Yeah, a cure. My sister and some others from the camp came down here to gather some more information but they never came back and then that's when they told us they were stuck". Santana doesn't say anything, _a cure to all of this, it can't be true_ she thinks and then she scoffs and crosses her arms around her chest.

"Bullshit!"

"Santana" Brittany warns. Santana glares at her and then looks to Maggie with a scowl.

"There is no cure for this! Doctors and scientists would have used it by now. You think you have us pulled? Well you don't! Where did you get this so called information from huh?" Quinn sighs and Mercedes kind of agrees with Santana but doesn't say anything. Maggie doesn't seem fazed by Santana.

"Its real trust me, I've seen it…" she looks down then sighs "murphy that was his name. He was a cell pathologist and he came to the camp with his wife and boy. He was a mess and his family weren't any better. He began telling us that there is a lab, fully functioning in California. Scientist, doctors whatever you name it working on a vaccine to cure people." Santana listens to Maggie talk and Brittany wonders what the world would be like if there were no walkers. "He was working on the vaccine before the outbreak started, he knew it was coming. His wife was dying and one of his kid, he was bitten so many times that he turned in seconds, I shot him. I shot the little boy in the head and he cried for hours. He said that we have to get to the lab and cure everyone before it's too late and then after that… he killed himself and his wife."

Everyone is silent after the story Maggie just told and Brittany thinks about the man and his family, she pictures the little boy probably wishing for his parents, screaming out for them as the walker took chunks out of him. Brittany's heart clenches at the pain that his father and mother must have felt watching their little boy's eyes turning a grey colour and just turning into something that isn't your child anymore. Brittany looks down and can feel a lump in her throat but she swallows it and looks up.

"A cure" Brittany says in a breath.

"But how do we get to California?" Says Rachel. Brittany rubs her face with her hands and Maggie shakes her head. "It's on the other side of the state"

"We get it Berry!"

"We'll talk about it some more later, but now I just kind of want to take a shower" Brittany says looking around. Maggie lets out a laugh

"Good luck with that, there's no water supply here. I haven't showered in over a week"

"Mm that's what smells" Mumbles Santana and Quinn subtly hits Santana on the leg as Mercedes chuckles. Brittany groans and lifts up her arm and sniffs under her armpit. She shrugs and puts her arm back down.

"It's not that bad actually" Brittany says with a smile and everyone just laughs.

.

.

.

Tina is covering the windows with anything she can find so the walkers can't see her and Sam. Sam is moving things around and pushing them up against doors so they are barricaded but before that he made a nice little space for him and Tina to sleep in. Mike's his mate so he wouldn't like do anything with Tina, that's breaking the code. He gathered some food from a little cupboard in the back and found a Kettle that doesn't work so he just chucked it. Tina has finished covering up the windows and the light that was brightening up the store was now gone and the store looked quite dark and depressing.

"Can we like get vitamin D deficiency?" Sam asks and Tina laughs and walks over to him and sits down on a desk that he's put against a door.

"I made a little escape route, it's through that window through there." Sam says pointing to the little room behind the desk and sits down next to Tina and puts a can of meat in her hands. Tina sends him a thanks but grimaces when the meat in the can is literally slime. She doesn't even have any cutlery so she has to eat it with her fingers. Sam swallows and looks at the slime and then to Tina who just starts laughing. Sam shakes his head and laughs and puts the can to the side.

"We'll find them Tina, we'll find them"

.

.

.

Santana has just finished her patrol around the chapel, requested by Brittany. Everyone has to take it in turns searching around the outside of the chapel to see if there is any sign of walkers. Santana who's holding a 29. Glock in her left hand walks around the back of the chapel and sees something that confuses her. She takes a step forward and looks at the carvings on the dirty planes of cream coloured wood.

_You will burn for this_

Santana frown and runs her fingers over the carvings and just shrugs it off. It's getting late and she's tired so she doesn't think much of it.

"Some atheists probably" with that she walks back into the chapel and shuts the big brown doors so the small orange lights are the only light illuminating the chapel. Since they've been there Maggie has taught them how to make lanterns out of cans and some oils and cloth. They've made a couple so they can see what they are doing in the darkness of the chapel. Santana puts the Glock in her holster on the waistband of her jeans which Brittany gave her. Well, Brittany practically placed it on her.

_Brittany looks at Santana just swinging the crowbar around in her hand and slumps her shoulders when she carries it. Brittany looks down at the holster around her waistband and realises she has another in her backpack. She walks to Santana and touches her arm which causes Santana to harshly turn around and raise the crowbar. Brittany puts her hands up in defence._

_"__Whoa, just me" Brittany says with her hands up and a little smile playing on her face. Santana glares at her and lowers the crowbar._

_"__Don't sneak up on me! I could have killed you"_

_"__I doubt that" Brittany says and laughs at the angry look on Santana's face. Brittany takes the crowbar out of Santana's hand and looks in her eyes. Santana is confused at what Brittany's doing and her eyes drift down to Brittany's hands that are slowly moving down to her waistband. Brittany's waistband. Santana frowns and then her eyes widen. She's taking off her trousers she thinks and Brittany takes off a holster and walks even closer to Santana and touches the hem of her top. Santana doesn't breath, Brittany is so close to her and she's touching her! Santana doesn't move she just stares at Brittany. Brittany lifts the hem of Santana's top up a little so she can attach the holster to Santana's waistband. She pulls away and smiles at Santana who looks a little… bewild._

_"__It gets tiring having to carry something all the time so…" She pulls put a 29. Glock and passes to Santana who puts it in her holster. Brittany smiles and Santana looks at Brittany and smiles a little._

_"__Thanks" Santana says. Brittany nods and passes the crowbar back to her._

_"__No problem"_

Quinn's laying on one of the pews and is reading? Where did she get a book from? Mercedes is munching on some canned food, it makes Santana's stomach turn a little. _That food is gross _thinks Santana. Rachel is singing which provokes Quinn and Mercedes to tell her to shut up, Santana smirks at least she didn't have to and Maggie is fiddling around with the radio. One person is missing, oh right Brittany.

"Where's Brittany?" Santana asks in a casual voice because she doesn't want to sound… concerned? Needy?

"In the room" Quinn says not looking up from her book. Santana doesn't reply she just walks to the door on straight ahead and a little to the left and opens it to see Brittany sitting on the bed that they share looking down at something in her hand. Santana shuts the door and Brittany looks up at her.

"It's all clear" Santana said as she walks in further and sits on the bed opposite Brittany. Now that she's a bit closer she can make out what's in Brittany's hand. A picture. "What's that?" she asks, she's nosy.

Brittany looks up from the picture and looks at Santana. "My favourite picture" she says with a smile and extends the picture for Santana to have a look. Santana takes the picture that is a little ripped and dirty but she can make it out perfectly. There on the picture is Brittany holding a cute little blonde girl in her arms. Brittany is wearing a black NYPD Uniform and has the little blonde girl who has blue vibrant eyes in her arms with her right arm around Brittany's neck. They're both sporting massive smiles and Santana immediately notices that this little girl is Brittany's daughter… well was.

"She's cute" Santana says with a smile and passes the picture back to Brittany who nods with a small smile.

"Yeah she was" Brittany says and swallows. Santana looks at Brittany and something seems off, her shoulders are slumped and her eyes aren't bright blue, they're sort of like a dull blue. Not that she stares in Brittany's eyes or something…

"How old was she?" Santana asks. She doesn't want any awkwardness so she might as well start some conversation. Brittany looks at Santana.

"She was 5…" Brittany smiles "she was so energetic and so cute and funny. We used to go to the park every Sunday and feed the ducks" Santana smiles at Brittany. "She said that we have to go every Sunday because the ducks might think that we dint want to be their friends anymore" She says with a little laugh. Santana lets out a little laugh and can see Brittany stroke her thumb over the picture. The laughter seizes and Brittany looks back down at the photo before standing up and tucking it in her jean pocket.

"Have you had any food yet? I think there's a can of beans left" Brittany says as she looks at Santana. Santana just shakes her head.

"I'm not hungry, I'm pretty sure if I eat any more beans I'm going to turn into one" Santana smiles as that made Brittany laugh. Brittany walks over to her backpack and pulls out a clean t-shirt, Rachel is in charge of washing duty so she knows that the t-shirt she is wearing now will be nice and washed for tomorrow. It doesn't smell like your mom's lavender washing powder but at least it's clean. Santana looks over to Brittany just as Brittany grabs the hem of her top and lifts it over her head revealing the muscular and sculpted body underneath. Santana's jaw drops as she looks at Brittany's abs, all that work that she's doing is paying off. _God her body is like a goddess! _Santana thinks as she shamelessly stares at Brittany's body. Brittany grabs the dirty top and throws it into the little container that Rachel put down there for dirty clothes and grabs her clean top and puts it on, she takes off her shoes and walks over to her bed, she flops down onto the bed and lets out a long breath. Santana who's still recovering from Brittany's abs looks at her and wonders what she's thinking about.

"So the cure and everything what about that?" Santana asks sounding casual. Brittany lets out a little breath that's meant to sound like a little laugh but it just came out like a sigh. Brittany tilts her head a little and drums her fingers on her hand.

"I don't know, I mean if there's a cure to all of this then…." Brittany says and shrugs a little and then end of her sentence. She sits up and rests her head against the wall. "We'll find it" Santana looks over to Brittany and studies her face, something seems off but She can't put a finger on it.

"What if it's not an it? What if it's a person?" Santana asks genuinely thinking about the answer. Brittany didn't seem to think about that but her reaction was the same as before.

"Like I said, we'll get the cure one way or another"

Brittany and all the girls sit around and Quinn speaks up.

"I'm bored, why don't we play a game?"

"What game?" Brittany says, looking at Quinn. Quinn tilts her head to the side a little and thinks. She smiles and then looks to Brittany, then Rachel then to the others.

"Well we could get to know each other better, 20 questions?"

Santana groans and sits up, she glares at Quinn. "You want to play 20 Questions? How fucking old are you?!" she spits. Brittany wonders why Santana has to take on so much. She sits up and nods.

"Okay I'll go first" she says and hums. She looks to and from the girls and doesn't know who to pick. "Um… I don't know who to ask" Santana lets out a massive sigh of impatience and rubs her face. "Santana, what's your favourite food?"

Santana looks at Brittany whit a raised eyebrow. "Really? That's the question you ask me? Geez. I'd rather go out there and be munched on." Rachel shakes her head and Brittany lets out an angry sigh. Santana is really getting on her nerves with her attitude.

"Why don't we play never have I ever?" Maggie suggests.

"That's a drinking game Einstein" Santana says with an eye roll. Brittany shakes her head and looks at Quinn. Quinn smirks at her and Brittany knows why she's smirking. She stands up and everyone looks at her but she walks into her room and brings out a bottle of vodka and walks back with a grin on her face. She sits down next to Santana and stretches her legs.

"Happy?" She says looking at Santana with a teasing grin. Santana huffs with an eye roll.

"Get on with the game" she murmurs. Brittany pours a certain amount of vodka in each person's plastic cup and she opts to drink out the bottle. She thinks and comes up with so e good ones.

"I have never cheated on an exam" Brittany says proudly. Santana lets out a little scoff and takes a gulp of her alcohol, Maggie drinks and so does Quinn and Mercedes. "Well done Rachel" Brittany says and winks at her. Rachel laughs and Santana rolls her eyes.

A few drinks later the questions start turning a little inappropriate. Rachel is giggling to herself next to Mercedes who's swaying a little. Maggie is laid on her stomach and has her hands under her chin, Santana doesn't seem to be that drunk and Brittany is sitting but has her arm on top of the pew that is next to Santana.

"Never have I ever had a threesome" Slurs Rachel who's holding her cup. Everybody looks at each other and Brittany raises her cup to her lips and takes a gulp. Quinn raises her eyebrows and hums.

"No way" Quinn says looking at Brittany, Brittany just nods with a smile.

"In senior year with two girls, god." Brittany says with a lazy smile on her face at the memory. The girls giggle but Santana just stares at Brittany. _Wouldn't have guessed that _thought Santana.

Quinn blinks a couple of times before yawning "girls… I iz goin to bed" she slurs and tries to get up but fails. Rachel goes to her and wobbly helps her up, they use each other for support as they drag themselves into the room. Mercedes is just giggling to herself and Maggie starts to laugh.

Brittany swigs the last of the alcohol in her bottle and chucks it to the side. Santana hums a song drunkly and Brittany looks at her. Santana is too drunk to care and she full on starts to sing, nothing like Rachel berry though. Brittany actually smiles and listens instead of wanting to murder her.

_I wear your winter coat_

_The one you love to wear_

_So I can feel in close_

_Too was beyond compare_

_The moment waking up_

_You catch me in your eyes_

Brittany smiles and listens to Santana sing so passionately. Santana has her eyes closed as the words come out of her mouth.

_If I've been feeling heavy_

_You take me from the dark_

_Your arms they keep me steady_

_So nothing can falling apart_

Brittany feels something, something as she looks at Santana. Santana is deep in thought as she sings and Brittany can tell. She's singing about someone, someone she loves and Brittany feels like she's intruding on the little moment that Santana is having with herself…

_And I wanna be your everything and more_

_And I know every day you say it_

_But I just want you to be sure_

_That I am yours_

Santana opens her eyes and blinks a couple of times before looking to the side and seeing Brittany looking at her with a small smile and something in her eyes. Santana realises she just sung out loud and that the song she didn't realise she was singing had deep emotion and every lyric she sang she sort of crumbled. She pushes herself up off the floor and walks to the chapel doors and walks outside. Brittany's confused and knows that there is something wrong. She looks at Maggie who is asleep on her stomach and Mercedes who's snoring heavily in the corner on one of the pews with her right hand falling off it.

Santana leans on the wooden banister and looks out into the woods, darkness is all she sees. She hears footsteps behind her and then someone comes up beside her. Without even looking she knows its Brittany, she just stares ahead. _I should've took a jacket _she thinks as she shivers and on cue Brittany gently puts a jacket over her shoulders. Santana smiles a little and puts it on and feels sheltered from the cold air.

"I didn't know you could sing"

"Yeah well you don't know me"

Brittany doesn't say anything, she looks straight ahead copying Santana's ministrations.

"It's quite peaceful out here" Brittany says in a calm voice, squinting her eyes a little as a rush of cold wind hits her face. Santana just nods and she's pretty sure Brittany can't even see her but she was wrong. Brittany is staring at her and Santana feels vulnerable, like she's staring into her soul or something…

"What?" Santana says and Brittany shakes her head a little.

"When you sang, I saw it"

"Saw what?" Santana frowns and she is now looking at Brittany. Brittany looks down a little then back up to Santana's face.

"The place you go, far away from here. You're happy there you know?"

Santana swallows and doesn't say anything, it's like she can't. Brittany's right she can read Santana and Santana doesn't like it.

"I go there too, I escape this shit hole and I'm with my daughter. I picture her cute little face and her soft blonde hair" Brittany lets out a little breathless laugh "her bright smile and it just makes me happy, it gets me through this." Santana just listens and understands Brittany but she's too proud to say anything. "And that's where you went when you started to sing. You just closed your eyes and you picture it" Brittany says and tilts her head a little not taking her eyes off Santana who isn't making eye contact with her.

Santana looks at Brittany with no emotion on her face and stands straight.

"I have no happy place" she lies "there is no happy fucking place, no getting away from this!" she gestures to the surroundings. "Just because I shut my eyes doesn't mean I'm reminiscing every stupid moment in my life like you! Stop trying to get to know me or thinking that you know me because you don't!" she says with a hard face and walks away until a pale hand grabs her wrist and she's being stopped. Brittany looks at Santana and shakes her head.

"Why do you feel the need to hide? There's nothing wrong with being happy"

"I'm not happy! That's the fucking thing" she yells and glares at Brittany. "Just fucking stop!" she says and yanks her arm out of Brittany's grip and heads for the door.

"Did Robbie make you happy?"

Santana stops in her tracks and freezes at the mention of his name. Brittany looks at the back of Santana and waits for a response. She begins to speak but gets cut off by Santana growling.

"Are you some fucking stalker or something?!" Santana spits and stomps to Brittany. Brittany just swallows and looks at Santana who seems to have a fire ignited inside her at the mention of that name. "Huh? How do you even know his name!?" she says and has angry eyes.

"The other night, you… were having a bad dream and started to say his name" Brittany says calmly and Santana tries to calm her heavy breathing.

"Don't mention his name!" Santana says and Brittany purses her lips. Santana looks to the side and finds herself sniffling, she can't stop it, and she knows what's coming next. Santana turns fully around so Brittany can't see her and the tears that start rolling down her face.

"Hey, it's okay" Brittany says calmly and see's Santana's shoulders start to shake. She walks over to Santana and before Santana can scream, hit or shout at her she pulls her in for a hug. Santana wants to resist and push Brittany away but she can't, she just crumbles into the tall muscular blonde. Brittany wraps her arms around the Latina and holds her as she sobs her heart out into her chest. Santana knows why's she's crying and she can't stop, this always happens when she thinks of him. Santana starts to calm down when she feels Brittany's hands rub soothingly on her back up and down, however Brittany hold doesn't loosen. Santana won't admit it but she loves hugs and right now Brittany's hug gets an A+. Santana lets go of Brittany and instantly the warmth radiating off the blonde was gone, she looks down and sniffs. Brittany doesn't move away from her, she moves closer and moves Santana's chin up so she can look at her.

Santana looks up into bright blue eyes, even in the night sky she can make out how big and blue they are. She sniffs and her cheeks feel wet from the tears, Brittany looks into Santana's Sad brown eyes and wipes away her tears with her thumb. Santana got a warm sensation at the feel of Brittany's thumb rubbing against her cheek and shuts her eyes. Brittany has her hands on Santana's cheeks and strokes them with her thumbs and whispers gently.

"Open your eyes"

Santana opens her eyes and is met with Brittany's and a small smile. She swallows and hints a smile, Brittany takes that.

"You're okay" Brittany says and it wasn't a question it was more of a statement that made Santana feel surprisingly better. Santana realises how close her face is to Brittany's and she swallows, but she doesn't move away. Brittany looks in Santana's eyes and swallows a little, she then looks down to the pouty lips and licks her own. The act didn't go unnoticed by Santana and she swears that her heart is going to explode at the rate how fast it's beating. Brittany slowly leans in and Santana doesn't move, she couldn't even if she wanted to because Brittany is holding her face. Their lips are so close to one another's that they are practically mixing their breaths, Santana's eyes flutter closed when she feels soft pink lips graze her own. Santana lets out small sigh that tingles Brittany's lips, Brittany doesn't wait for Santana to say anything or move away, she gently connects hers and Santana's lips together.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

Santana groans a little and opens her eyes to be met with darkness. She sits up and the ratty comforter slides off her torso onto her lap, she wipes her eyes and finds them dry and crusty. She lets out a big sigh and looks to the side of her to see a sleeping Brittany. She swallows and looks at the blonde hair cascaded on the pillow they share and her mouth is slightly parted as short calm breaths puff out. Santana sighs and stops staring at Brittany and puts her head in her hand.

"Jesus" she mumbles into her hands and thinks about their kiss and how it's pretty much going to ruin her life.

_Brittany doesn't wait for Santana to say anything or move away, she gently connects hers and Santana's lips together. Santana is shocked but she can't help and kiss back at those soft pink lips that are now attached to her own. Brittany feels Santana kissing her back so she deepens the kiss moving her lips against Santana's. Brittany takes Santana's bottom lip between her own and sucks on it a little before going back in for her lips. Santana lets out a sigh when Brittany brushes her nose against her own, Santana opens her mouth a little but it's enough for Brittany's wet warm tongue to slide its way into Santana's mouth. Feeling Brittany's tongue stoke against her own somehow pulls Santana out of The Brittany trance and she pulls away and pushes Brittany away._

_Brittany catches herself and is confused. Santana kissed her back. Brittany looks at Santana whose seething and she frowns._

_"__I… What's wrong?" Brittany asks and Santana laughs bitterly and shakes her head._

_"__Who do you think you are?! Huh?" Santana growls and Brittany frowns a little. Santana is confused herself by the amazing kiss that just occurred but she can't be, she promised him. Brittany slowly starts to walk to Santana and Santana puts her hands up._

_"__Stay away from me!" Santana shouts and Brittany stays rooted in her place, wondering what the heck is happening right now. Santana isn't finished._

_"__You can't do shit like that"_

_"__Santana" Brittany says softly which makes Santana's insides feel mushy. Brittany takes a step forward and Santana moves away._

_"__Don't say my name like that! You don't fucking know me and I don't want to know you" with that Santana nudges Brittany's shoulder roughly as she storms back into the chapel. Brittany sighs and rubs her forehead._

Santana unconsciously brings her fingers up to her lips and strokes them, she can still feel the tingles from Brittany's lips, and she can still taste her. Santana shuts her eyes and all she can see is his smiling face, like Brittany described. It's her happy place. Santana is with him and they are happy, Robbie's laughing and his soft blue eyes are sparkling, sort of how Brittany's eyes sparkle. Santana shakes her head and opens her eyes to be brought back to this stinking world that she lives in. Santana lays back down on her spot of the bed that is still warm and shuts her eyes, slowly drifting to sleep with images of Robbie in her mind.

The next morning Santana awakes to an empty bed and puffy eyes. She throws the comforter off her and rubs her eyes as she walks out of the room, she looks at the girls that are in thought and talking. _What if they are talking about me? _Santana thought and scoffed.

"What's going on here?" she orders and Brittany looks up at her but Santana refuses to meet her gaze. Maggie who is tucking her shirt into her khakis looks at Santana.

"We've come up with a plan" she says and Santana rolls her eyes, and crosses her arms around her chest.

"Well a plan is what made us have to relocate from our last place" she says with raised eyebrows and Brittany looks down a little because it was her plan. However they did get some useful bits and some guns so.

"You haven't even heard it yet" says Quinn who is running her fingers through her scruffy bob, Santana shrugs with an unimpressed look.

"Don't care, don't want to hear it. I'm not leaving and certainly not following a plan from you knobs"

Brittany shakes her head and clears her throat a little, Maggie just turns to the other girls and shrugs.

"We can't stay here forever, what about the others?" asks Rachel and Santana is about to bite at her until Brittany interrupts.

"Rachel's right, I mean we can't just leave them. When we split up Tina was still passed out don't you want to see if she's okay?" Brittany says carefully and Santana doesn't look at her, she looks at her nails and shrugs. Santana does care about Tina and does want to know If she's okay.

"What's the fucking plan then?"

Brittany looks from Santana to the girls and nods.

"We go looking for the others first, we search for petrol and then we go looking for Maggie's sister" Maggie smiles at Brittany then picks up a bottle of water.

"Trust me girls, after we find my sister we will find the cure"

"But first we have to eat, then we pack okay?" Brittany says as the girls nods and grab a piece of food. Santana doesn't and Brittany grabs a protein bar out of her bag and walks to her. Santana sees Brittany coming towards her and swallows.

"Did you not understand me when I said stay away from me?"

Brittany places half a bottle of water and a protein bar in front of her and takes a step back. "You need to eat" Santana rolls her eyes but inside she's sort of smiling at the gesture. Also her stomach makes a loud ass growl giving away the fact that she's starving. She looks up to see Brittany with a grin and snatches the bottle and bar off the floor and walks away from her. Brittany sighs a little and looks at the spot which Santana was standing at.

_I don't understand why she doesn't like me _Brittany thinks but then puts it to the back of her head when she sees Maggie hooking the radio to the waistband of her trousers. She goes in the room and grabs her backpack and starts to pack up all her stuff.

Once everybody has got their belongings they start to reload weapons and attach them to holsters and getting ready to go back out there and be open to walkers. Brittany grabs a crowbar and slides it in between the straps of her backpack so it's secure on her back and won't fall off, also she don't have to carry it so bonus. Maggie is holding her machete in her right hand and has her backpack on, Rachel is just holding a crowbar like she doesn't know what to do with it. Brittany feels like she really needs to run some lessons on how to use the weapons and how to kill a walker. Everybody looks ready and prepared to smash any skull of a walker.

"Let's go"

.

.

.

Puck's boots scraping against the ground is the only thing that can be heard. It's deadly silent and that's saying something. He's been up since the sky started to turn light and he was out of that tailor shop. He's on a mission, he needs to find his friends and he needs to find them soon. It's fine a couple splitting up but everybody is on their own and that is not good. They have no vehicle, not a lot of supplies and no accommodation. It's too dangerous for them to be split up and alone, so puck is searching. Puck itches his head and turns around trying to retrace his steps back to the police car, he's just confused.

"They all went in different directions" he says to himself, he saw Tina and Sam head east but Mike and Artie went west. He's torn and doesn't know where to go or what to do. He exhales deeply then rubs his eyes, he looks from east then to west and he starts to head east. He needs to find Sam and Tina so then he can find Mike and Artie.

.

.

Mike pours some water on his hand and splashes it on his face to wake him up, he rubs his eyes and runs his hands through his jet black spiky hair. Artie takes off his glasses and wipes them on his cardigan and looks at a blurry mike.

"Mike we need to find them"

Mike looks at him and inhales deeply and shakes his head a little.

"And how do we do that Artie? We don't even know where they are and you don't have you're wheelchair so we'd be too slow" Mike says and Artie sighs because he knows that Mike is right. Mike slumps down onto the floor and rests his arms on his bent knees.

"They'll come for us, I know it…"

.

.

"Hold on isn't that the cop car?" Brittany says and squints her eyes so she can get a better look at the abandoned car with all for doors wide open parked in the middle of the street. Santana looks to Quinn then to Brittany who's already racing towards the car. When the group get to the car Brittany lets out a sigh and Rachel frowns in confusion and panic.

"They probably ran out of petrol like we did…"

Brittany shakes her head and turns to the girls and rubs her face before pursing her lips.

"It looks like they fled, I mean all the doors are open and…" Brittany walks around the car to the trunk and pops it open. She looks at Arties wheelchair laying there and two bags full of what she can recall supplies.

"Artie's wheelchair is in here as well as two bags of supplies"

"They ran, do you think..." Quinn questions.

"The walkers got to them." Santana says and rubs her eyes. Maggie looks at the girls faces and looks to the floor. But then she looks up.

"They're not dead, there's no blood or bodies so they must of got away" she says and Brittany looks at her.

"We need to find them, they're out there with no supplies. There's walkers so they're not safe" Brittany says with her hands on her hips and Santana just stares at Brittany. Quinn nods and picks up her stuff she put on the ground. Brittany grabs the bags of supplies and chucks one to Maggie and another to Mercedes.

"Artie's out there without a wheelchair, so someone must be carrying him"

"We're not lugging that cripples machinery around because he forgot to grab it! Now let's move" Orders Santana harshly towards Brittany and Brittany bites her tongue and shuts the trunk.

"But which way do we go?" Rachel queries and Brittany tilts her head a little. They don't actually know which way they are going or where to go. Brittany looks around and shrugs with a frustrated sigh.

"We'll head east first, it is closer to the town and that's the likeliest place they would have headed" States Quinn with a confident tone of voice and Brittany nods and turns east. They are going to find everyone even if it kills them, literally…

Brittany is in front leading the group as they inch further into the village. It looks a lot better than some others that she's visited but you can tell that it is run down. Some little corner shops have their windows broken and the town its self has no colour. It's like it's been drained and everything just seems grey and dull. They've searched every shop they've come across and there's been no signs yet, they haven't even come across one walker yet.

"It just seems too quiet" exclaims Quinn with a confused look. Brittany groans a little as they haven't come across anything, not a single thing. Santana sighs loudly, which actually resembles an angry huff.

"This is a fucking waste of time! They're clearly not here… we should have gone west or north, hell maybe south." Santana says and rolls her eyes and looks at everyone but glances at Brittany. Brittany turns around and faces the group of girls and looks at Santana. She's wearing some dark tight chinos and a grey t-shirt which is a little too tight around the chest area so it enhances her rambunctious twins which Brittany's eyes are glued onto right now. She hears someone clear their throat and she looks up and brushes off the fact that she was eye-fucking Santana's tits.

"We are going to keep looking until it gets late, then we'll find somewhere to stay and tomorrow we'll look somewhere else… okay?" She says and everyone nods except Santana who's got a hard face and glaring at Brittany. Brittany looks at her and blue eyes lock onto angry brown ones, Santana swallows a little as she looks at Brittany but more importantly into those ocean deep blue eyes.

"Santana?"

Santana rolls her eyes and barely nods as she mumbles incoherent sentences, Brittany nods and turns back around.

"Let's get searching"

.

.

Tina groans as she and Sam drag themselves along the streets of god knows where. They physically have no strength, not even to open a door. It's been about 3 days since they've eaten and it's really starting to affect them. More Sam than it is Tina because Sam is a tall guy he needs food to like function, Tina is hungry like extremely hungry but more tired and dehydrated. Sam is willing to cut off his own arm and have a munch on it. Their slow and sloppy feet dragging across the pavement is the only thing that can be heard. Sam stops and rests a minute, Tina stops and looks at him with a sigh.

"Sam we can stop if you like?"

Sam shakes his head with little power and inhales deeply then exhales, he looks at Tina and stands straight.

"No I'm fine, just a little… shaky"

"You need to eat, we need to eat. It's too dangerous, you have no strength and what if we come across some walkers?" Tina says with a look and Sam sighs because he knows she's right. There's no sign of any walker activity yet so there is some time, time to also find the others so they can group together and figure out what to do next.

"Let's just keep on walking and see if we can find anything. There's got to be something around here like a shop or something" Sam says and picks himself up and starts to carry on walking with Tina following beside him.

About an hour later they come across a rundown local newsagents, Sam looks at Tina and looks around, he walks to the side and picks up a brick. When they fled they left all their weapons, well a crowbar and a revolver but at least they had some protection. It looks like this brick is their weapon now. Sam turns to Tina and nods a little.

"we need to check it out, there could be some food in there" Sam says and Tina looks at the small building that is dull and dark and has broken windows like everywhere else, there's rubbish and god knows what else scattered around and it's quite dusty. Tina has never really been one of the ones that go out for supplies or go to clear out some walkers, she's the one who fixes people or stays in and finds a way to cure it.

"I'm not… exactly trained in killing those walkers." Tina says with an embarrassed smile Sam pats her shoulder and looks at the market.

"I'll kill them all, just stay close to me" He says and smiles at her before walking into the rundown local shop. He slowly walked forward and Tina followed behind him, they stood on glass and other things on the floor that crunched which echoed throughout the tiny but messy newsagents. Sam looks from left to right and even checks in the back and behind the broken counter and there is no sign of any walkers.

"It's all clear Tina, look around for any packaged food or anything" Sam says and starts to rummage through things on the floor. Tina puts her hands on her hips and shakes her head before she starts to scavenge.

.

.

Puck is crumbling, he don't think he can go on. That's a bit dramatic, you know when you get really hungry you feel like crying? That's how he feels right now but he's not giving up. He's passed nearly everything and he's collected some useful supplies, he found a coconut. A coconut. He lets out a long breath and stops for a second. He rubs his eyes and runs his hand over his Mohawk, he looks from left to right and then back to left when he sees something. He frowns and walks over to a store which has had its door busted in, he steps in and looks around. Someone's been here. He looks at the material that is falling from the window that looked like it was protecting them from being seen. He looks to the desk that is pushed up against the door as a barrier and to the little area where there is some rubbish and to ratty pieces of material. He smiles and nods.

"They've been here! Sam and Tina" he says to himself and walks out of the shop and looks at the dusty floor, he squints and can make out some traces. "I'm coming guys!"

.

.

Brittany grunts as she plunges her knife through the eye of a walker, she kicks it in its mid-section and it falls to the ground. Brittany puts her knife back in her holster and carries on walking. Santana looks at the walker laying on the ground with blood pouring out of its head and then looks to Brittany and bites her lip. There's no doubt that Brittany is the strongest and most skilled in the group so Santana is actually glad she's with Brittany but she would never admit that.

"Hold up, do you see that?" Maggie says as she eyes something. There's some movement in an alley, it looks like the silhouettes are carrying something. Brittany squints and moves her head forward so she can get a better look at the distance that she is at. She sees them turn right, she whips her head around to the girls.

"There was someone there, I'm pretty sure it wasn't a walker!"

"Go"

Brittany and the girls jog over to the dark alley and look left and right for any indication as to where they may have went.

"Right" Brittany says and they all turn right and jog down the bit until they meet the end where it is light. Santana looks to the left and lets out a breath.

"TINA" Santana shouts and Tina turns around and smiles so big. She taps Sam's shoulder and he turns around and lets out a relived sigh. Tina and Sam run down to the girls and Santana engulfs Tina in a massive hug. Mercedes looks at Sam and smiles and then hugs him hard. Brittany and Maggie stand to the side and watch as the girls hug them both, Brittany smiles at Tina and Pats Sam's shoulder.

"Guys, this is Maggie." Brittany introduces Maggie and Tina and Sam introduce themselves. After a long detailed description on how they all got split up and what happened. Tina looks at Sam and sighs then they both look to Rachel. Before they can say anything Santana cuts in.

"Well now we are sort of all together, let's go look for the others" she says and she already walks off. Tina and Sam decide to wait to tell Rachel about Finn.

When Puck saw them he thought he was hallucinating, his knees buckled and he let out a sigh of relief. Gathering all of his energy he shouts to catch their attention. Santana is the first one to look and when she sees him she pats everyone and points over to him, where he's know falling to his knees. They all run over to him and help him up.

"Puck!"

"Oh my God"

"You're okay dude!"

Puck nods and chuckles breathlessly, looking up at everyone as Brittany and Sam lift him up onto his feet and support him to stand.

"I can't believe I found you guys… You got anything to eat?" He says and Brittany pats his shoulder and helps him to sit up against a wall. Brittany opens her bag and pulls out some canned fruit and a bottle of water and placed it in front of puck. Instantly he takes it and downs the water a minute of seconds and starts to devour the fruit. Brittany leaves him and walks over to Santana, Quinn and Maggie.

"Now all we need to do is find Artie, Mike and Finn" She says in a breath.

"What are we waiting for then?" Questions Santana and by the look on her face and the tone of her voice she's not waiting for an answer. Brittany gives her one any way.

"We shouldn't check tonight, I mean Puck can barely stand, we just found Sam and Tina…" Quinn nods her head in agreement and Santana rolls her eyes with a shake of her head.

"What I say doesn't matter" Santana murmurs quietly, but Brittany hears it and she sighs a little.

"Or, we could look for a place to stay, drop puck and anybody else off and go and check for the others?" She suggests trying to make everyone satisfied. Everyone meaning Santana. She sees Santana nod a little but what she doesn't know is Santana is holding back a smile. Brittany touches Quinn's arm and tells them that she's going to go tell the others. As she walks she brushes past Santana ever so gently and Santana looks up at her and into her eyes. Brittany looks into those deep brown eyes and sends her the softest smile ever known to man that makes Santana's knees buckle and her heart pummel. Santana watches as Brittany walks over to Puck and everyone and her eyes are on Brittany. She feels her lips tingle as she thinks about the kiss, the kiss that they shared.

Sorry I'm late on updating this story. I've been writing My Soldier, Brittany Pierce but I promise not t neglect this! Any ideas you guys want to add just PM me, I'm happy to take suggestions J thanks and review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 13**

They find an empty house, it's not the best solution but it's good enough, everything and anything is good enough in this world. Brittany told everybody not to settle in, they were only going to be there for a day or two, just until they find the boys and then they can carry on with their quest to California. It's getting dark outside and Brittany knows that they have to leave now as it is hard to kill walkers in the dark, especially in an open place like this, they can come out of anywhere and have a munch on you. Scanning the room, Brittany looks for people who look fit enough to go and search with her. Puck was definitely off the list, he barely had enough energy to hold the water bottle in his hand. Tina and Sam just re-grouped with everyone, Brittany doubts that they'd want to go back out there again, not just yet. Brittany looks over to Quinn and sees that she has her back up against the wall and she's trying to keep her eyes open, but failing miserably. Quinn's off the list. Brittany thinks she's run out of people until her eyes stop at Santana and Maggie. Santana is staring intently at the knife in her hand, occasionally running the tip of her index finger over the length of it and then touching the sharp point. Maggie is fiddling with a radio in her hands, no doubt trying to get a signal and connect with her sister. Is it safer for Brittany to go out on her own? Probably not, it is getting later.

Brittany walks over to Maggie and squats down next to her with a smile.

"Hey, still no luck?" she asks looking at the fuzzing radio and Maggie shakes her head with a sigh. She looks in her eyes and see's determination. Brittany sends her a small smile and looks around before leaning in to Maggie, lowering her voice a little.

"I was wondering if you would come with me to go and search for Mike and Artie?" she asks and Maggie nods her head with a little shrug.

"Sure, I ain't got nothin' better to do" she gives a tight lipped smile and starts to gather her things, and by things she means weapons. Brittany smiles before getting back up and looking over at Santana. Brittany sighs and is hesitant about walking over to her, they haven't been on very good terms lately. Not that they weren't before, but it's worse lately. Sucking it up, Brittany stalks over to Santana and clears her throat a little. Santana looks up at her with a scowl and Brittany swallows a little.

"What?" she spits and Brittany purses her lips.

"I need you to help me go and search for Mike and Puck" she orders, there is no time to be civil and nice with people. Brittany's had enough now. Santana raises an eyebrow and lays down the knife she was playing with and looks at Brittany with a smug look.

"Oh really? You need my help?" she smirks and Brittany clucks her tongue, getting a little annoyed.

"You were the one who wanted to search for them today anyway!" she hisses and Santana jumps up onto her feet with a threating glare. Brittany however doesn't flinch, she keeps Santana's gaze.

"I know what I said!" Santana spits and looks around at everyone else, seeing that they are just exhausted. She then looks back at Brittany and rolls her eyes. "Fine!" she states before walking away. Brittany rubs her temples, feeling headache coming on and goes to get some weapons. If they are going out there, they are going to be equipped and ready to take down any fucker that wants to cross them. Brittany grabs her trusty bat and slips a fully loaded pistol into her holster placed on her jeans. She looks over at Maggie to see that she looks ready and then her eyes flicker over to Santana who is cracking her neck slightly. It's time.

"Okay guys listen up" Brittany states and everyone looks at her, well they try to through hooded eyes. Brittany knows they are exhausted but they need to be cautious and ready if anything attacks them when she and the girls are gone. "Me, Santana and Maggie are going out to check for the boys. I know you're all tired but I feel like one of you should take watch and swap shifts until we get back. I don't want you guys to be completely unsecured and you know, walkers attack. Just be aware okay?" She warns them and they give her some tired nods and some mumbles. She signals for Santana and Maggie that it's time to go but before she leaves Quinn comes stumbling to her and grabs her forearms. Brittany looks down at the blonde woman and smiles a little.

"Be careful out there"

"We know Quinn" She smiles before leaning down and planting a gentle kiss to the woman's cheek. Quinn looks down bashfully, her cheeks turning pink and gives Maggie and Santana a glance before walking back to Tina and Sam. Santana rolls her eyes and folds her arms over her chest.

"Are we going to fucking go, or are you just going to flirt with Blondie?" She growls and Maggie purses her lips to stop herself from laughing. _Somebody sounds jealous _she thinks and leads the way out, Brittany and Santana following pursuit.

The night sky is upon them as they hunt, checking every house in their path. Nothing, not even a bloody walker. Brittany's not going to lie and say she's tired but she knows that these guys mean something to Santana, and that she would not let her down. Thinking back to the police car, Brittany remembers that they headed east, maybe they took the wrong turn.

"Guys, I think we headed the wrong way" She states, stopping. Santana turns to look at her and Maggie raises an eyebrow.

"You think?" She asks and Brittany nods.

"Think about it, if they split up and we found puck headed north, Tina and Sam headed east so Mike and Artie must have headed…"

"West" Santana buts in, her eyes lightening up a little. It's something, we have something that could lead us to them.

"But what about everyone back there?" Maggie asks and Brittany purses her lips and rubs her chin.

"They're too tired, they would be no help at all. I say we leave them to sleep and we carry on and head west." Brittany informs and Santana actually agrees making Brittany raise an eyebrow and look in her direction with a smile. Santana scoffs and starts to walk west, leaving Brittany and Maggie behind.

"She likes you, you know" Maggie states simply with a smile and Brittany looks at her with a curious look before they both run to catch up with Santana. Again they haven't come across anything except the police car that they saw before. This time they head west and pray to god that they find Mike, Artie and Finn. They walk for about half an hour, all of them listening to each other breathe. West is nothing like they were, it's practically empty. There's no buildings, no cars and certainly no walkers. It's too eerie and suspicious for Brittany's liking.

"For god sake! Where the hell could they be?" Santana moans and drags her feet across the gravel. Brittany just keeps looking from side to side for any clues, just anything.

"They're hiding, so we're looking for a building, maybe a tunnel" Brittany states and Santana laughs sarcastically.

"Do you see any tunnels around here? Or any buildings for that matter" she mumbles the last part and Brittany chooses not to answer her. Her feet are hurting and she's tired but she knows that there is still two of her people out there and she's not going to give up. They still need to look for Finn yet. One at a time, one at a time. Brittany's eyes light up when she spots a building at the end of the lonely walkway. She turns to Santana and Maggie and smiles.

"This could be it" she says and Maggie lets out a breath through a smile, Santana doesn't do anything she just moves faster.

"Well then, let's go"

They walk towards the building and when they come in eyes reach they grimace slightly at how dirty and unpleasant it looks.

"Are you sure they'd be in here?" Maggie asks and Brittany looks at the building.

"We've all seen and lived in worse" Brittany mumbles as she tilts her head a little and surveys the building. She walks to the side a little and nods to herself.

"We need to check the perimeter" she states but Santana rolls her eyes.

"We haven't got time, let's just go in" she says in a dismissive manner But Brittany doesn't let down.

"No, this place is too big. There could be walkers inside and walkers behind the building so then we would have no escape route" she explains and Maggie's hums in agreement but Santana just growls and rolls her eyes.

"We're wasting time!" she snaps and Brittany sighs in annoyance. Maggie looks from Brittany to Santana, watching them with a small smile.

"We're taking precaution" Brittany fires back and Santana takes a step forward so she's in Brittany's face but Brittany doesn't back down, she stands straight and looks into Santana's hard brown one's.

"You're testing my patience Blondie" Santana warns and Brittany raises one eyebrow.

"I'm trying to keep you safe… actually" she corrects and Santana growls. Maggie sighs, knowing she should stop this before anything breaks out and the fact that they are all wasting time.

"Okay do you know what I have an idea" Maggie buts in and bends down to pick up a stick. Brittany and Santana look at her with a questioning look. "Let's throw this to the side of the building and anything behind it will come out" she informs and Brittany raises her eyebrows and smiles.

"Genius" she grins and Maggie smirks playfully, Santana just rolls her eyes. That's her signature move. Maggie takes a step forward and grips the stick tightly before bringing her arm back and launching it to the side where the bins are. Brittany clutches her crowbar as she waits for any walkers to come staggering out. But none do… Santana smirks and lets out a sarcastic sigh.

"Well would you look at that, I was right" she brags and Brittany tuts internally. "Now let's go inside and find Mike and Artie" she orders and leads the way. Brittany and Maggie follow in pursuit and grimace at the smell when Santana pushes the door open. Santana actually looks away and her line of sight is now on Brittany who looks at her with sparkling blue eyes. Santana swallow but averts her eyes. "I'm not going first, I'll probably step in some huts or something" she excuses herself and stands behind Brittany, therefore making her the leader. Brittany glances at Maggie who smirks and she just rolls her eyes as she steps inside the ruined building.

"Look at this place" she says in awe at how big this place is. It's completely annihilated with the walls smashed and god knows what on the floor but before this Brittany imagines it was some sort of town hall. She takes a step forward and stands on some brick, making her a foot taller as she surveys the building. She spots a door on the far left and two flights of stairs. She lets out a breath and turns around to look at Santana and Maggie.

"There's a door and two flights of stairs. I don't really want us to split up but this place is too big and will take us too long to find Mike and Artie together" She confesses and Maggie looks across at Santana then back to Brittany.

"I'll take upstairs" she says but Brittany shakes her head.

"I reckon this place is bigger than we think. No doubt upstairs will have doors after doors and you will get crowded by walkers" Brittany tells her but Santana is quick to but in.

"That is if there is any" she states with sass and Brittany nods stiffly.

"If there is any" she repeats through a clenched jaw. Maggie hums in thought but Brittany already knows what to do. "Santana you take door, I'll take upstairs and Maggie you take downstairs" she confirms but Santana and Maggie protest.

"Uh no way!"

"Brittany, let me take upstairs, seriously I can handle it. If there is any walkers and I mean a great load I'll tell you, we still got the walkie talkie's right?" Maggie asks and Brittany frowns in thought before indicating for Maggie to turn around with her index finger and looks in the rucksack. Brittany pulls out two walkie talkies and passes one over to Maggie.

"Hey what the hell! Why don't I get one?" Santana moans out and Brittany rubs her eyes.

"Because there's only two, okay do you know what? Here have this one" Brittany says and passes Santana the other walkie talkie. "It just means when Maggie's in trouble you have to go and help her" She tells Santana who frowns and raises her eyebrows.

"Oh screw that" she scoffs and returns the walkie talkie back to Brittany who smirks internally. Brittany inhales deeply before looking at Maggie and Santana.

"We look for Artie and Mike, if we don't find them and I mean after we've searched the whole building then we leave okay?" Brittany affirms and the ladies both nod. "Right, Maggie you're upstairs, Santana you're downstairs. I'll take the door" she groans slightly and glances at the mysterious door.

"Be careful guys" Maggie says before walking over the debris towards the large stairs in the middle of the room. Brittany nods at her as she slowly walks up the stairs and out of her sight. She turns to look at Santana who's looking a little nervous.

"You alright?" Brittany asks her softly and Santana scoffs and straightens her back.

"I'm fine" she dismisses and mutters angrily as she practically climbs over the debris to the stairs that lead downstairs. Brittany sighs and secretly prays for her, for her to be safe, as well as Maggie. She shakes her head and walks over to the fancy wooden door that is covered in blood and cracks. She twists the knob handle and slowly pushes it open, waiting until it's full open so she can see inside. She's learnt from police training to never walk in unalarmed. You wait. That is what she does and when she sees that there is no sign of nobody she slowly walks in and frowns. She's slowly walking down the corridor which has blood splatters on it. _Where the hell are we_ she thinks as she looks side to side. On her right there is a row of large windows and inside of them are rooms. With tables and chairs and bookshelves. Brittany frowns but stops when she hears moans. Instantly she's alert and crouches down so she's not visible in the window that look too strong to smash open. They're the sort of windows that are bulletproof, you could throw a brick at them and they wouldn't break. As she crouches nearer to the blue door that is open she swallows, she knows a walker is in there. Just as she is about to barge in she feels someone tap her shoulder and she jumps and acts on defences, hence pinning the person to the ground. That person being Santana. Santana frowns under her and is about to give her a bollocking so Brittany clasps her hand over her mouth which makes Santana glare at her.

"Shh" Brittany whispers and is now aware that she is on top of Santana, pinning her to the blood splattered floor. Santana hears the loud moan and a munching sound and understands why Brittany told her to be quiet. Brittany slowly gets off Santana but still crouches low. Santana slowly sits up and crouches to, still frowning at her.

"Why the fuck did you tackle me to the ground?!" She whispers harshly at Brittany who gives her a look.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people" Brittany whispers back at a half panting Santana. They both realise that they're really close and Brittany can't help but look at Santana's lips, but when she does she misses when Santana does for a split second. Brittany looks back into her eyes. "Why are you here anyway?" She whispers and Santana looks behind her just in case and then looks to Brittany.

"The doors locked and there isn't no way I'm going with Laura croft up there so" She shrugs nonchalantly, looking to the blue door. Brittany averts her attention back to the moaning inside that room that they are right next to. She slowly crouches forward so she can peer her head in and when she does her eyes widen because it is certainly not what she expected. She quickly retracts her head and sits flat against the wall. "What?" Santana asks and Brittany looks at her with wide eyes.

"We need to get out of here" Brittany whispers to a confused Santana. Brittany shakes her head giving Santana the impression that it's bad. "We are in an elementary school" she confesses and Santana swallows. One thing that Santana has never had to do is kill a child. It's a shame Brittany couldn't say the same.

"Oh fuck" Santana whispers, shutting her eyes for a second. "Is that a child in there?" She asks Brittany who nods with a grimace.

"Yep currently munching on their teacher."

Santana grimaces and shuts her eyes, trying to get rid of the nasty image in her head.

"We can't just leave, Artie and Mike could be in here" She defends and Brittany sighs with a disbelieving look.

"Where exactly? Where could they hide in here" Brittany questions and Santana is not giving up.

"In a cupboard, anywhere, you'll be amazed. Please Brittany" She mumbles and Brittany swallows, shocked because Santana just begged. Brittany sighs and rubs her face, she can't go through this again, she can't look into the face of a child- used to be child- and plunge a knife through its head. But she realises that her and Santana are just sitting out in the open in a corridor. Santana looks at Brittany and sighs, admiring at how gorgeous she is. "I know what you're thinking-" She begins and Brittany looks at her. "You don't want to kill them, I get it, but they're not children Brittany. They will kill us. You know that" she informs with a sad smile and Brittany nods, inhaling sharply and clutching her crowbar.

"Cover my back" She tells Santana before walking into the class room and driving the crowbar down onto the little boy's head who's currently buried in his teachers guts. Brittany hits him one more time and to be on the safe side she crushes the teachers head too. Santana walks in and swallows down the bile that just raised at the scene and checks the little cupboard. No luck.

"Nothing here"

"Next one"

Brittany and Santana carefully walk down the corridors, peering through the window to begin and summing up how many walkers they're going to kill until they stop when they reach a door. A door with a square window in it. Brittany being taller than Santana, steps up to the door and peeks through the window but she chokes on a breath. Santana frowns and leans on her toes to peer in. she frowns when she only see's one walker, a little girl.

"What's the problem?" she asks Brittany who's staring at the walker with an unrecognisable expression, it's like she's frozen. "Hey!" Santana whispers harshly and makes Brittany look at her by her shoulders but she wish she didn't. She's never seen this look on Brittany's face before, sadness and vulnerability. Santana eases off and frowns softly. "Hey, are you okay?" she asks, a little worried at how Brittany Is acting until Brittany clenches her jaw and looks at the walker again. Santana watches Brittany stares at the walker like she knows her until something hits Santana. Santana looks at the girl again before her eyes widen. She looks like Brittany's daughter. Oh my fucking god she thinks and she swallows as she sees Brittany's eyes look a little red and watery. She definitely cannot deal with an emotional Brittany right now, she's afraid she'll like her even more, or show her comforting side.

"I… I can't" Brittany croaks out through a broken whisper. Santana exhales deeply and purses her lips as she carefully slides her hand into Brittany's. Brittany looks at Santana but Santana keeps her eyes a head, staring at the walker because if she looks in Brittany's blue eyes she won't be able to control herself.

"I-I know it looks like… your daughter but you know she isn't" Santana reminds her softly and Brittany squeezes her hand.

"I know" Brittany begins and looks into Santana's eyes "My daughter died in my arms" she whispers brokenly and Santana swallows, not knowing this and feeling sad for the woman next to her. Santana slowly rubs her thumb over Brittany's hand in a soothing movement, telling her that it's all going to be okay.

"Get out of here! Now! I repeat! There's too many! There fucking children!" comes Maggie's voice from the walkie talkie but that's not what shocks them it's the fact that it was so loud and the girl eating another girls brains turns around and snarls through a moan, with blood and brains dripping from her chin. Brittany and Santana swallow when all of a sudden more of them start to emerge from classrooms behind the door.

"Oh my god" Santana whispers.

"Run!" Brittany shouts and lets go of Santana's hand as she runs down the corridor they just walked up. Santana follows in pursuit and tries to catch glances from behind her but doesn't have the balls. Brittany pushes open a door and spots some walkers staggering out another classroom to her left, oh shit.

"Santana run!" She shouts and runs her fastest, hoping that she's going the right way to lead her back to Maggie. Maggie. Santana pants from behind her and grunts at the burning feeling in her legs. She hears moans and a lot of them from behind her, like they sound right they're next to her ear and she panics.

"Brittany, they're catching up" She shouts as Brittany pushes through the cracked door and stops in her tracks. Santana's eyes widen when Brittany stops when they're back where they started. "Move, what are you doing?" She shouts until she gets a look at what's in front of her. Coming down the stairs is Maggie with a panicked look on her face and about 15 walkers coming close behind her. Santana pants and looks behind her seeing that the walkers are coming closer. Brittany looks to the door and her eyes widen when she sees walker coming through it, blocking them in.

"Where the fuck did they come from?" She shouts and looks to a panicked Maggie and Santana. She breathes hard and remembers. "Downstairs, go!" she shouts and runs towards the flight of stairs that lead downstairs.

"It's locked!" Santana shouts behind her but Brittany doesn't take no notice, she is not going to die here. She doesn't need to look behind her to see that there is a horde of walkers chasing after them. She leads and runs down the stairs to come face to face with a door. She rattles the knob and the door doesn't open.

"Shit!"

"I told you its locked" Santana shouts and pants from behind her. Maggie and Santana panic and look behind them seeing a horde of zombies staggering down the stairs. "Brittany!"

"They're coming!"

Brittany takes a step back and drives her foot into the door knob. Once, twice.

"We're going to die" Santana cries, looking at the walkers that are nearly in her face. She can smell the horrid rotten smell from their teeth. This is it. Brittany kicks the door and it flies open and she wastes no time grabbing Santana by the arm and throwing her inside the room. Brittany's mind is on auto pilot and she doesn't even look inside the room, she shuts the metal door she kicked open and presses up against it to try and hold back the walkers. They bang against the door and Brittany grunts out loud, putting all her strength and might into holding them back.

"Mike! Artie!" Santana screams and actually pulls them into a hug. They hug back, relieved to see her.

"Sorry to ruin your reunion but we might need some help here" Maggie chokes out as she and Brittany push the door forward and try and avoid the walkers clawing hands. Santana swallows when she sees a walkers face pop through the gap and grimaces when Brittany kicks it in the face multiple times. Mike gets up and adds his strength to holding back the walkers, even though he's not doing much. Not eating and drinking for days makes you weak.

"We're not going to hold these back for much longer" Brittany shouts through clenched teeth, a bead of sweat rolling off her nose and onto her jacket.

"There's another way out!" Artie mentions, pointing to the other bolted door. "It leads out back, to the bins" he adds and Santana gets to work, running over there and taking off each panel with her crowbar.

"Ughhaahh" Maggie screams out through a growl as she uses her last bit of strength to push the breaking door up against the walkers. Brittany pants and looks at mike.

"Good to see you again" she pants out and Mike smiles through a grunt.

"You too"

"It's done!" Santana says kicking the planks out of the way and slowly opening the door, peaking outside to see that there are no walkers. She looks behind her at the door that is on its hinges, being battered by a horde of walkers and Brittany, Maggie and Mike who are trying to keep them out. "We need to go now!" she shouts. Maggie let's go of the door and notices how more walkers try and worm their way through without her added weight. She runs over and out of the door, inhaling as much air as she can. Mike and Brittany struggle to keep them out.

"Mike, get Artie out of here" Brittany struggles out and his eyes widen.

"You can't hold this up by your own!" he retorts but Brittany growls. Mike gives the door one last push before letting go and running to Artie, picking him up with a struggle and running outside. Brittany cries at the weight of the walkers pushing through and knows she can't hold them back much longer.

"BRITTANY!" Santana shouts, telling her to move but Brittany knows if she lets go they will make it about 3 minutes until the horde over takes them. Brittany looks over her shoulder at Santana and tries to dodge rotten hands and snapping jaws.

"Go Santana, it will give you time to out run them" She chokes out but Santana shakes her head.

"I'm not leaving you Brittany!" she screams, and runs forward, pushing the door back. Brittany looks at her and pants hard.

"On three we let go and run!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

Brittany and Santana let go and quickly run so the door and loads of walkers don't fall flat on them. Brittany takes Santana's hand and shuts the door behind them, running to where Mike, Artie and Maggie are. They all start running when the walkers barge through that door and start to stagger after them. They don't realise it but they're heading north. Mike starts to fall behind with Artie in his arms and Brittany looks back at them.

"Mike! Move!" she shouts but with mike not eating and drinking, he has no strength to carry on. He's like how Puck was. Brittany curses and let's go of Santana's hand to run back to Mike and take Artie out of his arms. "Now move!" she orders and mike starts to jog forward, Maggie and Santana grab his arms and run with him. Brittany with Artie in her arms, pants as she runs with added weight. They made it out of there and now they are going to make it home.

Maggie spots the police car and pushes herself forward, running around to the driver's side.

"There's no point… No gas" Mike pants out and they carry on running until they come face to face with the building they are currently built up in. Maggie runs in first, then Santana with Mike and everyone is startled but Tina screams in joy when she sees mike. Quinn stands up and looks for Brittany.

"Where's Brittany?" She asks and Santana who is bent over with her hands on her knees, is the first one to look over to the door, worriedly. Everyone stops and goes silent until Brittany comes barging through the door with a much tired Artie in her arms. Everybody sighs in relief and Sam is up to bolt the door and take Artie out of her arms. Quinn runs over to a tired and sweaty Brittany and pulls her in for a bone crushing hug. "Oh my god, you're okay!" she sputters out and squeezes Brittany tight, who's too tired to reciprocate. Her eyes find Santana's dark ones and she breathes out, thinking that Santana is the one she wants to hug now. Little did she know Santana is thinking the same.

They survived and they got Mike and Artie back, Brittany should be happy. But she's not. She doesn't break eye contact with Santana until Quinn pulls away from the hug and smiles brightly at her. Brittany sends Santana a small smile before looking at Quinn and giving her a tired smile. Throughout the rest of the night everyone eats and talks about what happened today. Quinn looks at Brittany with these smiles that Santana hates and Santana doesn't realise she's doing it but she finds herself looking at Brittany like she never has before. With something different. She's in trouble.

Okay, I just want to start by saying how sorry I am for neglecting you guys and not updating. It's been months and I'm surprised there's still anybody following this story. I have some good news, I have the inspiration to carry on with this story, meaning you guys will hopefully get an update every week. What did you think of this chapter? They found Artie and Mike, but what about Finn? Santana and Brittany, well…. Guys Pm me, Review and please tell me your ideas for this story ad what you want to happen. I do have a couple of ideas but… I love you guys and keep loving zombies!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 (because last chapter was chapter 12)**

Brittany doesn't think that she has ever looked this forward to going to sleep, because let's be honest nobody wants to go to sleep and remember all the things that they have done. Right now all Brittany cares about is getting some rest and relieving the pain in her aching muscles. The hard floor she's laying on isn't doing much for her. There's only two rooms and 11 of them so some people had to sacrifice and one of those was Brittany. Maggie, Rachel, Santana, took room and Puck, Mike, Tina and Artie took the other room. Leaving Quinn, Mercedes and Sam to sleep downstairs on the hard cold floor.

Brittany sighs as she stares up at the ceiling, knowing that she isn't going to get any sleep. Thoughts of today run through her head and how she froze when she saw that walker. If Santana wasn't there she could've died and she owes that to her. Brittany's head snaps down to Quinn who rolls over, throwing her arm around her abdominals and snuggling up to her. Quinn lets out a little hum in her sleep and Brittany lets out a breath. She knows how Quinn's been acting around her lately, she's not blind. Quinn might have a little crush on her. Brittany's not denying that she isn't beautiful because she is but how can you like anyone in a world like this. Then again it's only a harmless crush and Brittany's not one to shy away to some female company. Ever since her girlfriend left her she was quite popular with the ladies, after her shift at the station she would go out with the boys and some girls and pull every night. Things have changed obviously.

Brittany listens to Quinn's breathing and a certain Latina invades her thoughts. _How is she so gorgeous _she thinks as she pictures Santana's long luscious hair, her pouty lips that she has tasted and of course her amazing body. It's a real shame that she is a bitch but Brittany knows that's only a front, a front that she's broken down before. Thinking of Santana and how she was quiet all night worries Brittany a little, she's actually surprised that she didn't throw a bowl of chilli at her or try and punch her. Throughout the night Brittany did spot Santana looking at her out of the corner of her eye and how she was occupied with Quinn. Well Quinn didn't leave Brittany's side and funnily enough Brittany found it quite cute, but if Santana was to do that she would find it hot.

Thinking about Santana has awoken Brittany further to the point where she feels like she's just slept for hours. She shuts her eyes and lets out a sigh. They quickly shoot open when she hears a little bang and someone cursing.

"Shit" they say and Brittany rests on her elbows with squinted eyes to try and make out the figure in the living room. Santana.

"Santana" Brittany whispers, not wanting to wake anyone up. Santana freezes and looks over to Brittany who looks so snug under a sleeping and cuddly Quinn. She clenches her fists even know nobody can see them and rolls her eyes. _Of course she'd be all cuddly with her!_

"Go back to sleep with Blondie" she spits harshly before walking out of the room and actually out of the house. Brittany curses silently before slowly and carefully untangling herself from Quinn the hugging monster. She quickly gets up and follows Santana out to see her leaning against the side of the wall with a cigarette in her mouth. Brittany frowns as she walks to her and leans on the wall next to her.

"Where did you get a cigarette from?" She asks into the silent night. Santana exhales some smoke and flicks some ash onto the floor.

"Found it upstairs" She states simply, keeping her eyes straight ahead. Brittany slowly slides down the wall and sits up against it, similar to the positon from before in the school. Santana glances down at the blondes head before rolling her eyes. "What do you want? Like seriously why do you keep following me?" She asks but gets no response. Brittany just fiddles with a leaf and sighs.

"Sit down" she breathes and Santana sighs with an eye roll before taking a seat next to Brittany. Santana takes a puff and offers it to Brittany and to her surprise she takes it and draws a long puff. Santana watches enchanted by the way Brittany sucks on the cigarette and exhales through her nose and mouth at the same time, she can't say it's not sexy. Brittany absentmindedly passes it back into Santana's waiting fingers and looks up into the sky.

"Today was adventurous" Santana starts actually making conversation which shocks Brittany who just nods.

"You could say that" Brittany chuckles breathlessly and tears the leaf in half. Santana sighs and shuts her eyes for a split second before opening them again, not wanting to see all those horrible images. Brittany notices how startled Santana looks from just shutting her eyes and understands why. "So how come you're up? I thought you'd be asleep from the day we had" Brittany comments and Santana scoffs.

"Same to you" She spits defensively which confuses Brittany. Brittany raises her eyebrows and looks back up to the sky, thinking that it's easier to not speak to her. Santana sighs and curses internally at being so harsh and stupid all the time. "I can't sleep" She begins to confess in a lower octane, a sort of croaky one which makes Brittany look at her. "I haven't been able to since-"She gestures to around us. "-this. It's easier to stay awake" she mumbles and looks away. Brittany's lips twitch sadly and she sucks them into her mouth.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" she agrees softly, not wanting her voice to be so loud in the gentle silence between them. "Do you get the images?" She asks Santana who looks in her eyes at the question. "Does everything come back and like… haunt you?" she whispers and Santana swallows, finally figuring that it isn't just her. She lets out a tiny sigh of relief so Brittany doesn't hear and she just shrugs but that shrug confirms Brittany's answer.

"It's not all just going to disappear" Santana admits nonchalantly and Brittany sighs, throwing half the leaf away.

"I wish it would" Brittany responds with a slight hint of sadness in her voice. Santana takes a puff of the fag before passing it to Brittany. Brittany takes a hit and rolls it between her thumb and index finger, staring at the burning tip. "Who were you before all of this?" She asks Santana, her eyes flickering up to meet hers.

"What do you mean? I'm still the same person" she claims with a raised eyebrow but Brittany scrunches her nose up and takes another puff from the cigarette before passing it to Santana.

"I mean, what did Santana Lopez do? Do you have a family? Things like that" Brittany affirms but Santana frowns and her eyes go cold as she throws down the cigarette.

"This isn't fucking 20 questions!" she snaps but Brittany stares in her eyes. Santana shakes her head and folds her arms over her chest. Brittany cluck her tongue.

"Okay, I'll go first. I was Brittany Pierce the most respected and favorited Police Officer for the New York Police Department. Uh-"She pops her lips "When my ex-girlfriend, Vanessa, used to look after Lily on my shifts I used to party and sleep with women before she came home" She confesses to a very shocked Santana who's listening to every detail of Brittany's life, finding herself wanting to know more. "My life was the same except from my job but besides that I loved my daughter. Lily was my pride and joy, I was happy. Now, during the apocalypse I'm Brittany Pierce without her bundle of joy" she tells Santana who bites her lip at the look on Brittany's face as she finishes her confession and she swallows, feeling guilty if she doesn't tell Brittany at least one thing.

"I was an estate agent and hated every fucking minute of it" Santana grunts out. "I didn't have a family" she mumbles quietly and Brittany has the urge to ask about Robbie but she doesn't want to ruin this, whatever this is, between her and Santana. So Brittany just nods and goes back to staring up at the dark night sky. She grins slightly at a thought that just came to mind.

"Lily loved looking up at the sky, she used to see what faces she could see" Brittany smiles softly at the memory of them to laying on a field of flowers at 9 at night, looking up at the stars and pointing at the starts.

"She sounded like a nice kid" Santana compliments softly and Brittany lets out a breath through a small smile as she looks down at her fingers.

"Yeah, she was" she mumbles quietly and bites her lip. Take away a parents child and then they have nothing left, nothing to live for. Santana will never know what that's like, to have her child no longer with her but she knows that she wouldn't want to find out. Whenever Brittany talks about her daughter she gets emotional but tries to hide it, the same as Santana does every day and Santana sees that as something they have in common.

A couple of minutes go by and they just sit in silence, revelling in the breeze in the air and the dark night sky. And funnily enough being in each other's company without walkers trying to rip them to shreds. As they sit there it gives them both time to think about everything and Santana frowns slightly, turning her head to look at Brittany.

"What do we do now? We've found Mike and Artie, now what?" She asks and Brittany looks in her eyes, momentarily distracting Santana and making her completely forget about the answer or the question.

"We find Finn and then we find a way to California" Brittany says confidentially and Santana shakes her head.

"You really don't believe that bullshit Tarzan told you in there do you?" She asks incredulously through a mocking laugh and Brittany rolls her eyes.

"It's something to hold onto!" She bites and makes Santana's eyebrows raise. Brittany sighs and rubs her face. "There could be a cure Santana" she adds and Santana sighs deeply. A few moans from a distance makes them look in the direction before slowly getting up and brushing themselves off before walking back into the house and barricading the door shut. Brittany squints her eyes because its pitch black and the last thing she wants to do is stand on Quinn or Sam. Santana can't really see either and she has to go all the way upstairs back into the room with snoring fucking beauty.

Brittany sighs and turns to the dark figure next to her, knowing that it's Santana.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow" She says but Santana scoffs and grabs Brittany's wrist as she's about to walk back to Quinn, she guesses. Brittany frowns in confusion and looks at Santana.

"You try sleeping up there with Rachel who may I say snores so loud I feel like I'm under attack!" She half whispers and states firmly through a scoff, hoping that Brittany gets the message that she wants to sleep down here… with her. Brittany rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Fine, sleep down here then. Just be careful where you step" Brittany whispers and narrows her eyes to the floor as she tries to find her 'bed' which is basically a thin sheet of some duvet her and Puck ripped. Santana frowns and looks around, seeing nothing but darkness and feeling a bit angry and a little vulnerable at how Brittany just left her.

"Brittany! I can't see!" she spits through a whisper and Brittany groans quietly, retracing her steps back to Santana and grunts as she grabs her hand.

"Jesus" She mumbles and leads Santana over quietly and carefully to her 'bed' hoping Quinn isn't sprawled over the sheet or smothered in it or something. Brittany hits the sheet with her foot and lets out a tiny victory sigh. She turns to Santana who's scoffing and quietly moaning about having to sleep on the floor. Brittany lays flat and to her relief, Quinn hasn't stole the sheet, she's actually rolled closer to Mercedes. Brittany hums and closes her eyes, smiling to herself when she hears Santana whining about being cold and uncomfortable. "You could always go back upstairs and share a bed with Rachel" Brittany smirks and Santana growls quietly in response.

Santana crosses her arms over her chest and glares at the ceiling. She has no blanket, no pillow and an annoying Brittany by her side. She debates whether or not sharing a bed with Rachel would be a better option than this but then she remembers the drool and… nope! Santana lets out a whine and Brittany sighs loudly, throwing Santana of guard when she faces her with half lidded eyes.

"Turn around" She whispers and Santana frowns. What?

"Why the fuck shall I turn around?" She replies and Brittany inhales deeply, willing herself to be patient.

"Just turn around" She repeats and Santana mumbles something inaudible as she turns on her side so her back is towards Brittany and she gasps loudly when Brittany wraps one of her arms around her stomach and pulls her in close. Santana doesn't say anything, she doesn't think she can with how hard her jaw is clenched. Brittany has just pulled and basically moulded Santana into her body so there is no space between them under this pathetic sheet. _At least my head is on something soft now _Santana thinks and she looks down to see that it is Brittany's arm. For god sake.

Santana hears and feels Brittany sigh against her hair, practically in her hair and she shivers slightly. Brittany wraps her up even more in the sheet thinking that she's cold and Santana smiles slightly at the cute gesture.

"Comfy now?" Brittany murmurs sleepily behind her and Santana swallows, nodding slightly. Brittany smiles with her eyes closed and thinks about how Santana's body is pushed up against her own. "Good" She gets out before slowly falling into a slumber.

Santana however doesn't go to sleep just yet, she can't with the feel of Brittany's arm around her stomach. They've hugged before and even shared a bed before so why does Santana feel so awkward? Oh yeah it's because she feels different now, not that she would admit anything. She can smell Brittany's scent and it's driving her crazy. She sighs deeply and closes her eyes, willing herself to get some sleep. Strangely enough she does feel tired and her eye lids feel heavy which is unusual for her considering she hasn't been able to sleep a wink ever since they left their little safe house that was overrun. Before she falls asleep she feels Brittany's hand twitch against her stomach and she smiles as she drifts off, remembering that she's falling asleep in Brittany's arms.

"COME AND GET YOUR FOOD!"

Santana sniffs loudly in her sleep as she is slowly awakened by some shouting and people walking about. She groans slightly and shifts into her comfy pillow, moving her head so her face is mushed up against it and keeps her tired eyes closed. She's finally had a taste of some sleep and she wants more like right now and her bed is so comfy.

"Awww look at that!" Comes Puck's patronising and mocking tone from the side as he comes in with his bowl of canned peaches and apple and throws himself on the couch.

Santana frowns and huffs, annoyed that Puck is ruining her beauty sleep. She shuffles closer into the comfortableness and squeezes it tight into her body, loving at how warm it is. "Shut up Puckerman" She rasps out, her voice laced with sleep and tiredness. She doesn't open her eyes, she feels like her eyelids wouldn't let her even if she tried.

"Sorry! Want me to leave you and Pierce alone?" he snickers followed along with some other little ones and Santana's eyes shoot right open. Her vision is a tad blurry but she slowly realises that she isn't on a nice comfy bed with her head buried in a fluffy pillow… She's nearly on top of Brittany with her face smashed up into the crook of her neck. Oh my god. Brittany looks down into Santana's tired eyes with a smile.

"G'morning" She mumbles chirpily but Santana doesn't answer, she jumps off Brittany, already missing the warmth and stomps upstairs leaving a confused Brittany on the ground. Puck just laughs and shoves a spoonful of peach in his mouth.

"Your morning breath scared her away" he jokes and Brittany laughs, pushing herself up into a sitting position and rubs her eyes. She yawns and looks at everyone who are chatting away. Her eyes fall on Quinn who is grabbing two bowls of fruity goodness and bringing them my way. She meet her eyes with a smile and takes a seat in front of her, handing her one of the bowls.

"Thanks Quinn" Brittany thanks, taking the bowl of canned fruit with a smile. Quinn shrugs with a grin and begins to munch away at her breakfast. Chatters erupt around everyone, each person having a different conversation. Puck talking about his weird sex dream he had last night, Rachel talking about how well her cooking skills are coming along and that if she wasn't living in an apocalypse she would become a chef.

Brittany chuckles into her fruit upon hearing bits of their conversations.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Quinn asks, licking her lips to get rid of some juice from the peaches. Brittany nods with a hum as she swallows some apple so she can talk to her.

"I made most of what the floor could give me" She grins and Quinn laughs, agreeing with her. Conversation flows between the two of them and Brittany notices that Quinn is remarkably closer to her than she was 5 minutes ago. Their knees are touching and she can smell the peaches on her breath.

"So when did Santana sleep down here?" Quinn asks nonchalantly, pretending like she doesn't care and Brittany is completely oblivious. Brittany shrugs and licks her lips.

"Last night, Rachel's snoring kept her awake so she came down here" She states simply and Quinn hums with pursed lips and returning back to her fruit. Santana comes walking down the stairs in a new change of clothes and Brittany looks up from Quinn at the stunning Latina. Quinn frowns slightly and puts down her bowl.

"Britt you got a little something…" She chuckles innocently and leans forward, her eyes planted on Brittany's lips, knowing that Santana's watching and wipes the corner of her mouth with her thumb. Brittany swallows at how close Quinn is but at how pretty she is up close, even prettier! Quinn looks into Brittany's baby blues and smiles softly, biting her lip when Brittany returns it. She hears Santana growl and huff but she doesn't expect her to nudge her as she walks past them.

"Oops" Santana smirks and drops herself on the couch next to Puck who's slurping the juice of his fruit. Brittany looks over at Santana and wonders why she chose to sat next to him, she's never before so why would she sit next to him now? Santana's eyes lock onto Brittany's and she smirks this little playful smirk telling Brittany that she can play at the same game. Brittany frowns when Santana wipes some juice from Puck's chin and giggles.

_What the fuck!? _She thinks as she watches the interaction. Santana is flirting with Puck. Brittany scoffs internally and returns her attention back to the pretty blonde in front of her who's hissing in pain as she rubs the top of her back.

"You okay Quinn?" Brittany asks with concern and Quinn hums crackly

"I just slept wrong, even though I don't think you can sleep right on the floor" She chuckles, cracking a joke making Brittany laugh. Brittany smirks when she gets an idea and clears her throat.

"I'll give you a massage" She says excitedly making Quinn grin widely "I've been told I give really good ones, so" She adds on with a smirk and Quinn smiles.

"How can I say no?" She teases and Brittany rests on her knees, positioned behind Quinn's back. Deciding to crack some flirty jokes out because hey, Brittany's in a good mood today.

"Shirt on or off?" Brittany smirks, and snorts at a silent Quinn. "Hands under or over?" Brittany hums and Quinn lets out a long breath. Brittany starts with hands over the shirt, she doesn't want to push it just yet. Brittany starts by gently kneading her thumbs into Quinn's back, working at all the tight little kinks. Quinn lets out a sigh as Brittany's heavenly fingers go to work on her back. Brittany uses a soft technique, only working with light but long strokes of her palms on the blonde's back.

"Mm" Quinn hums, her head lolling forward slightly at the pressure from Brittany's hands. Brittany smiles to herself and slowly works her hands down Quinn's back, using the muscle twisting technique, applying pressure in a twisting, lifting motion. She moves them in a "windshield wiper" movement down her back and bites her lip when Quinn lets out this sensual groan. Brittany's eyes flicker up though when she hears Santana laugh and she frowns when she sees Santana's legs draped over Puck's lap, giving him the pleasure of running his fingers over them which he is taking granted for. Brittany growls slightly and makes slightly harder strokes which makes Quinn's eyes roll to the back of her head.

"Puck! Don't do that" Santana giggles and flutters her long eye lashes at him when he tickles her legs. Santana's eyes flicker over to Brittany's that are staring right at her and she smirks slightly. Brittany clenches her jaw knowing that she wants to play a fucking game. Brittany raises on eyebrow in a challenging manner and Santana gives her a smug smile.

"You know what would make this massage better?" She says, knowing that Santana can hear it. Quinn doesn't know if she can form a sentence with the way Brittany's hands are working her away. So she hums as an answer and Brittany smirks. "Oils, it would feel amazing for both of us" she grins sensually and holds eye contact with Santana. "It'd get all wet and slippery, my hands would just slide all over your body" Brittany adds and Quinn bites her lip through hooded eyes, thinking that 'dirty' talk is for her.

"Ughm but we don't-have oils" Quinn splutters out and Brittany breaks eye contact with Santana and looks at the back of Quinn's head as she still works on her back.

"But that's not all, hey lie down" Brittany assures, taking her hands of Quinn's back and grabbing the sheet that she and Santana snuggled in and lies it down in front of Quinn to lie on. Quinn lies flat on her stomach and rests her head on her folded arms. Brittany exhales through a smile. "Do you trust me Quinn?" She asks and Quinn hums, wondering what Brittany's doing.

"Yeah of course"

Brittany doesn't say anything and takes everyone off guard who's watching and straddles Quinn's ass. Quinn who feels Brittany's weight on her moans silently and buries her head in her arms, willing herself to calm down. Santana from the couch doesn't take much notice of Puck who's flirting with her, or trying to, her eyes are stuck on Quinn and Brittany. Brittany takes a glance down at Quinn's ass, the one she's sitting on and grins slightly, hoping that she controls herself and doesn't start humping her or grinding because… she doesn't want to get a boner. Brittany slowly pushes Quinn's top up, revealing her smooth pale back and licks her lips. She rubs her hands together before starting at her hips. She slowly starts to rub and knead her lower back, slowly working her way up to get the muscles really warmed up to loosen all those knots. She slides her hands all the way up to her shoulders then back down again. Brittany repeats this for about a minute before she ups her game. She doesn't bother to look at Santana because she knows she's watching. Brittany lightly drags her nails down Quinn's back making her arch slightly and whimper.

"Oh- That… feels nice" Quinn husks out, laying her temple on her hands so she can get some air. Quinn looks at Santana who's looking at her with the coldest and iciest glare she's ever seen. Quinn soon forgets about it when Brittany runs her fingertips over her back in a little pattern making her eyes flutter closed at the sensation.

The next bit sends Brittany, Quinn and Santana over the edge, literally. Brittany shuffles forward slightly so she can work on Quinn's neck but when she does she has to lean over her so Brittany's crotch is directly pressed up against Quinn's ass and it feels good for the both of them. When Brittany presses into Quinn's backside Quinn can't help but let out a slight moan which makes Santana frown angrily and stand up with no explanation. Brittany, who is perched over Quinn in a very compromising position, looks over at Santana who looks like she's going to blow and frowns.

"What's wrong with you?" Asks Puck, looking at Santana who now has his back to her but he smirks when it gives him the opportunity to check out her ass. Santana looks at the scene in front of her, Brittany pressed up against a thoroughly flushed and Lucky Quinn who's biting her lip to try and stifle her moans. Santana doesn't know why but she can't look at it any more so she storms out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Everyone stops what they're doing and looks over to the door then start mumbling to each other. Brittany and Quinn don't miss the stares they're getting from everyone and Brittany doesn't blame them, she's practically in humping position. But Santana's just stormed out and Brittany thinks it's because of her. She can't just leave her even though she is enjoying this with Quinn way too much.

Brittany groans and stands up, pulling Quinn's shirt down at the same time. Quinn looks over her shoulder at Brittany who is slipping on a leather jacket which she looks very sexy in and frowns in confusion.

"Sorry Quinn, since no one else will go after Santana when she's pissed I'll have to" Brittany lies and sends her an apologetic smile. "I hope you enjoyed the massage" She grins and Quinn smiles lovingly with a hum and a little nod.

"Totally"

"Great, maybe you can return one" Brittany finishes with a wink and slips out the door, looking both ways to see where Santana is heading off to. She spots the Latina walking off and she runs after her, catching up and walks by her side. "Where you off to?" Brittany asks but Santana scowls and clenches her jaw.

"Fuck off!" She spits and carries on to storm into nowhere. Brittany shakes her head and follows Santana, knowing but wanting to know why Santana stormed out.

"Why did you storm out?" Brittany asks bluntly and Santana growls, telling Brittany she doesn't want to talk about it but Brittany doesn't take no notice of it and pesters on at her. "You know you just can't walk off Santana" Brittany explains and Santana laughs bitterly, stopping and looking at Brittany with this extremely pissed face.

"Oh yeah? Why the fuck not?! Are you in charge of me?" Santana barks and laughs sarcastically making Brittany shake her head and sigh. Brittany, who is getting annoyed with the way Santana's mood changes every fucking second with her and how she's always snapping at her. Brittany's had enough.

"Are you really asking that fucking question? Look around us Santana, you could run into trouble and nobody is there to help you. Then what happens, you die!" Brittany shouts at a stunned Santana. "We've all just found each other again and the last thing we need to do is lose you! Stop being so selfish and grow up" Brittany adds, panting slightly after her little rant and waits for Santana to hit her with a rock or something. Brittany swallows and looks in Santana's eyes that hold no emotion as does her face. Santana doesn't say anything, she just turns around and starts walking leaving Brittany frowning. What the fuck?

Brittany jogs back up to her and blinks a couple of times.

"Santana?"

"Leave me alone" Santana asserts with a hard face and Brittany lets out an infuriated sigh, not believing the woman in front of her.

"Are you serious right now?" Brittany questions but Santana bites her tongue and carries on walking, completely ignoring a frustrated Brittany. "What is your problem?" Brittany bugs and Santana clenches her fists, spinning around and jabs a hard finger into Brittany's broad chest.

"You! You're my fucking problem! You won't leave me the fuck again" Santana screams and Brittany frowns enraged by the woman in front of her. "You just swanned in and every one respected you from that first minute! You act so fucking kind all the time, saving everybody's lives and giving them everything they need. You come in here and fucking confuse me-"

"Shh" Brittany shushes an angry Santana halfway through her outburst making her furious to the point where she's shaking with rage.

"How fucking dare you!? I wasn-"Santana shouts but gets shut up by Brittany pressing her index finger on her pouty lips. Brittany doesn't want to risk the chance of getting bite if she put her hand around Santana's mouth, she's just shushed Santana twice. Santana scowls and glares at Brittany ready to bite her finger and her head off but Brittany looks in her eyes.

"Listen" She whispers and looks to the side. Santana's about to call her stupid or something until she hears some footsteps and some noises that sound like talking.

"I heard it Troy, they're around here somewhere"

"Find them!"

Santana looks in Brittany's eyes for something, hoping that Brittany has a plan and thank god she does. Brittany slowly moves her finger away from Santana's lips and of course gives them a glance before slowly pointing to go backwards. Santana and Brittany start to move in a different direction from the incoming voices and move quickly. Normally Brittany would be open to meeting new people but those guys didn't sound too friendly considering they were looking for them. Brittany and Santana make no noise as they head in a direction. Brittany and Santana stop behind a wall when they don't hear no voices and Brittany decides to peer over the wall, letting out a breath when she see's nothing but as soon as she turns to look at Santana she gets hit over the head with something hard and the next thing she knows is that her legs feel heavy and she collapse to the floor.

Santana doesn't even have time to register what's happening before everything goes black.

I thought I'd update since this story has been so neglected :) I'm glad that you guys are so excited for this story and trust me its back and it's staying. Okay so the next chapter is going to be a good one, some things are going to be revealed. What did you think of the flirty flirty with Quinn and Brittany? I smell some jealously in that room ;) Brittany and Santana snuggling tho… naww! till next time zombie lovers!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Santana's the first one to awake. Her eyes slowly flutter open and she groans lightly upon feeling a throbbing in the side of her head. She inhales when her eyes accustom to her surroundings and now she wishes that she didn't wake up. She surveys the room that she's in and notices that it's not a room, it's far too big for a room. It's plain besides some weird graffiti on the crumbling cream paint on the smashed up walls. There's small brown wooden windows going along a strip of the wall nearing the roof. Santana looks up and her eyes widen slightly when she see's chains hanging from the roof, coming all the way down, stopping about 10 feet from the ground. What shocks her the most is that she realises she can't move her arms or legs. She's restrained. Santana wiggles and notices that her hands are tied in some brown rope as well as her feet so that she can't move off the wooden chair she's sitting on.

A large door crashing open startles her and makes her head snap towards it, frowning when two men come strutting in wearing grim smiles. They spot Santana and see that she's awake and one of them claps in excitement.

"Ah finally!" one of the broad Shouldered bone headed men smirks making Santana clench her jaw. Her eyes flicker from the short one to the tall bouncer looking guy, with his arms crossed around his chest who's also sporting a smirk as he looks at her. She wiggles a little and the short guy chuckles. "No use in doin that darlin'" he sighs as he walks to her and smirks down at her. Santana watches as his eyes flicker over to something besides her and that's when she realises that Brittany is here. How in the world did she not realise that Brittany is next to her?

Santana looks at Brittany and sees that she is also tied up but she's still unconscious. The short stocky guy goes over to Brittany and hums, tilting her chin up and shaking her head a little. Santana growls and the guy laughs, his eyes looking at Santana.

"Ooh, scary" he laughs and the tall guy joins in with him. Suddenly Brittany starts to stir and let out a string of incoherent sentences. The guy taps Brittany's cheek a couple of times which alarms her into fully consciousness. When Brittany spots the guy in her face she frowns and wonders who the hell he is. But when she can't move her hands she starts to get worried. Her hands and feet are bound just like Santana's. Santana. Brittany quickly searches for Santana and sees that she's right beside her and she lets out a sigh of relief, making Santana smile slightly.

"What'-s going on?" Brittany croaks out, blinking and frowning at the pain she feels on her head. The small guy lets out a breath and steps back a little so he can have _Santana_ and Brittany in his view when he says it.

"We'll make it simple…" he nods, looking over to his tall friend then back to the girls. "Where's the cure?" He asks bluntly but seriously at the same time making them both frown in confusion. Brittany thought no one knew, nobody is supposed to know. Brittany looks at them both and knows that they are dodgy so no way is she giving up any information, not that she knows any.

"What cure?" Brittany asks innocently making the short guy let out a single laugh as he looks at her with this look in his eye, he doesn't look like a nice guy.

"Oh you don't remember?" He asks incongruously and Brittany shrugs, knowing not to say anything. They clearly don't know she's a police officer who's sat through interrogations and knows what to say and what to do in situations like these. Santana doesn't say a word, she just looks from the guy to Brittany who seems oddly confident.

"I don't know nothing about a cure" Brittany lies and the short guy nods doubtfully, humming as he tuts.

"You hearing this Ben?" The short guy says to the tall guy, named ben. Ben hums, narrowing his eyes as he looks between the two of them. The short guy smirks and licks his teeth. "Maybe we should re jog her memory, make her remember!" he suggests in a threatening manner but Brittany being Brittany just raises an eyebrow and stays strong. Santana on the other hand, is shitting herself. She's the hard one, she's the one who doesn't take no shit but yet here she is, tied up and scared for her life.

"Like I said i-"Brittany begins but gets cut off by a large sharp smack across the face. Her mouth drops slightly from the shock of the force and the sting but she regains herself and looks at the short guy with a smirk. "My grandmother can hit harder than that" She teases in a provoking manner, knowing that if you show weakness they feed off that. The short guy growls and the taller guy grabs his arm and turns him around when they start whispering to each other. Brittany looks over to Santana who's already looking at her and swallows. She doesn't know where to begin. Santana looks at the forming hand print on Brittany's left cheek and winces slightly.

"Why are we here?" Santana whispers and Brittany sighs, glancing over to the two boneheads before talking to the woman next to her.

"I'm not sure, but it's got something to do with the cure. Don't say anything okay?" Brittany tells her through a hushed whisper.

"Well Looks like they're playing a game of Chinese whispers" The short guy barks, shaking his head as he glares at them.

"Look I've told you we don't know anything about a cure" Brittany justifies and the guy just looks at her with a smirk and a glint in his eyes.

"I know what you told me and it's a load of bullshit… So I'm going to give you one more chance to cough up or I'll have to introduce you to ben" He sighs with an evil glare as he pats Ben's broad shoulder. Ben glares at Brittany and Santana making Santana swallow but Brittany, her gaze doesn't falter. The short guy looks from Santana to Brittany. "So, the cure, where is it?" he repeats and Brittany see's Santana glance at her from the corner of her eye so Brittany sighs.

"We. Don't. Know" She spits making the short guy clench his fists and growl out loud.

"Ben! Beat it out of them!" he shouts and leans against a damaged red barrel, watching Brittany and Santana. Ben smirks and clicks his knuckles, looking from Santana to Brittany.

"Which one first?" He says to himself.

"The cocky blonde!" The short guy smirks. Brittany scoffs at the waste of space and looks as Ben comes closer to her. Santana's heart pummels in her chest as she watches the big strong guy walk to a bound and vulnerable Brittany with a clenched fist. Should she say something? Then again Brittany did say not to say anything, should she actually listen this time. When Ben Pulls back his fist and drives it forward into Brittany's nose Santana squeezes her eyes shut when she hears the sound of Brittany's nose cracking. Brittany grunts loudly and shuts her eyes from the force and shock of the punch. She opens them and looks into the eyes of ben as Blood drops out of her nose down to her nose.

"Where's the cure?" Asks the short guy and Brittany smirks through blood stained lips.

"I don't know"

Another punch is delivered to Brittany's face but this time it's sent at her temple and that throws her off slightly, making her face whip to the right so she's facing a evident scared Santana. Santana swallows and bites her lips as she looks at a bleeding Brittany. She doesn't know why but it feels like somebody is actually hitting her in the face because the pain she's feeling right now from watching a man twice the size of Brittany punch her over is hurting her.

"Where's the cure"

Brittany glares at the guy with the meanest glare Santana has ever seen.

"I don't Fucking know!" She shouts and the guy just sighs, shaking his head and looking at Ben.

"Do your thing Ben"

Brittany takes 3 more hits, each one of them making her growl out and making Santana wince and cringe at the sound of impact. Santana pants and breathes heavily, not wanting to look at Brittany. She slowly turns to and her jaw drops at the state of her face. The three punches she just took could be fooled for about 300. Her lip is split open as well as her left eyebrow, and her nose, well it is definitely broken. Santana swallows the lump in her throat, _her face is so bloody _she thinks, feeling guilty and sad for Brittany. She clenches her fists as she stares at the short guy who is smirking. Just as Ben raises his fist Santana shouts out.

"Leave her alone!"

The short guy snaps his fingers and Ben stops what he's doing. Santana's just saved Brittany from another hit but now the short guy is walking over to her. Brittany looks at Santana with a frown and curses. Brittany would rather take all the hits than have one of them touch Santana. The short guy stops in front of Santana and grins, running his eyes over her face.

"Boy aren't you pretty" he smirks and runs his fingers over her cheek to which she grimaces and moves her face to the side. Brittany clenches her fists behind her back and starts to writhe when he squats down in front of her so he's eye level. Brittany and Santana doesn't like the grin he's wearing.

"We don't know anything about no fucking cure so just let us go!" Santana orders him but all he does is shake his head and sigh.

"It's a shame, I don't want to mess up your pretty face" he says feigning sadness but he shrugs. "Eh I'm over it" he laughs as he stands up and looks down at Santana. "Although, I just want to admire you just for one more minute"

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Brittany shouts as she tries to get out of the rope but it's just no use. The short guy laughs and just looks at Santana with a grim grin as he runs his eyes down her seated figure.

"Do you think boss would mind if I had some fun?" he says tilting his head to the side, biting his lip as he admires Santana. She cowers slightly under his stare but she glares at him. He smirks and steps forward, sliding his hand through Santana's hair and yanking on it slightly. She hisses and Brittany growls, watching the scene whilst struggling against her restraints.

The short guy smirks and leans forward as he roughly tilts Santana's head to the side revealing her smooth tanned neck. He hums and licks his lips before he leans in and pants kisses up her neck. She freezes up and clenches her jaw so hard she thinks it's going to break. Brittany hates herself for not being able to save Santana from this, the look on Santana's face is enough to kill her.

"Hey Santana, look at me" She says softly to catch Santana's attention, to which it does and she looks in those scared brown eyes. "You're okay, we'll get out of here, I'll get you out of here." Brittany reassures with a soft smile and the short guy laughs into Santana's neck before pulling away and looking at the ladies.

"Well I didn't see this coming. We got ourselves some dykes here ben" He laughs and Ben joins in thinking that it's hilarious. Santana and Brittany glare at the two men and Brittany slowly tries to untangle herself. "Aww are you guys together? Wait even better are you in love?" He laughs mockingly and Santana looks to the side, shaking her head. Brittany clenches her jaw and spits out some blood at them making Ben growl and slap her around the face.

"Fuck you!" Brittany shouts and they both laugh. The short guy itches his hair with a grin.

"This is great. Well Blondie are you ready to watch your girlfriend get owned by a real man?" He smirks and flinches a little when Brittany jumps forward actually bringing the chair with her in a threatening way. Santana pants and can't believe how much Brittany's bleeding and how aggressive and confident she's being in a situation like this. The short guy brings Santana out of her little day dream and he raises his hand to her with a smirk.

"I thought I told you not to touch them!" Comes a voice from behind the girls. The short guy freezes and looks to his boss who is walking in with a hard look on her face. He swallows and steps away from Santana as does Ben with Brittany. Brittany and Santana look in the same eyesight and look at the woman strutting in.

"Sorry boss, we thought it would be the only way to get anything out of them" The short guy explains and the lady raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

"And?"

"Nothing"

She nods angrily and glances at Santana and Brittany with curious eyes, especially when she looks at Brittany. She then averts her gaze back to the two men and she glares at them.

"Get the fuck out of here and take him with you" She orders and points over to the corner where a beaten Finn is. Brittany and Santana's eyes widen when they see him because neither of them knew he was in here.

"Finn!" Brittany exclaims as the two guys grab him and carry him out. The woman looks at Santana and Brittany with a smile, a smile that neither of them like. Santana runs her eyes over her attire and raises her eyebrows, _where the fuck did she come from _she thinks. The woman who is wearing a leather jacket, a short purple blouse, some extremely tight black pants and heels purses her lips.

"You'll have to excuse those idiots" She complains with an eye roll before taking out a cloth. Yes a cloth and strutting over to Brittany. She looks in Brittany's angry blue eyes and smirks. "Wow, you have very pretty eyes" She flirts and Santana scoffs, frowning and scrunching her nose up at this bitch. She's already had Quinn flirting with Brittany, she's not having some whore as well. Brittany clenches her jaw to stop herself from thinking about how her face is throbbing and aching. The high heeled lady smirks and squats down in front of Brittany, staring at her with this curious look. "What's your name gorgeous?" she asks and Brittany just scoffs and looks straight ahead. Santana frowns at the woman with a hate expression. "Not going to answer me?" She smirks and sighs, her eyes flickering over to the angry Latina. Santana meets her cold green eyes and glares at her making the woman chuckle. "How about you? What's your name?"

"Go fuck yourself" Santana spits, feeling too angry to concentrate. The woman laughs and looks at Santana with a glint in her eyes.

"Feisty one this one" She says with a grin as she looks in Brittany's eyes. Brittany actually meets her eyes and she swallows some blood that collected in her mouth.

"What do you want?" She spits and the woman lets out a sigh, standing back up to her full height and smirking at Brittany and Santana.

"I think you know what I want. It's simple, you tell me where the cure is and I let you and your girlfriend free" She explains whilst shrugging nonchalantly. Brittany lets out a bitter laugh and drops her head, shaking it before looking back up at the sexy dressed lady. Santana sighs shakily as she looks at Brittany and how bloody her face is. She feels guilty that she hasn't got one mark on her body. Also she doesn't understand why everyone keeps calling her Brittany's girlfriend?

"Well it looks like you're not going to get what you want because we don't know where it is and even if we did I wouldn't tell you" Brittany grins as she looks into the woman's green eyes that are now swirling with anger. To Brittany's surprise the woman smiles mischievously and sighs.

"I'll just have to have something else then won't I?" She hums making Brittany and Santana frown slightly. She smirks as her eyes go from Santana's to Brittany's and she walks closer to Brittany. Santana watches her as she runs her index finger along Brittany's impeccable jaw line with a smirk. She feels her blood boil at the sight and she unconsciously clenches her hands. Brittany clenches her jaw and tenses when the woman perches herself on her lap. A growl from Santana makes Brittany and the woman in Brittany's lap look at her. The woman just smirks when she sees the fire and anger in her eyes. "Am I crossing territory right now?" She asks innocently, knowing that there is something go on between the blonde and the brunette.

Santana doesn't say anything she just breathes heavily and glares at the red head. She laughs and looks at Brittany who's avoiding her eyes with a grin. She grabs her chin and moves it so she's looking into those baby blues.

"Mmm" She hums and starts to gently wipe away the blood around Brittany's pink lips with a smile. Brittany doesn't move a muscle or unclench her jaw, she has to stay calm and collect for hers and Santana's sake. However, she knows that there is something not right about this woman and she needs to get herself, Finn and Santana out of here, fast. "There we go" She states looking proud at her work as she stares at Brittany's lips. She looks up into Brittany's angry eyes and bites her lip. "I wish you'd tell me your name, I like to address who I'm torturing" She giggles like it's hilarious and Brittany looks over to Santana who swallows with a scowl. Santana looks in Brittany's eyes and lets out a breath, feeling that she's got nothing to worry about because she's safe when she's with Brittany. She always will be. Those blue eyes get taken away from her when the red head roughly grips Brittany's chin and turns it back to her.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you? We don't know nothing!" Brittany barks at the woman who seems unfazed and just bored. She shakes her head and links her arms around Britany's neck. Santana wriggles against her restraints as Brittany looks to the side so she doesn't get a view of the woman's chest that is on show and right in her face.

"I don't believe you baby, and punching you is not going to get it out of you, I understand. I have other ways" She grins evilly throwing Santana and Brittany off when she smashes her lips into Brittany's pink ones. Santana feels like her heart has just been ripped out and stomped on when she watches the red head smother Brittany with her lips and tongue. Brittany grimaces and looks up so the woman's lips fall off hers. Brittany feels guilty for some strange reason and she looks over at Santana who has this masked up upset expression on her face.

"You're fucking sick!" Santana spits out at the woman and she looks at Santana with a grin, licking her bottom lip and humming at the taste of Brittany.

"No, just horny and wanting answers" She sighs nonchalantly, running her hands through Brittany's blonde locks, loving the feel of it slipping through her fingers and tickling her hands. "Answers that you're going to give me" She states addressing Brittany and Santana, sounding slightly harsher than she has.

"You're sick and death apparently" Santana laughs bitterly, rolling her eyes at the woman. Brittany smirks, noticing that Santana is distracting the woman on top of her which she is grateful for. Brittany purses her lips and focuses on untying her hands from the old but strong rope. She pushes against the rope slightly, moving her arms apart from each other hoping to loosen the rope. She moves her wrists against each other, trying to slip one hand out so she can untie herself but she falters when the red head on her lap looks at her with a scowl.

"I don't like this one! Why would someone like you be with her?" She spits, flickering her eyes over and glaring at Santana. _That's the second time now _Brittany thinks about how many times people have insinuated that they are together.

"You don't know us agent Orange" Santana taunts, feeling like she's got the upper hand in this situation even though she's tied up. The woman let out a bitter exhale and slowly licks her lips, in a threatening manner.

"No… but I wonder if your girlfriend here would do anything to save you" She taunts menacingly, smiling evilly. Santana's glare doesn't falter but her heart starts to beat a lot faster in her chest, some from fear and other from something else at the sound of Brittany being her _girlfriend. _

Brittany swallows when the red head retracts her arms from her neck and places them on her thighs instead with a smirk. She clucks her tongue like she's thinking of something and rocks slightly on Brittany's lap, directly over her crotch to be precise. She looks into Brittany's eyes with this look of power and evilness that makes Brittany swallow.

"I want you to kiss me" She hums, looking over at Santana as she finishes the sentence. "With tongue and properly or I'll get my boys back in here and make your girlfriend over here service both of them" She finishes with a smirk, looking at Brittany who seems to be having an inside battle with herself. She looks at Santana who has her jaw clenched and her fists clenched behind her back. They're not together so Brittany shouldn't feel like this. Brittany looks at the red head with disgust before hesitantly nodding and squeezing her eyes shut when she feels her lips touch hers. Brittany doesn't get a second before the red head is shoving her tongue down her throat. She slowly slides her tongue over the red heads and cringes when she moans, she wants to hear Santana's moans and only Santana's. Santana doesn't know why she's watching because it's only making her upset but she can't look away, she knows that this is her fault and she got Brittany into this mess.

The red head starts to grind on Brittany's lap, trying to get a reaction out of the blonde but failing miserably. She bites on Brittany's bottom lip and drags it out for Santana to see before moaning into the blonde's mouth. Brittany pulls away, deciding that she's had a fucking enough when she feels the woman's tongue run all over her teeth. What shocks Santana is when Brittany spits blood mixed with Saliva on the floor, grimacing and probably trying to rid the taste of the woman's mouth. Santana swallows when she meets Brittany's angry dark blue eyes and feels like they're trying to say something.

"She's a good kisser!" the woman teases Santana, running her finger under her lips. "But now, I want more" She husks out, moving on Brittany's lap, gasping when she feels something move beneath her. Brittany curses, it's been so long since she's been with anybody that she's reacting to things when she certainly doesn't want it. Santana frowns at the look of lust and excitement on the woman's face when she looks at her. "I would have never of guessed she was packing!" she gasps out, purring sensually. Santana's eyes widen at the words that just came out of the woman's mouth, packing? What does that mean? Santana looks at Brittany who looks ashamed and angry at what's happening right now. Santana growls against her restraints and shakes her whole body in the chair, wanting to get out and rip her head off.

"Leave her alone! You fucking crazy bitch! I swear when I get out of these!" Santana rants angrily spurring the red head on, laughing. Brittany bucks up so the woman stumbles a little but she hisses when the red head digs her nails into her right thigh no doubt leaving a mark. The woman gets off Brittany's lap with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Like I said, you're a good kisser-" She tells Brittany who just glares "But I think we should get down to the real stuff now. Tell me where the cure is" she orders and Brittany just raises on eyebrow and shrugs, testing the woman's patience which is wearing thin. "I'm going to ask you nicely once more, where is the cure?" She repeats and Brittany just lets out a breath and looks over to Santana, completely ignoring the hot red head.

"we're going to get out of here, I promise" Brittany promises and scans Santana's face noticing that it still looks beautiful as ever and feeling good that nobody has harmed her in any way… yet.

"Argh!" The woman screams catching their attention as she pulls out a knife from her back pocket. Brittany swallows and tightens against the rope, really hoping to worm her way out of it. "I'm done playing nice! Tell me where the cure is or I will make sure you don't walk out of here alive" She threatens and Santana pants, feeling slightly scared and looks to Brittany. Brittany plays her at her own game and just shrugs making the red haired woman scream out in anger and storm over to Santana. She grabs her hair a she stands behind her, revealing her tanned neck and holds the knife up against her throat. Brittany's eyes widen and she struggles against the ropes, actually whimpering at the scene In front of her. "Simple, tell me where the cure is or I'll slit her fucking neck!"

Santana glances over at Brittany, her lip trembling and a lump forming in her throat. Brittany bites her lip willing herself to be calm and look into Santana's scared brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry" She whispers.

DUN DUN DUN… how did you guys like this chapter? So they've found Finn in a horrible state, next chapter they will hopefully escape and get back safe. I feel like during and after this chapter Brittany and Santana are going to be completely different around each other, more sensitive and protective. Especially Santana with seeing another woman kiss Brittany with force. I think she'll realise that she actually likes her ;) next chapter we'll see some Quinn and all the other gang as well as some Brittana. Question, how do you want them to escape? Like do you want the gang to come and rescue them or do you want Brittany or Santana to find a way out? PM me and Review, I love to read your suggestions and comments. I'm also updating My Soldier, Brittany Pierce tonight so go read that. Thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Quinn sighs as she helps Rachel wash up some cans they have, they use them to store ammo in or small bits of food. Her mind is preoccupied though, all she can think about is Brittany and how her soft hands felt running and rubbing all over her back. Living in a world like this they don't get feel things and have intimate moments with people like before but Quinn, she feels different. It's been while since she's met someone like Brittany, actually no that's a lie. She's never met anyone like Brittany. Britany's strong and confident, she's what any girl wants, and Quinn wants her. Quinn licks her lips and absentmindedly washes the cans one by one, picturing Brittany wrapping her arms around her waist whilst whispering in her ear about how her day was at work. It must be hard being a police officer, all that danger and what not just makes Quinn more attracted to the fit blonde.

"Quinn? Have you been listening to a word I've said?" Rachel says breaking Quinn out of her stupor. Quinn shakes her head slightly and looks over to the frowning brunette with a small apologetic smile.

"Uh yeah, something about vegetables?" She guesses but Rachel just sighs and shakes her head. Quinn clears her throat and places the wet tin on the side next to the other ones.

"Can I ask you a question? Female to female" Rachel enquires, intriguing Quinn with what she has to ask. Quinn nods in return and Rachel looks at her as she writes down some recipes. Don't even ask Quinn where Rachel found some paper and a pen because she don't know, she can't even find her socks. "Are you and Brittany like a thing?" she asks and Quinn freezes slightly, stopping her scrubbing and turning her head slowly to look at Rachel. Rachel looks at her with a knowing smile and awaiting an answer.

"Um, what gives you that impression?" Quinn question back avoiding the question because the truth is, she doesn't know how Brittany feels about her but with all this flirting going on, it's confusing her and clearly everyone else for Rachel to ask that out of the blue.

"Well-"Rachel begins, putting down her pen and focusing all her attention on Quinn. "-Earlier you two seemed quite close per say, and you know the massage looked very intimate" She explains, using some hand gestures, oblivious to the blush creeping up Quinn's neck. "I don't know my suspicions may be wrong but I thought I'd ask" She shrugs, going back to writing her recipes on how to spice up can food because eating the same shit over and over is very tedious.

"No" Quinn chokes out "Nothing is going on between us, we just get along really well" She dismiss the subject and goes back to washing all those tins. Quinn frowns though thinking about how long Santana and Brittany have been gone, what could they be doing? Then again, they didn't take no weapons so they're not exactly equipped to kill any walkers so what are they doing? Quinn drops the cans in the horrible stained sink and turns to look at Rachel who looks up with a smile.

"What's wrong?" She asks, noticing the frown on Quinn's forehead. Quinn opens her mouth but closes it, exhaling and shaking her head slightly, thinking she's just being a little paranoid. How long have they been gone though?

"I was just thinking and… How long have Santana and Brittany been gone?" She asks and Rachel hums in thought before looking down at her watch on her wrist that yes, she stole from a dead old lady but it's not like she needed it anymore. Rachel raises her eyebrows and looks at Quinn.

"Over 3 hours, why?" She questions and Quinn squeezes the counter top behind her upon having this horrible feeling in her gut, worry. Quinn shakes her head and bites her lip.

"It's weird that they've been so long, I mean, they didn't take no weapons" She states, starting to pace slightly making Rachel put down her pen and sigh.

"They're probably fine, you know how Santana is when she gets mad. She overreacts and Brittany is no doubt trying to calm her down" Rachel says in a reassuring tone with a little chuckle hoping to make Quinn feel better. Quinn lets out a breath knowing that she's thinking too much into things and shrugs, letting out a little laugh at imagining Santana going off on one over nothing. She sighs and gets back to washing up the cans.

.  
.

Sweat forms at the base of Santana's forehead as the cold sharp metal presses up against her throat. She squeezes her eyes shut when Brittany whispers those words to her, thinking that she's going to die. The red head chuckles from behind her, looking at Brittany with feign sad expression.

"Wow, you'd rather watch your girlfriend die than give up the cure." She taunts at Brittany who just keeps her eyes straight ahead and tries to block out her annoying voice. What she doesn't know is Brittany's right hand has actually wormed it's way out of the rope and is now subtly but frantically trying to unravel it. "How does that make you feel gorgeous?" The red head whispers into Santana's ear, loud enough for Brittany to hear. Santana swallows but regrets it when her throat bobs and grazes the sharpness which is the knife. Brittany works quickly whilst she is distracted with Santana and she actually manages to get her hands free, now she needs to somehow untie her feet without getting caught.

"I'll tell you everything just leave her alone" Brittany growls through a sigh making the red head chuckle victoriously and remove the knife from Santana's neck. Santana pants and swallows, moving her head around and stretching her neck, grateful to not have that piece of metal pressed up against her throat no more. However Santana looks at the woman sauntering over to Brittany with a smirk and the knife still in hand. Her eyes widen when she notices that Brittany's hands are untied and she's actually holding the rope in her hands, waiting. This is how they escape, they're going to be okay.

Brittany clenches her jaw as the woman bends down so their noses are practically touching. Blue eyes glare hard into those green icy ones that are sparkling with amusement and excitement. The red head runs her finger over the blade and lets out a breath that hits Brittany's lips and makes her cringe.

"Where's the cure?"

Brittany side eyes Santana for a couple of seconds knowing that she knows that her hands are untied and she's going to make a move it's just she needs to get the timing right. She doesn't want to swing for her and then end up getting stabbed in the neck or something. But then again she doesn't want to risk Santana getting hurt so what should she do? Brittany looks back into the eyes of the red head and sends her a smirk.

"Come closer and I'll tell you" She husks out making the woman smirk and look over to Santana. Santana grinds her teeth together and waits for Brittany to bring something out of the bag. The red head looks into Brittany's dark blue eyes and licks her lips as she comes closer to the blonde. Brittany inhales deeply and twitches her fingers. "The cure is-" She begins but as soon as those words come out of her mouth she brings back her head and drives it forward and into the red heads nose, sending her backwards onto the floor groaning and clutching her now broken nose.

"You Fucking Bitch!" She screams in pain, clutching her nose to try and stop the blood pooling out of it. Brittany doesn't waste no time and she leans down to untie her ankles. Santana is shocked at how fast everything is happening and how badass that head-butt was. Brittany succeeds and gets both of her ankles untied before the woman gets up. When Brittany head butted the red head she dropped the knife about a couple of inches away from Santana's feet. Brittany looks at the knife and then to the red head who is glaring evilly at her and now standing, ready to charge for the knife. In an instant the red head charges for the knife but Brittany being super-fast and used to chasing after criminals, lunges at her before she can touch it.

Santana pants and tries to untie her hands but she's not strong enough, those bastards really did tie her up with some welly. She looks over to Brittany and the red head fighting on the floor and growls in worry. Brittany lands a nasty punch to the woman's jaw but as soon as she thinks she has the upper hand the woman beneath her throws a right hook to Brittany's ribs making the blonde groan out loud and falter slightly. The red head flips them over so she is now on top and she fires away at Brittany's face. Brittany tries to block them out but fails with blows coming left right and centre, she needs to dominate the situation or she and Santana are going to get severely hurt. Brittany bucks the red head forward so it throws her off balance and Brittany throws her to the side, the side furthest from Santana and the knife. Brittany, feeling nothing but pain in her face crawls forward to Santana and reaches for the knife with a grunt. Santana pants heavily as she looks down to the bloody blonde by her feet and feels anger that she can't do anything, not that she would be a big help anyway.

Brittany clutches the knife and begins to cut through the ropes on Santana's feet. Her blue eyes flicker up to Santana's brown ones and give her a determined and reassuring look, telling her that everything is going to be okay. Santana sighs shakily as Brittany cuts through the ropes but her eyes widen when the red head woman comes out of nowhere with the rope that was tied around Brittany's feet and wraps it around Brittany's neck. Brittany's eyes bug out when she feels the harsh material of the rope dig into her neck, cutting of her air supply. She thrashes and tries to pry the rope from around her neck but it's no use, the red head is squeezing her life away.

"Brittany!" Santana screams as she watches her slowly lose conscious, her face turning into a sickening colour. The red head woman smirks as Brittany gasps for air until Santana's foot fly's out and kicks red head straight in the face, knocking her out and releasing the rope from Brittany's neck. They both fall back on the floor, the woman passed out and Brittany clutching her neck and gasping, sucking in as much oxygen as she can. Santana looks at Brittany who's coughing and spluttering up her guts basically as she grunts and stands up. She rushes over to Santana and unties her wrists from behind, chucking the rope somewhere far as possible so the woman knocked out doesn't decide to surprise them again by strangling one of them.

Santana stands up and faces Brittany, her heart hammering in her chest from anger, fear, adrenaline and god knows what else. Brittany lets out heavy breaths as she walks closer to Santana who is shaking. Blue eyes lock onto those brown ones for the nth time today and in a split second Brittany is pulling Santana into her arms and holding her. Santana just lets out a breath when her body presses up against Brittany's battered and exhausted one, and she wraps her arms around her waist whilst Brittany holds her. Something about this feels right and she never wants to let go. They pull away and Santana doesn't realise it but there's tears falling from her eyes, just from initial shock of what's happened. Brittany doesn't say anything she just slowly raises her hands and cups Santana's cheeks, using her thumbs to gently wipe away her tears on that beautiful face of hers. Santana leans into the touch and lets out a shaky sigh, swallowing and looking into Brittany's eyes.

"Are you okay?" She croaks out to Brittany who just cracks a small smile and nods. After everything that's just happened they need this, this type of comfort and attention from each other.

"I'm fine, but we need to get out of here" Brittany replies, sliding her hands down Santana's face to her arms where she gives them an encouraging and calming squeeze. Santana nods softly, sniffing and wiping her nose separating herself from Brittany who's looking for a way out.

"Them two guys went out of-"Santana begins but gasps towards the end, not finishing the sentence. Brittany looks at her and what she sees makes her eyes widen and her face drop. Santana swallows and looks down to where the knife is stabbed in her stomach and to the pale hand clutching the handle. Brittany's heart pummels and her instincts kick in when the red head roughly pulls the knife out of Santana's stomach with a grunt. Brittany musters up and throws the hardest punch in her life, actually making the red head drop the knife and smash her head off the concrete floor. Brittany doesn't care though, she looks to Santana who is clutching her stomach with a pained expression and wide terrified eyes. Brittany chokes out a breath when Santana falls to her knees and rushes to her aid, holding her.

"Oh my god, Santana!" Brittany trembles looking at the bleeding woman in her arms. She doesn't know what to do, what should she do? She places her own hands over Santana's that are clutching her wound and panics. "We need to get out of here, it's not safe" She shakes, slowly pulling Santana up to her feet but supporting nearly all of her body weight as she runs the best she can to somewhere safe and secluded. Santana seethes with pain and tries to breathe through her nose and mouth but whenever she does it hurts, she can feel the blood seeping through her shirt onto her hands. Her eyes lids feel heavy and she wants to close them but Brittany keeps reminding her to stay awake, she keeps repeating it as she leads her through the warehouse. Brittany growls as she runs through the warehouse with Santana in her arms, looking from side to side to try and find somewhere safe so she can examine Santana, she is not going to die here!

A door. Brittany spots a door on her near right and heads straight to it, not caring if those two bone heads are in there because the throbbing in her face and the weight of Santana's bleeding body on hers is enough for her to kill anything and anyone with her bare hands. She throws open the door to stumble in and see a barely conscious Finn sprawled out on a bloody mattress. She slams the door closed with her foot and carries Santana in, and with all the noise makes Finn become slightly alert and he looks over to see his saviours. He's going to get out of this shit hole. Finn tiredly and painfully moves off of the mattress just in time before Santana comes crashing down. He wheezes from all the blows he's took over this week and blinks a couple of times to make sure he's not dreaming or not hallucinating, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Hey Santana look at me, look at me" Brittany croaks, shaking Santana's face slightly getting her to look in her eyes. Santana blinks slowly and looks in those blue eyes that looked scared, Brittany's scared. Brittany moves Santana's hands away from the wound and swallows at all the blood on her shirt. She carefully lifts up Santana's top and bites her lip at the deep stab wound placed in the middle of her stomach, just above her belly button. She instantly puts pressure on it, cooing as Santana whimpers loudly in pain under the pressure. Santana squeezes her eyes shut as a wave of nausea hits her hard, the pain is excruciating and sears through her veins.

Finn slumps on the floor and watches the scene before him, Brittany's hands covered in blood, Santana's blood. He can't feel anything, and he knows he can't form a sentence so what can he do to help. He can't help himself.

Brittany whimpers, looking around to try and find something that she can put on the wound, just to try and stop the bleeding. There's nothing and Brittany doesn't know what to fucking do. She looks over to Finn and notices how his eyes are slowly closing and how he's wheezing.

"Finn! You stay awake, both of you are not leaving me!" She orders and Finn jolts awake, blinking slowly, the pain from a weeks' worth of abuse engulfing him. "Is there a first aid kit?" She asks but gets no answer, just a mumble. "Finn! Is there a fucking first aid kit?" She shouts forcefully and Finn just lolls his head, shaking it slightly. "Shit!" She curses and looks down to her hands that are smothered in blood, she needs to do something and something fast.

Santana's chest hurts from the heavy breathing and she can feel her pulse start to weaken. The colour in her cheeks is fading slowly and her breaths are dimming. A single tear rolls out of her half lidded eye and drops onto the dirty mattress she's placed on. Brittany flickers her eyes from the wound up to Santana's eyes that seem so dull and tired.

"Stay with me Santana!" She growls and feels her heart clench out of fear, she can't lose Santana she just can't. She shakes her head and rips off her jacket, using that to put pressure on her wound as she strips off her top. Santana frowns in confusion, why is Brittany stripping in a time and place like this? Brittany tears her top to shreds and uses it as a bandage for Santana's stomach. Santana hisses as the material touches her raw flesh and gets tighter as Brittany wraps her top around her stomach two times. That should hold her but Brittany knows that they need to get out of here and seek medical help from Tina or Santana's going to bleed out.

"Hey" Brittany stutters, leaning up so she's hovering over Santana's face. Santana hums dryly in response and hisses loudly in pain, that's all she can feel. She can't feel anger or any other emotion, all she can feel is the blood trickling out of the knife wound made by that crazy bitch who's messed up Brittany's face. Brittany. Santana rolls her head slightly, trying to focus on Brittany's eyes and voice. "You're going to be okay, I'm not letting you die on me!" She sniffs, feeling a lump form in her throat. "I need to get you out of here" She whispers to herself before slipping on her jacket and looking over to Finn who looks in no state to walk. What does she do?

Finn sensing Brittany's qualms slowly pushes himself off of the floor with some trouble and swallows down some sick as the room starts spinning around him. Brittany inhales sharply, knowing that she can't leave him behind. She looks up at Finn with a look.

"Finn, I need you to focus okay? If we want to get out of here we need to focus and stick together, no falling behind" Brittany tells him and he nods, shutting his eyes for a second before standing as straight as he can and composing himself. He thinks of Rachel and he's going to do it. Brittany looks at a paling Santana and slips her arm under her legs and her neck, lifting her up off of the ground but she is slowly losing conscious. Her face begins to turn into a sickening colour and carrying her in the bridal position. It wasn't only two days ago she was carrying Artie back, who else is she going to have to carry? She's not complaining about having Santana in her arms, just she wishes that it wasn't in this predicament.

Brittany grunts at Santana's weight because she doesn't feel too perky herself. After being punched more than 5 times in the face and strangled she feels extremely light headed and in a shit load of pain, but she needs to get over herself and get these two back to the others where it is safe. She looks over to a shaky Finn and moves her arm out slightly.

"Take hold of my arm" She tells him and he grabs onto her bicep, finding that she's actually steadying him. Brittany inhales deeply before kicking open the door and making a bee line for those an open arch way leading outdoors. There's no sign of anybody or any walkers so, so far so good but the whimpering and moaning Santana in Brittany's arms is making her panic and worried. It doesn't help that they don't know where they are but Brittany guesses it's not that far. As they round the corner Brittany's eyes lighten up when she sees a large black van with some black alloys. She doesn't waste no time and rushes to it. She can't open the door because of Santana in her arms so Finn pulls on the handle and it opens making them all sigh in relief. Finn slides open the large door at the back and they all clamber inside. Brittany gently lays Santana down on a large black blanket and cups her face. "It's going to be okay, I'm getting you to Tina so just hold on for me okay?" She whispers shakily to a half conscious Santana before leaning down and planting a soft 4 second kiss to her forehead. Her heart clenches when she leaves Santana in the back as she has to go to the driver's seat. She lets out a bitter breath as the sight of the keys in the ignition. _What idiots leaving the keys in _she thinks as she twists them and lets the engine come to life.

She's getting out of here.

Finn shuffles in the back and leans against the cold metal, his head falling from side to side as Brittany makes sharp turns from time to time. His eyes land on Santana who looks so scared and vulnerable right now and he shakes his head never seeing the Latina like this before. Santana breathes slowly as with every breath she takes pain ripples through her body. She wants to close her eyes, she feels like she needs to have a nice long but in the back of her head there's Brittany's face telling her to stay awake, them blue eyes glistening with tears. She shakes slightly and slowly lifts her hand towards her stomach that is covered by Brittany's shredded tee. She wants to see it, she wants to see what that bitch has done to her.

"S-S-Sant…" Finn breathes out, his throat constricting and his voice scratchy as he calls out. Santana doesn't look at him, she doesn't even blink every second she just lets out a short breath and lets her hand fall by her side. Sweat collects at her forehead and her body twitches from the jolts of pain she encounters. She breathes raggedly and blinks slowly, her eye lids threatening to close without her permission. She needs to stay awake, she needs to say aw-

Brittany slides open the door with such force that the whole van shakes as she jumps inside and heads over to Santana. She lifts her up and out of the van with Finn close behind her, grabbing on her arm for support as she heads to their safe house with relief. As soon as Brittany's foot hits the door it's open and everyone inside jumps clearly startled from their entrance. As soon as they see Brittany's face, Santana looking deathly in Brittany's arms and a battered Finn behind them, they jump up.

"Tina!" Brittany shouts out, stumbling in with Santana in her arms. Tina jumps up with shock written all over her face when she observes all of them. People around them start panicking but Brittany doesn't take no notice, she's focusing on getting Santana help. Tina set up all of her equipment in one of the bedrooms so she runs up the stairs with Brittany right behind her.

Quinn and everybody else is asking questions and tending to Finn who looks like he's been dragged through hell and back. Rachel actually screams when she sees him and rushes straight to him. Now that everyone has had sleep and eaten they are all in a mode where nothing matters. Puck sits Finn down and Mercedes runs to get him water and food. Upstairs Brittany lays Santana down on the mattress situated on a wooden bed frame. Tina gets straight to it and starts to hook Santana up to this machine and works like she's just had a gallon of coffee. Brittany doesn't leave her side as Tina whizzes around them, all she does is stare at Santana and prays she makes it.

"Brittany, you need to let go of her" Tina says softly and Brittany looks at her and then down to Santana where she is practically holding her. Brittany swallows and takes a step back, letting Tina who cuts through the top revealing the wound. Brittany clenches her fists as she stares at it, it's her fault Santana got stabbed. Tina inhales sharply as she puts on some latex gloves and grabs a shit load of gauze pads, antiseptic and some bandages. Brittany stands there watching as Tina does her magic but she stares at Santana's face. Her head is slightly to the right and she looks like she's sleeping but her eyes are open, her eyelids won't open they feel too heavy. Santana's too spaced out and in pain to realise what's happening right now.

"Is she going to be okay Tina?" Brittany asks worriedly as Tina clears the wound from the dry and new blood. Tina runs over to this first aid kit and pulls out a needle and some wire. Brittany swallows and feels a little light headed as she stares at the sharp pointy needle. She needs to sit down, she needs to sit down! She turns around and stumbles into the wall, placing her arms out to steady herself as she does and catching Tina's attention.

"Brittany?" Tina asks but Brittany squeezes her eyes shut and feels like the world is spinning. Her head is spinning and she can't hear properly and her vision is all blurry. She swallows and lets out a grunt, placing her head on the wall and wanting the world to just stop. "Brittany?" Tina asks again, worried at how Brittany is acting but Brittany just raises her hand.

"I'm fine…" she sighs, clearing her throat a little. Brittany pushes herself off the wall realising that Tina should be focusing on Santana and not herself. Tina studies Brittany's face and hisses loudly, catching Brittany's attention knowing what she's thinking. "Like I said I'm fine, tend to Santana" She says a little too harshly but after all she's been through today can you blame her. Tina nods understandingly and injects Santana with the last of the anaesthetic before slowly and carefully stitching up her wound. Brittany lets out a long breath as she watches and thinks about what would happen if they didn't escape. Would they have tortured them like they tortured Finn? Poor Finn doesn't even know anything about a damn cure. The cure that's it. Maggie said that nobody knew about the cure but they did. Brittany frowns and her fists clench slightly, suddenly feeling angry at the fact that they were put in danger over something they don't really know nothing about.

"Brittany could you do me a favour?" Tina asks distracting Brittany from her thoughts and making her look at her.

"Yeah, sure"

"Could you pop downstairs and get a bowl of hot water, a knife, a drink and some food please" she requests and Brittany clears her throat not really wanting to leave Santana alone but knowing that Tina needs these to help her. Brittany slowly walks out of the room and down the stairs to see everyone sitting in the living room with Finn. As soon as she makes it down that bottom stair Quinn is up and pulling her into a bone crushing hug actually making Brittany cry out. Quinn quickly pulls away and looks at her with a guilty and apologetic look which Brittany just sends her a small smile.

"Brittany! What happened?" Rachel asks from a far, sitting next to Finn. Brittany sighs and gets pulled to the couch by Quinn. Sam gets up and lets Brittany sits down to which she thanks him and everyone stares at her. Puck's eyebrows raise in shock as he stares at Brittany's bruised, bloody and battered face wondering what the fuck happened.

"Where's your shirt?"

"Oh my god your face!"

"It's a very long story…" Brittany croaks out but everyone is not letting down. Brittany groans slightly not really wanting to talk right now. All of them pester on about how they want to know what happened, where they found Finn and what happened to Finn and suddenly Brittany jolts up surprising most of them when she snaps. "I said I don't want to talk about it! Santana is up there and I need to go and check on her" She snaps before gathering all the items that Tina requested and going back upstairs out of everyone's sight.

Nearly everybody's eyes widen in shock but Quinn frowns, shaking her head like something is not right. She knew it, she knew something was wrong and Rachel told her not to worry. She should have stuck with her suspicions. Puck sighs loudly and itches his eyebrow.

"Well that was weird" he asserts but mike shakes his head as he looks at him.

"By the way she looks and what's happened I'm not surprised she's stressed" he comments, rubbing the material of his shoe.

"Yeah but we don't know what's happened" Artie buts in, glancing at Finn then to everyone else.

"Well whatever did happen has left all three of them in a state" Maggie remarks from the floor where she is teetering with her radio. Everyone just sighs and gets back to what they were doing before Brittany barged through with Santana in her arms. Puck, Sam and Artie playing cards, Mercedes and Tina who is now upstairs were discussing the house, Quinn, Rachel were talking about recipes and Maggie well, she keeps playing with that radio.

"Look at your face Finn" Rachel sighs sadly, looking at her boyfriend's cut and bruised face. It's nowhere near as bad as Brittany's but still for a guy who never really gets hurt, it looks completely different. "Where's Tina? She needs to help Finn" Rachel demands and Quinn raises her eyebrows.

"If you didn't notice Santana came in bleeding and barely awake in Brittany's arms, that's probably where Tina is" She snaps at Rachel who just frowns and glares slightly.

"Well Finn has been missing for a week Quinn and Santana's a big girl, she'll be fine. Not my poor Finn" Rachel cries, stroking Finn's face. Everyone rolls their eyes slightly and get back to what they're doing. Quinn however can't stop thinking about Brittany and how beaten she looked. Santana and how weak and pale she looked in Brittany's arms and Finn well he's a mess and can't even talk…

What happened?

Here's another one for yous' sexy people! So they're home and safe, for the time being. In the next chapter there's going to be a lot of Brittana interaction, I can say it is going to be all cute and everything ;) they have a van now so you know what that means, they can pursue their trip to California, that is if Brittany hasn't got anything to say to a suspicious Maggie ;) hmmm. Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? I liked some of the action bits in this but Santana getting stabbed, not cool. Butttt that forehead kiss tho aww… Finn's back not that anyone really cares besides Rachel, jokes! I guess I will see you next chapter, anything you want to happen and add just PM me or Review. Oh yeah Santana knows about Brittany's package as well so they'll have a nice chat about that too… till next time which will hopefully be soon but I gots work tomorrow so I can't do no writing :( but it will be soon, oh and check out My Soldier, Brittany Pierce if you already haven't. Adios :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Brittany blinks a couple of times adjusting her eyes to the darkness even though she's been awake her eyes have tried to betray her. Those bright blues are dull and tired, a little wet from sleep deprivation and fear, fear from losing the woman in front of her. She made sure everyone else slept somewhere else so Santana could get a good night's sleep without anybody interrupting her. About an hour and half ago Tina came in and told Brittany to go and get some sleep after having a hectic day but she declined politely, she's going to make sure Santana is okay and she's going to be here if She needs anything. So far Santana hasn't moved a muscle and Brittany's just staring at her peaceful body that is moving up and down with every inhale and exhale. The sound of Santana's regular breathing is quite soothing and Brittany finds her eye lids fluttering but as soon as she realising she alerts herself and rubs them to stay awake.

The silence around her is quite nice considering it's never this peaceful and relaxing. She'd be able to relax if her face wasn't killing her and Santana was okay. Tina was good and patched her up as much as she could but with her being focused on Santana, Brittany told her to just leave it until the morning which is probably going to be extremely painful as her nose has already fixed itself.

Santana stirs and Brittany jolts forward and reaches out for her hand, yes her hand as she lets out a little tired groan. Brittany watches her face as her eyebrows furrow in pain and her mouth opens slightly. She gives her warm tanned hand a little soft squeeze which seems to wake Santana up as her eyes start to flutter open. Brittany tilts her head to the side a little and smiles softly when Santana comes to and looks very confused as to where she is. Their eyes meet and Brittany lets out a breath.

"Hey" Brittany whispers softly, rubbing her thumb soothing over the back of her hand. Santana hums throatily and licks her chapped lips before speaking.

"What… Where are we? What's the time?" She croaks out, her eyes flickering down to where her hand is being encased by a smooth pale one. Her eyes flash back up to Brittany's when she starts to talk.

"We're back at the house and everyone's in bed. It's pretty late" Brittany answers with a soft smile. Not letting go of Santana's hand. Santana nods dazedly and rubs her eyes to get rid of the dried sleep crusted there. She inhales a little too sharply and winces loudly in pain. Brittany is quick to react and she helps sit her up by placing a hand behind her back and slowly raising her up. Santana mumbles out a thanks and shuts her eyes from the amount of pain she's feeling in her stomach. Oh yeah she got stabbed. Santana looks at Brittany and notices how red and blood shot her eyes are not to forget how badly bruised her face is.

"How long have you been up?" Santana asks curiously and Brittany ducks her head a little looking at their joined hands and smiling internally.

"Um I haven't exactly gone to sleep yet" Brittany confesses and Santana shakes her head with a sigh. Just as she's about to ask why Brittany continues. "I needed to make sure you were okay and everything". Santana smiles a real smile and it makes Brittany's hear flutter and her stomach feel funny.

"That's sweet" Santana breathes but sighs after. "But, you should really get some sleep. After the day we've had I think you might need it" She chuckles slightly but stops and gets consumed in the silence when Brittany looks in her eyes with something so soft and caring.

"I'm okay, I'd rather sit here with you" Brittany announces with a small smile and Santana looks down so Brittany doesn't see the blush coating her cheeks. "How are you feeling?" She asks and Santana sends her a small shrug.

"Like shit, but it could be worse" She justifies and Brittany nods, giving her hand a little squeeze and making Santana smile. "What about you? How's your face?" She asks, squinting her eyes slightly and scanning Brittany's face. Her nose is a nasty purple colour and bent to the right, her left eyebrow has a semi large cut on it that is covered by dried blood, her lip is split open and again shielded by some crusty blood. Brittany shrugs and lets out a breath as well as a smile making Santana smile. It's infectious, don't blame her.

"My face feels like someone has stomped on it and then rode over it with a bike but besides that I'm okay" She grins, she actually grins. "It could be worse" She repeats after Santana with a wink making Santana laugh and then groan in pain.

"Don't make me laugh" Santana groans and Brittany smiles, putting her hands up in defence.

"Sorry" Brittany hums out and runs her thumb over Santana's knuckles down to her wrists where there are red rope marks that are bound to bruise. Santana shivers slightly at the feeling of Brittany's soft thumb tickling her wrist. "I was scared today" Brittany confesses, still looking at their hands and keeping her eyes downcast. "I was worried that you wasn't going to make it and then what would happen?" She carries on and Santana listens to her intently, just loving the sound of her voice. "You were losing so much blood and I didn't know what to do, I couldn't let you die I just couldn't" She wavers off a bit, her voice cracking slightly and catching Santana's attention.

"Hey?" Santana says quietly trying to catch Brittany's attention but it doesn't work. "Look at me" She tells her and Brittany looks up and into her eyes. Santana stares into red glossy ones and feels her heart clench. "You did save me, I'm here and alive because of you." She breathes out and Brittany bites her lip which Santana's eyes are instantly drawn to but then she realises what she's doing and she looks back up into Brittany's eyes that are slightly darker but she's putting that down to how dark the room is. "You saved me and lumpy downstairs and I owe you" She smiles but Brittany shakes her head and sighs.

"You don't owe me anything Santana, I'm just… I'm just happy you're okay" Brittany smiles softly and Santana nods thinking all of these thoughts on how cute Brittany is and how much she cares about her. She thinks about how Brittany carried her out of there, how Brittany looked in her eyes with such softness and like she was telling her that she was going to be okay but with her eyes and Santana's never had anything like that before, anybody look at her the way Brittany does.

Santana looks at Brittany who is looking at her clothed stomach probably wondering what the scar looks like or something. But again what catches Santana's attention is the way Brittany is looking at her, like she's so fragile but so special that she doesn't want to hurt her. Brittany saved her and she always has. From the school of scary walker children to being stabbed, she carried her all the way back and found a way out of that shit hole. The only reasons she's survived or surviving is because Brittany's here. Santana licks her lips and lets out a breath which catches Brittany's attention.

"Come here" Santana whispers and Brittany frowns slightly, confused because she's already next to her. Santana pulls on her hand a little as a signal for her to come closer and so she does. Brittany inches closer and closer until their shoulder are touching; Santana turns her head so her eyes are staring directly into Brittany's. Brittany swallows at being so close to Santana and fights the urge to look at her lips but fails, and when she looks back up into those gorgeous brown eyes that she's fallen for she smiles guiltily. Santana smiles before slowly leaning in and making Brittany's heart jump, skip and do fucking cartwheels. Brittany's eyes close when she feels those pouty lips touch her cheek and she lets out a breath that hits Santana's jaw and makes her shiver. After a couple of seconds Santana pulls away to see the biggest smile plastered on Brittany's face. Santana lets out a cute laugh and Brittany ducks her head bashfully, her skin heating up from just a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Brittany asks and Santana can hear the lust and happiness in her voice. Santana smiles slightly and shrugs, looking in Brittany's eyes.

"A thank you"

Brittany smiles and can't help but think that was a bloody good thank you!

.  
.

"What are we doing today?" Asks Sam and everyone around him who are currently scoffing their faces with canned fruit. They swear to god all they eat is fruit. Puck who is munching on some juicy apples smacks his lips.

"Not a lot dude, Santana's a cripple and Britt-"Puck begins to say but gets interrupted.

"I'm not a fucking cripple Puckerman!" Santana snaps from the stairs. She is currently having a hard time walking but with the help of Brittany she can manage it. Brittany didn't like the idea of Santana getting up but when Tina said it would be a good idea to stop blood clots then she couldn't really say anything, just as long as Santana doesn't run no marathons or run away from any walkers. Santana who has her right arm around Brittany's shoulders groans in pain as she descends the stairs with Brittany basically walking her like she's an old grandma. When Brittany's right hand lands on Santana's hip she stumbles slightly and almost brings them falling down the stairs. Of course nobody gets up to help them though but Brittany puts that down to everybody being too scared to touch Santana.

Brittany walks Santana over to the couch and sits her down slowly and carefully before sitting next to her like her guard dog. Santana can't deny that she doesn't like the fact that Brittany is constantly touching her or looking at her, she likes the attention, especially from Brittany. Brittany stands up and walks into the kitchen leaving Santana wondering what's she's getting but when she comes back with two cans of food she smiles, thanking Brittany when she passes one to her.

"To answer your question Sam" Brittany begins, scooping some cold tomato soup onto her spoon. "We are going to search the van I stole" She smiles as she shoves the spoon in her mouth and swallows down the thick liquid.

"Have you seen that Van? It looks so cool!" Puck exclaims with a grin and Santana rolls her eyes at his boyish behaviour. Brittany glances at Santana and see that she's picking at her beans with a revolted look. She supposes it's not a nice warm full breakfast with bacon and eggs. Brittany nudges Santana's arm and offers her some soup to which Santana smiles at and accepts the spoon. Quinn who is on the floor next to Maggie looks at Brittany who is holding her hand under the spoon and guiding it to Santana's mouth and can't help but feel jealousy spike through her. The action seems quite friendly and a little too cute for her liking. She smiles though when Brittany throws her head back and laughs at something Santana said, showing off her straight white teeth and a long nasty bruising across her neck.

"Brittany?" Quinn calls making Brittany and Santana look at her, even though she only really wanted the blonde's attention. "Where did you get that bruise around your neck from?" She asks curiously and Brittany sighs, nodding as she knows she should probably tell them what happened because they haven't got a clue and she doesn't think they got anything out of Finn.

"Mind your business!" Santana snaps before Brittany can say anything.

"It's okay, I think you guys should know what happened yesterday" Brittany informs and everyone stops talking and looks to her and Santana like they're about to read them a story. "Me and Santana were walking around, well I was trying to convince her to come back and we heard some noises. We thought they were walkers but we didn't have no weapons on us so we didn't see too them. It turns out they were actually two guys, and they knocked us out" Brittany explains and most of them gasp, making Santana smirk slightly because it's a lil funny. "We woke up and we were tied to a chair in this warehouse sort of thing. The guys kept asking us about the cure and where it is but I didn't say anything" She confirms looking at Maggie who looks alarmed at the thought of anyone else knowing. Everyone in formed Puck and everyone who didn't know about the cure and they're just as eager to help Maggie find her sister and go to California. "He decided to try and punch it out of me, I took a couple of hits before they moved onto Santana but before they could do anything this woman walked in and told them to leave. She then asked about the cure and she um sat on my lap and basically tried to seduce me" Brittany clears her throat uncomfortably at Santana and Quinn scoffing at the same time.

"Was she hot?" Asks Puck with a smirk and everyone throws him glares which makes him retreat into his canned apples.

"Anyway, after she realised we weren't talking she put a knife up against Santana's neck and threatened to kill her if I didn't tell her" Brittany sighs and Santana rubs her neck, remembering how that cold metal felt up against her neck. "I head-butted her and got loose, then we started fighting for the knife. She strangled me with the rope until Santana kicked her in the face and knocked her out. I cut Santana loose and then she stabbed Santana. From then we met Finn and I carried Santana out into the van which had the keys in and everything and I drove home. That's it" Brittany finishes and looks at everyone's faces that seemed to be shocked and amazed at the same time.

"Wow"

"Jesus Christ"

"You guys are fucking bad-asses!" Puck smirks and pumps his fist which makes Brittany chuckle. Quinn blows out some air from her mouth and looks at Brittany's face now realising what the cause was.

"How come you were shirtless?" Quinn blurts out and Santana rolls her eyes at her.

"Obviously you would pick up on that" She mumbles and Quinn glares slightly at her before looking back at Brittany.

"I ripped my shirt to wrap it around Santana's stomach" She tells her with a small smile and Quinn smiles back, giving her a slight nod before digging into her food. "I forgot to tell you guys, there is some stuff in the van. I didn't get a chance to look but there's like 5 black crates with some backpacks" Brittany informs with a shrug. "There's got to be something in them so"

After they all finish eating, Artie and Mercedes begin to play some cards, Mike and Tina who are cuddled up with each other whisper cute little things, Quinn writes down recipes with Rachel and Santana lays on the couch sighing in boredom. Brittany on the other hand, comes in carrying one of the big black crates and a black backpack, followed by Puck and Sam with the rest.

"Jesus that's heavy" groans Puck as he places the crate down on the floor. Brittany and Sam do the same with everyone's eyes on them, curious as to what is in the boxes. "Well I vote for you to open it first just in case, I don't want to like open it and have walker parts fall out of it or something" Puck grimaces and steps away from the crates. Brittany raises one eyebrow but shrugs as she looks down to the black crate in front of her. She squats down and unclasps the lock on both side to slowly open it and gasp.

"What's in there?"

Brittany lets out a breath as she runs her eyes over the black polished weapons, yes fucking weapons. Guns to be precise. Brittany slowly reaches in and lifts out a M4A1 Carbine rifle and holds it in her hands for everybody to see. Rachel's face literally drops in shock and Pucks lights up like he's just been flashed on the motorway by some really hot chick. Brittany stands up and looks at everyone.

"It's full of guns, Sam check the others" She orders as she runs her hand over the rifle, examining it for any suspicious markings or anything like that.

"Whoa! We got some knives and hatchets in this one" Sam exclaims looking in one of the crates before moving onto the next one where he reveals more firearm weapons. Everybody, well nearly everybody is up on their feet and looking at the guns, not touching just looking. Puck however has to cross that boundary and he goes and picks up a M1014 Shotgun with wide excited eyes. Brittany everybody else looks at him wearily as he runs his hands over the gun.

"Puck! You don't do that, it could be loaded" Brittany shouts at Puck who lowers the shotgun with this look after pointing it at Sam. Brittany puts down the rifle in her hands and takes the shotgun of Puck, lifting up the loading port directly ahead of the trigger guard to see 5 shells inside. She lets it go and looks to Puck. "The gun is loaded, so no pointing them at anybody okay?" She addresses everybody as she puts down the shotgun. Santana who is laying on the couch watches Brittany who was holding the gun and lets out a content sigh. _Brittany looks so sexy holding a gun _she can't help but think.

"Do you know any of these guns?" Artie asks, looking at Brittany as she scans the crates with a nod.

"Yeah, well what Puck just had was a M1404 Semi-Automatic 12-gauge shotgun, with a barrel length of I'd say 18.5 inches" She informs them and they are surprised at how well Brittany's knows her guns. Brittany raises her eyebrows at all the shocked faces and smirks. "I'm a police officer, what do you expect?" She laughs making everyone chuckle.

Not many of them want to touch the guns as they know that they're loaded and half of them don't even want to admit that they have never fired a gun before. Brittany watches their faces as they look at the weapons and she frowns at how they seem scared of them, like scared to touch them. One of those could save a group of people's lives and that's when she realises something, they can save their lives.

"I have an idea" Brittany states, gathering everyone's attention. "I want you guys to be honest when I ask you this but… Who's actually fired, held and knows how to reload a gun here?" She asks and everyone looks at each other, waiting to see who puts their hands up. Brittany's suspicions were correct when only Maggie, Quinn, Santana and Puck put up their hands. "Over half of you don't know how to fire a gun. Guys that's bad. We're going to be traveling across the country to find a cure, and I can tell you that we're going to come across walkers where we'll need to shoot them. What happens when you guys don't know how to shoot? We all die" She explains with a small tight lipped smile.

"What's your point?" Maggie asks, running her finger over the black crate. Brittany looks at her and bites her tongue, for some strange reason thinking that Maggie might not be who she thinks she is.

"My point is, you all need to learn how to hold, shoot and reload a gun properly" She states factually, running her eyes over everyone in the room "And I'm going to teach you" She smiles as everyone cheers and laughs. Tina walks downstairs with a first aid kit in her hands and steps in front of the crate, shaking her head as she looks at Brittany.

"First of all, I need to fix up your face since you were so adamant that I help Santana last night instead of yourself" She states with a raised eyebrow and a smile. Santana who is behind Brittany smiles to herself, picturing Brittany being all stubborn and refusing Tina's help until she knows that Santana's okay. Everybody decides to wait for Brittany until they touch the guns so they all take a seat on the couch and begin to chat as Brittany takes a seat next to Santana. Tina drags a chair so she's sitting opposite Brittany and puts on some latex gloves.

"What do you think about the idea of me teaching everybody how to shoot?" Brittany asks, looking at Tina who rummages through the first aid kit, sorting all of the materials and equipment she'll need for this procedure.

"There's pros and cons to it, Pros everybody will have experience and could potentially save a life, Con we're wasting ammo." She retorts with a small smile, looking in Brittany's eyes for a second before studying her face and hissing.

"Yeah there's that but would you take the risk of anyone dying?" Brittany questions and Tina lets out a sigh.

"No I wouldn't" She announces as she grabs an antiseptic wipe and begins to thoroughly wipe away all the dried blood away from Brittany's face. Santana who is next to Brittany, runs her eyes down her muscular frame and can't help but lick her lips at her arms that are on display. Santana wants to eat those arms up. Maybe not the best terminology to use in a zombie apocalypse.

Tina throws the wipe down and examines Brittany's face now that she can clearly see the cuts and bruises without all the dark blood covering them, now it just looks worse. She's already spotted out two cuts that need stitches and her nose, oh god. Brittany notices the look on Tina's face and lets out a breathless chuckle.

"That bad?" She asks with raised eyebrows and Tina hums, reaching her hand out and prods the dark purple bruise covering the entirety of Brittany's nose making her jump backwards and hiss at the throbbing pain.

"Sorry" Tina apologises But Santana sits up, noticing how much pain that small touch caused Brittany and watches. "I'm not sure if I should do this, I have no anaesthetic left so it is going to majorly hurt" She tells Brittany who just bites her lip and clears her throat.

"No it's okay, let's just get on with it." She breathes out and Tina nods, shuffling a little closer. She hums and wonders what to do first, what would cause her the least pain? Well it's either the stitches or the nose, hmm.

"I'm going to let you choose first. Like I said last night, your nose was broken, still is but it has fixed into the wrong place so to re set it I'm going to have to brake it again" She explains and Santana hisses rather than Brittany making her look at the Latina with a grin. "Or… I could stitch up your eyebrow and lip, but again there is no anaesthetic so…" She regretfully tells the blonde who sighs, thinking what could be worse, oh yeah she could be dead. She's here feeling sorry for herself when Santana got stabbed.

"The stitches, let's start with the eyebrow!" Brittany exhales deeply and Tina nods, grabbing her needle and wire that is used for stitches and starts to thread it through. Brittany looks at Santana who is staring back a t her with a small smile.

"This is going to hurt you know" Santana reminds the blonde who just shrugs and nods.

"I know" She groans out and looks around to see that everyone has stopped what they are doing to observe Tina and herself. Great she's got an audience watching as she gets stitched up and her nose broken. Tina is all set and she shuffles even closer to get into the right position before she starts stitching.

"Take deep breathes okay? If it gets too much tell me to stop" Tina advises and Brittany nods, sucking her lips into her mouth when Tina's thumb gently pokes at the deep cut on her eyebrow. "It needs about 8 stitches" She estimates before taking a deep breath and beginning the surgery. Tina places the needle at the left end of the blonde's wound with ease as that part is already numb already. She begins to Insert the needle downwards through to the sub-dermal layer of the skin, making sure to level off the needle and venture through the wound and to the adjacent wall of the wound.

Brittany hisses when the needle crosses the other side of the wound and Tina has to return it to the skins surface through the sub-dermal layers of skin causing a lot of pain. Santana isn't the only one who's shocked at how well Brittany is taking this, everyone around is staring at the scene with disbelieving looks. Brittany is getting her eyebrow stitched with no pain relief, that's got to fucking hurt. Tina shuffles slightly when the needle makes it to the right handed side of the wound and she makes a diagonal pattern before zig zagging it all closed and finishing it off with a tight knot.

"Santana reach into my back and take out those scissors" Tina asserts whilst holding the needle steady, being careful not to jolt and rip out the stitches she's done and cause Brittany a shit load of pain. If she's honest Tina is quite surprised at how calm Brittany's been, she knows how much stitches hurt. She thanks Santana as she passes her the scissors and she snips off the wire with ease. She leans back and examines her handy work with a proud smile. "It looks all good, that should heal nicely" She tells Brittany who smiles and sighs in relief.

"Aye, you'll have a sexy scar there" Puck laughs as does everyone else and Brittany chuckles.

"I've got enough, I really don't need no more" She insists and meets Santana's gaze. Santana sends her a smile which she returns as well as letting out a breath.

"I've got to hand it to you, you're quite brave" Santana claims and Brittany smirks and nods her head whilst posing as a badass. Santana laughs making Brittany laugh as Tina sets up the needle and wire to do Brittany's lip with.

"You know it" Brittany laughs with a wink, making Santana choke on her breath slightly, still not used to the power of Brittany's winks. They do something to her that she can't describe. Brittany pats Santana's back softly as she splutters on a cough and groans in pain. Brittany quickly helps Santana lay down and since the couch is so small Brittany places the Latina's legs on her lap with a smile. Santana who is now incredibly comfy looks up at Brittany and smiles before hearing someone clear their throat from behind and that's when she glares at everyone, including Brittany. Brittany just frowns slightly wondering how and why Santana's mood has just changed within a second.

"Right, all set for your lip" Tina breaks the silence between Brittany and Santana making Brittany look at Tina who has the needle set up and ready to go. Brittany gives her the go ahead and the pain felt exactly like it did before. The vertical wound is situated on Brittany's top lip is numb so she doesn't feel it that much except the dull sharpness from the needle and that horrible sensation as the wire closes up the wound. It doesn't take too long before Tina is cutting the wire loose and moving onto her nose.

Now this is where things get tricky.

Tina runs her index finger and thumb down the bridge of Brittany's nose to find the breakage but it's much worse than she expected. She examines the blonde's nose that is crookedly and painfully facing to the right. Brittany hisses as Tina's gentle fingers run over the bruised and broken bone and she knows that this is going to hurt.

"This is going to hurt" Tina sighs despairingly "Not only do I have to re brake it but… it's broken in two places so I have to be careful not to brake it too much to the point where I have literally damaged your nose and your air ways will become blocked." She claims and Brittany's eyes widen slightly, she needs her nose… "Puck do you have a belt or something Brittany can bite down on?" Tina asks, looking to the mohawked man. Brittany raises on eyebrow.

"Why do I need to bite down on something?" She asks and Tina takes the belt from Puck with a smile and looks to the blonde.

"Most likely this will hurt immensely and biting down on something will distract you from the pain, also it does help let out some frustration and aggravation you may feel when I'm putting it in place. Trust me, you'd rather this than biting down on your bottom lip so hard that you split it and need some more stitches" Tina chuckles towards the end and Brittany nods understandingly, glancing over at Santana before folding the belt in half and placing it in her mouth, just letting her teeth rest on the leather. Tina exhales deeply before cracking her neck and knuckles, looking back to Rachel and everyone who is watching. "I suggest you don't make any noise, I need to concentrate" she orders lightly and turns her attention back to Brittany. She bends down slightly so she can look up Brittany's nostrils and notice that they're jam-packed full with dried blood. "You're going to have blow your nose to get rid of some blood to make it easier and less icky" she informs Brittany and holds a tissue up to her nose. Brittany blows slightly but winces in pain, and tries again but this time she grimaces when she feels some blood gush out into the tissue. Tina smiles happily and throws the tissue away before getting back to the problem. She Make a triangle with both hands, placing all four finger pads against one another, with the palms sloping away from one another. "Breathe" Brittany looks into Tina's eyes before inhaling deeply and in a split second Tina cracks her nose to the left making her cry out loudly.

Santana clenches her fist under the blanket at the thought of Tina hurting Brittany like those two men and that horrible red head did. Brittany doesn't realize it but she bites down hard on the belt as Tina broke her nose. She is aware of the pain she's feeling right now and she would describe it as sickly and gut-wrenching. Tina let's go off her nose and wipes away some blood that has oozed out of her nostrils down onto her mouth and chin.

"First bit down and over with" Tina says softly with a smile trying to make the blonde feel better but all Brittany feels is the pain and ache in her nose. She nods dozily and Tina takes the belt out of her mouth, Brittany grimacing as she sees the spit and teeth marks embedded on the black leather.

"Awh man my belt"

Quinn looks at Brittany and imagines how much pain she feels right now, she just wants to pull her into a big hug. Santana who is looking at Brittany licks her lips and frowns slightly, she doesn't like seeing Brittany in pain.

"Okay, let's go" Brittany manages out and Tina nods, placing the belt back into the blondes mouth and placing her fingers on the bruised and broken nose. She pushes it slightly with some pressure just to get the feel of where she needs to push it for it to be straight. Brittany shuts her eyes and grunts in pain, and when Tina starts to force it to make it straight she growls out loudly and her hands fly out to Santana's legs that are on her lap. Santana's eyes widen when Brittany's hands grab her legs and start to squeeze, she doesn't mind though. Brittany sat up all night holding her hand when she was moaning in pain or dazing to sleep, so Brittany can squeeze her legs all she wants.

"Arghhh!" comes Brittany's muffled growl as Tina apologizes and forces her nose back into place, as straight as she can get it but it's taking some time. Brittany crushes the tanned legs on her lap but then realizes what she's doing and she eases up and rubs her fingers over them instead. She finds this a lot more relaxing so she focuses on Santana's legs. Santana swallows as those soft pale hands run over her sweats covered legs since she couldn't put jeans on.

"Annd… all done" Tina smiles, removing her hands from Brittany's now straight and probably pained nose. Brittany sighs in relief and leans back into the couch, patting Santana's legs with one hand and taking the slobbered belt out of her mouth.

"Thanks Tina, god…" Brittany pants out and throws the belt at Puck with a smirk. "There's your belt" She adds and everyone laughs at Puck's disgusted face as he looks at the teeth marks on his belt as well as the saliva and blood.

"Who needs a belt anyway" he shrugs and chucks it on the floor, before looking at Brittany. "Damn Tina you done a good job, she looks so badass" he laughs and Brittany grins, throwing him a friendly wink.

"Let's see" comes an eager Santana who wants to see those gorgeous blue eyes. Brittany looks at Santana with a smile and Santana lets out a breath at how straight her nose is and yes, how badass and sexy she looks with those stitches and bruises. "Hm you should be proud" She says to Tina, complimenting her work. "You look good" She adds but this time to Brittany making her smile. Did she just compliment her? No one seems to really care or pick on the compliment besides Quinn who is glaring holes into the side of Santana's head.

"Right now that's all done we can get to these guns" Brittany says excitedly with a grin, making Puck and Sam cheer and holler whereas Rachel, Artie and Mercedes groan in protest.

"I'd take it easy, have about half an hour's rest." Tina advises as she packs up her kit. "You will probably feel a little dizzy and your face is going to kill so, oh and you'll probably have a nice shiner as well" She adds making Brittany groan slightly.

_She'll look even sexier _Santana thinks and lets out a sigh. Santana snaps out of her little day dream or whatever she was having when she feels something touch her hand, something warm, soft and large. She looks down to see Brittany's pale hand on her own tanned one and smiles slightly at the complexion, they're skins are so different but they look so well together. Santana looks up and into those baby blue eyes that are sparkling even though she's just had her nose re broken and been stitched two times, she's still smiling and Santana, Santana can't help but look at those pink lips that are curved into a smile.

Maybe Brittany isn't all that bad as Santana thought she was and now she's realizing it, she's realizing that Brittany is actually nice and has saved her life multiple times. She appreciates that and she appreciates the beautiful blue eyed blonde that is holding her hand right now. This is making it a lot easier but harder for her to admit and deny that she does in fact have a tiny crush on the blonde.

Yep Santana Lopez is crushing on Brittany Pierce, just a little….

YOOOO! Wassuppp? So I thought I'd update today cause I'm happy that I don't have work tomorrow and Carmilla is on tonight so that's a bonus :) What did you think of this chapter? The Brittana interaction, I just cannot deal with it. They are getting closer and closer by the second, if you haven't noticed. So im gonna address something that I've been getting a lot, this IS a BRITTANA fic, so that obviously means they are end game. What goes on in between, just happens I guess. Yes there has been some Quitt flirting and Quinn does like Brittany but…. Brittany is crushing on Santana and vice versa so don't worry your asses. So again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm gonna start writing the next after I've wrote some MS, BP. Any suggestions just let me know. I'm trying to think of an idea where there is some more zombies involved, so any ideas please let me know. Next chapter Brittany is going to be teaching them all how to use a gun! Till next time Zombie lovers.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Brittany can definitely say that these guys have never really fired and appreciated a gun properly. Deciding to be as safe as she can, Brittany advised that they do the shooting outside in the large secluded garden that they have the privilege of using. Brittany feels like she's the teacher instructing her class on what's going to be on the test this Friday or something. In the 3 crates there was a mass of weaponry that she didn't expect to see, especially not down this way. It's hi-tech stuff that the military forces use, let's not forget the gear and equipment. There was 3 backpacks full of extra ammo, grenades which Brittany had to make sure Puck didn't touch, torches, binoculars, a variety of knifes ranging from size, a lot of food some MRE's and some protein bars and a lot of other stuff that is going to come in really handy for everyone.

"Brittany I don't know what to do with this thing!" Rachel calls out, looking incredibly confused at the unloaded gun in front of her. Brittany snickers knowing that she shouldn't but Rachel just seems so innocent to the weapon and it's sort of nice to know that not everyone out there is a mean killing machine, like herself. She kneels down in front of Rachel and takes the M9 Berretta out of her hands and slides the magazine out from the pistol grip by a press of the a little button on the side. She isn't stupid enough to give any of them bullets yet… Brittany clicks it back in and grasps the serrated area of the slide, and pulls it to the rear then releases. This action chambers a round if the gun was loaded. Rachel who was watching the blonde do it in such an nonchalant and easy manner raises her eyebrows with a smile when Brittany passes it back to her.

"Remember take out the magazine, when you get the bullets slide them in, then slide the magazine back into the pistol grip and make sure it clicks. From there pull the slide and release it quickly then you're ready to shoot" Brittany informs Rachel with a smile and watches as she does exactly that.

"Thanks Brittany!" She exclaims and Brittany nods, walking away and scanning everyone else. Puck's doing pretty well, she guesses that's because he's dealt with a pistol before. Just wait until he has to reload, dissemble and clean a rifle and a shotgun, that's a lot harder. Quinn and Maggie are doing surprisingly well, but like before nobody has got bullets, Brittany is doing this to see who can handle the gun. It's great when you know how to fire but what happens when you need to reload and you don't know how? Yeah you is dead!

Brittany looks over to a frustrated Santana who just growls in aggravation as she chucks the gun aside in a huff. She smirks as she goes over there and plonks down next to her on the bench. Santana looks at Brittany then looks to the side, sighing.

"This is fucking stupid, I can kill a walker with bat or a pipe. Guns make more noise anyway" Santana exclaims with a grumble and Brittany lays the gun out in front of her.

"True but what happens when a melee weapon isn't enough? If you're in a big horde and can't get out, this pistol or any other gun is your best friend" Brittany affirms making Santana roll her eyes because she knows it's true. "And I'm going to help you" she smiles and Santana looks at the gun in front of her. Dissembling a gun is tricky because at the end you do get loads of parts and it can become overwhelming. "Okay so you start by removing the magazine and sliding back the barrels chamber to see if there are any bullets lodged in there" She starts and Santana nods, watching intently as the blonde next to her demonstrates. "Then there's this little latch on the side and you can then from there take your whole pistol apart" She explains, sliding the chamber back and then actually taking it off with one other little piece. Santana raises her eyebrows at how easy that looked.

"That's it?" Santana asks with a frown and Brittany nods with a cute laugh that makes Santana swallow.

"Yeah that's it, and it's good to do this so you can clean and oil your gun up so it doesn't rust or get dirty. It's good to avoid anything that can injure yourself so" Brittany comments and puts together the black M9 Beretta. Santana nods and takes the gun from the blonde's hands, grazing her fingers along pale ones on the way and making herself and the blonde smile. Santana looks up into Brittany's eyes and smiles. Brittany gets lost in those dark deep brown ones and finds herself falling into them.

"Brittany, are we ready to shoot now?" Puck shouts from across the garden, snapping Brittany and Santana out of their little moment. Brittany looks over to him and throws him a thumbs up making him grin like a little girl. Brittany looks back at Santana and gives her a lopsided grin as she leans in towards her ear, initially shocking her as she does.

"Remember to make sure the gun is not loaded" She whispers before standing up and walking to the middle of the garden where the crates are placed neatly. Brittany whistles loudly to get everyone's attention, to which she succeeds as everyone stops what they're doing and look at her. "You've all got the hang of reloading and disassembling them, so now I guess we go onto shooting" she smiles brightly as most of them cheer excitedly.

Their little 'target' range is set out pretty good in Brittany's opinion. There's 3 different difficulties, it sounds like a fucking Xbox game. So the first test which is the easy one is shooting at the wide plank of wood in front of you which it was hit on a walker it would probably be a chest, mid-section hit that would probably not faze them. The next test is the a narrower piece of wood, sort of like a plank and it is placed on the ground so if it was a walker it would be a leg shot that would definitely slow them down. Last but not least the last test is the hardest, Mercedes and Tina aligned some cans up on a long wall and you have to hit the can directly which would amount to a headshot which would wipe the walker out completely meaning you wouldn't have to waste ammo.

"This is a neat little get up" Sam comments looking at the practical target range with a smirk. Brittany takes out the rounds of ammo from the crate and lays it on the little table. She picks the brass bullet up and holds it with her index finger and thumb, holding it so everyone can get a good look.

"Okay, so the M9 Berretta which is what you are all equipped with now uses 9mm x 19mm caliber which is this little thing right here. The magazine holds up to 15 bullets and will fire them at a semi-automatic rate." Brittany explains and Santana doesn't listen to a word she's saying, all she focuses on is Brittany's strong but feminine build that looks crazy under the harsh sunlight. She's already seen her very impressive and totally lickable stomach, what she wants to talk about is the 'package' that stupid red head talked about. "So with that being said, who's first?" She asks with a grin and scans everyone. Puck and Sam are just staring at their guns with grins, Maggie is now toying with the new radio that they have which is state of the art and Mercedes, Tina and Artie still look afraid of their guns.

"I'll go" Quinn volunteers with a confident smile as she pushes herself off the wall and walks to Brittany. Brittany nods with a smile and gestures for Quinn to reload her gun which she does with finesse. Quinn lets out a breath and aims the gun at the plank of wood but before she can fire Brittany is pointing some things out.

"So there are 4 stances the Weaver, isosceles, the modified Weaver and the Chapman. Right now I haven't got a clue what you're doing" Brittany laughs out playfully and everyone joins in, including Quinn. "Make sure you stand with your feet shoulder width apart and you have your arms fully extended or your elbows bent slightly and tucked in for an accurate aim." She explains and Quinn nods, doing as so. "Good, okay now take a deep breath and when you exhale pull the trigger" She says and Quinn stares at the large plank of wood, she takes a deep breath and as soon as she exhales she pulls that trigger and the gun shot rings out. She couldn't help but flinch slightly but when she sees Brittany walk over to the wood and rub the bullet hole embedded straight in the middle she smiles and giggles.

"Yes!"

"Well done!"

Puck comes up next and then Sam followed by Mike, Maggie and Finn. They all shoot in a proper stance and hit the wood. Now moving onto the narrower planks off wood that require more accuracy. Just as Rachel is about to go up Santana pushes her out of the way and walks over to the ammo table where she loads up her gun, the way that Brittany taught her. She steps in the spot where everyone else steps but she doesn't get the stance right.

"Spread your legs slightly" Brittany calls out and Santana feels her mouth go dry at those particular words. Maybe it's her dirty mind but she's pretty sure she heard Puck chuckle to himself. Santana does as told but she scrunches up her nose and moves them close together finding it easier. But when she aims her upper body feels weird and she growls out in frustration. Santana shivers when she feels a body press against her from behind. Pale fingers ghost against her bare arms and towards her hands that are slightly shaking from having this overwhelming sensation take over. "You have to aim, so take your time and just concentrate" Brittany whispers into the Latina's ear and Santana shuts her eyes and lets out a shaky breath. How the fuck can Santana concentrate with Brittany breathing in her ear?

Santana swallows and rests her finger on the trigger as she stares at the narrow plank of wood. On her breath out she pulls it and grins when she sees the perfect round bullet hole rooted in the wood. Brittany lets out a single chuckle from behind as she runs her eyes down Santana's form.

"Good girl" She husks out before taking a step back and clapping. Santana is stood there and slowly lowers the gun whilst thinking about how she wants to hear those words in… bed. Ugh Brittany is teasing her and she has to find a way to get redemption.

An hour and so later Brittany makes the decision to move onto the harder round. "Okay let's move onto the headshots". So far nobody on their first try has hit the can and people are getting frustrated. Brittany loads a gun and just as she snaps the barrel back she fires and hits the can, making it fly off the wall. Everyone's eyes widen at how fast she shot and how accurate it was.

"Jesus Christ" Puck mumbles amazed and Quinn bites her lip as she looks at the badass blonde. Santana who is leaning against the wall raises her eyebrows and smirks at all her stars truck peers.

"She's a police officer, what do you expect?" She comments and Brittany smirks, before taking out the magazine and laying the gun on the table.

"It's okay, all you got to do is work on it" Brittany reassures with a smile and they decide to call it a night, even though most of them practice reloading and dissembling their pistol. Rachel, Mercedes and Artie go into the kitchen and start on dinner. Everyone's sick of eating fruit so they're going to mix and match up some food from their tins with the MRE's and try to produce an edible meal. Puck, Finn and Sam are sat on the floor with gun parts sprawled out all over the place. Brittany lets out a chuckle as Finn rubs his head with a confused expression and Sam slapping him when he takes his barrel. The blonde looks over to the corner to see Maggie laid on the floor with a book in her hands, at least she's doing something that doesn't revolve around that radio. Two people that Brittany's looking for and she can't find them. Quinn and Santana. Oh god what if they're killing each other?

Brittany jogs up the stairs and sees that the door to the bathroom door is open by a crack. She walks forward and wonders if she should say something because it's never good to scare someone in a world like this, it tends to end with a bullet in your head. Brittany wraps her knuckles on the door, actually pushing it open to reveal a topless Santana, looking at herself in the mirror. Brittany clears her throat and looks at the doorframe, finding it suddenly interesting.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to invade or anything" She blurts out and Santana just looks at her with a little smirk before looking back in the mirror.

"It's fine, but if you're going to come in, shut the door" Santana says nonchalantly and Brittany clears her throat wondering if she should just walk backwards and back down stairs, or if she should go and sit in the bathroom with a shirtless Santana. Hmm the latter.

Brittany walks in and closes the door behind her, actually shutting it this time. The bathroom isn't exactly spacious so she hasn't got nowhere to really go without being close to Santana. Brittany rests against the wall and looks around so she doesn't get distracted by a certain asset, or should she say two. Get it...

Santana sighs as she looks at her reflection, she looks a fucking mess and she hates it. It doesn't help that she can hardly move or breathe with this fucking tight bandage around her stomach, that just makes her look stupid. She clenches her fists and just stares at the human being in the mirror, that's not her, it can't be. Brittany looks at Santana and frowns slightly, seeing her clenched fists and upset look on her face.

"Hey? Are you okay?" She asks sincerely but Santana doesn't answer, she just keeps staring wondering who she's become.

"I look ugly!" She growls and Brittany's eyes widen, her eyebrows raising in disbelief and what she's just heard. "I mean look at my hair, it hasn't been brushed in days! My eyes are all sunken and the bags underneath my eyes, well! I can hardly call them designer." She rants and Brittany can't believe what she's hearing, she actually lets out a breath.

"Please tell me you're joking?" Brittany asks and Santana looks at her with a deadly glare and hard face. Brittany doesn't cower or do anything, she just looks into those brown eyes. "You are the prettiest girl I've ever met" She breathes out and Santana swallows but doesn't ease up even though her stomach is twirling. "I don't know how you can say you're ugly and all those things about yourself because you're not. You look better than anyone else I mean, I haven't showered in days that I'm pretty sure my underwear is crying" She playfully jokes, making a smile crack out on the brunettes face.

"Look at this though!" She scoffs, pointing down to the bandaged wrapped around her stomach. Brittany looks at it and smiles softly.

"I think it shows bravery, I mean you're a survivor and you're strong."

Suddenly Santana re-thinks Brittany's words, is she the prettiest girl? Is she strong? Robbie used to call her the prettiest girl ever, but she never was. She always used to think she was, she used to think she was top shit and better than any other tramps on her street but looking back on it she never was. She still isn't so she doesn't understand how Brittany can stand here and lie to her face. The smile is now replaced with an angry glare and frown, directed at the blonde.

"You're full of shit! You think complimenting me and saving me all the time is going to make me like you?" Santana spits angrily at Brittany who frowns and shakes her head. "You're a joke! And look you're here again, why don't you just fuck off back to Quinn" she adds and Brittany lets out a bitter laugh, looking off to the side and not actually believing how Santana is acting right now. Santana looks at Brittany's sad and angry face through the mirror and just hates herself even more. She just wants to cry and rip her hair out, and cry some more.

And get rid of this stupid fucking bandage!

"This piece of shitty bandage can fucking go!" Santana growls reaching down for the bandage and roughly beginning to untie it with some struggle. Tina really did tie this on well. Brittany looks at her and quickly rushes forward, grabbing her wrists and halting her movements.

"Don't do that" she breathes and Santana looks up at her with fire in her eyes.

"Why? Cause you told me not to? YOU have no control over me" She spits at Brittany, the only person who actually cares about her in this stinking world. Brittany just shakes her head and doesn't let go of her wrists, she actually steps forward, invading Santana's personal space.

"Why do you do this? Whenever things are going good between us you turn nasty and try to push me away, why?" Brittany asks gently, so gently that it kills Santana. Santana looks off to the side, knowing that she can say anything because of the lump in her throat. Her eyes start to water but she is not going to cry! Brittany tilts her head and rubs her thumb over Santana's wrist causing her to tremble. "Why Santana?" She repeats and Santana loses it. Santana looks at Brittany and she can't help the tears that start to flow, they're angry tears.

"Because I don't deserve it! I don't deserve your compliments, or your cute little smiles! I don't deserve anything you fucking d-do for me" She shouts and looks into Brittany's blue eyes for a maximum of 5 seconds before she's crumbling. Her body starts to shake and Brittany goes to hug her but she pulls away, putting distance between them even though it's not a lot in this tiny bathroom.

"Santana…"

"Don't! Just stop…" She cries and Brittany frowns slightly confused with everything, but she's not giving up.

"Stop what?" She asks and Santana groans, her voice sounding hoarse from her crying.

"This! You saving me all the time, y-you looking at me like the way you do, like you are now!" She screams and sniffles, knowing that she's going to have a breakdown. "It's not fair!" She cries and Brittany nod slightly.

"What's not fair?" She asks softly and Santana shuts her eyes, causing the tears that welled up in her eyes to roll down her face.

"Everything. It's not fair that Robbie got taken away, it's not fair that I'm alone and it's not fair that you confuse me every day" She cries and Brittany sighs, rubbing her face, finally figuring out who Santana is and why she's like this. She lost a person close to her, just like she did and she hasn't grieved yet. Santana sobs and Brittany takes a small step forward, etching to just wrap her up and never let her go.

"I know it's not fair… but what can anyone do?" Brittany questions and Santana sniffs loudly.

"You can stay away from me! You can stop confusing me all the time with your smiles and your bright blue eyes. Just stop making me fall for you" She confesses with sad, tear stained eyes and that's the last straw for Brittany. Brittany rushes forward and pulls Santana in for a comforting hug, telling her that everything is going to be okay. Santana cries her heart out into the shoulder of the one and only Brittany Pierce, just wanting to disappear. Brittany knows that she's touching Santana's bare skin and she's trying not to think about that right now, she needs to be here for Santana, she thinks.

There's a knock on the door before Quinn enters with a frown, clearly wondering what all the shouting's about. Brittany sends her an 'I'll tell you later smile' and relieved that Quinn takes it as an answer before leaving silently. Santana who has her eyes shut buries her face into Brittany's broad shoulder, loving that it's so strong. She sniffs and slowly repositions her head so it's in Brittany's neck. Of course Brittany shivers but she remains calm and doesn't say anything, she just hugs Santana because her mom always used to say you could never go wrong with a hug.

Santana sighs, feeling pathetic about sobbing in Brittany's arms. No doubt she probably thinks she's just as weak as everyone else, Santana is not weak! Brittany frowns slightly when she feels lips on her neck, Santana's lips. Brittany doesn't say anything yet because it might just be an accident but when Santana's kisses start to get heavier and wetter she clears her throat a little.

"Um… Santana?" Brittany rasps out, trying to keep her tone of voice at bay. Santana growls a no and drags her teeth down the blonde's neck, smirking when she hears Brittany let out a heavy breath, telling her that she likes it. Brittany's tempted to let her carry on because she is enjoying this, but… she thinks Santana doesn't want this and Brittany won't take advantage of her when she's like this. Brittany swallows and moves slightly so their faces are opposite each other's. "w-what are you doing?" She stutters out at the crazy look in Santana's dark eyes, and grunts when Santana pushes her back up against the wall.

"Shut up" She husks out and slams her lips into the blondes. Brittany's eyes shut on their own accord and she finds herself kissing back. When Santana bites the blonde's bottom lip and drags it out, that seems to snap something in Brittany because she's gently pushing Santana back by her shoulders and looking in her eyes.

"Santana, i… I don-t" Brittany mumbles but Santana doesn't give her the chance to say anything else because she grabs her t-shirt and yanks her forward, into her awaiting lips. Brittany sighs into Santana's mouth wondering what the hell she has to do to stop Santana. Santana gets spurred on by the sigh and she slides her tongue into Brittany's hot mouth where she reaches the blondes tongue. Brittany pulls away and Santana dives into Brittany's neck, this time nipping and sucking on every inch. Brittany whines out, knowing that she should stop but she needs the self-control.

Brittany swallows when she remembers what Santana said earlier, Robbie left her. That's why she's acting out and always so closed off, clearly Robbie was someone she dearly loved and he got taken away from her. Santana moans into Brittany's neck and slides a sneaky hand down the blonde's taught stomach to the bulge in her jeans. Brittany gasps out in pleasure when Santana rubs it, it's been a while since Brittany's had any attention from another woman, let alone her hand. This is it though, Brittany knows that Santana is controlling her and she can't have it. Brittany gives Santana one hard final push which makes her stumble back into the sink. She glares menacingly at Brittany and growls.

"What is your fucking problem?" She shouts causing Brittany's jaw to drop. Is she for real?

"My problem? You're the one who won't stop!" Brittany retaliates and Santana clenches her fists.

"I thought you wanted me! You look at me like you want me" Santana barks and Brittany sighs, shaking her head slightly.

"I like you Santana, I don't see you as a piece of meat. You shouldn't lower your standards so anybody will _want _you… I like you for who you are and I don't need you to throw yourself at me." Brittany says softly and Santana takes it all in, the words touching her heart but after everything she's been through and how riled up she is, her mouth thinks before her brain does.

"You know what, Fuck you. I'm done with you, I'll just go to someone else who will appreciate my hot ass!" She spits and storms out of the bathroom. Brittany of course is hot on her tail, practically running down the stairs after her.

"Santana. Listen to me" Brittany pleads and everyone looks to the two of them, seeing Brittany and Santana so angry. Santana storms straight over to Puck whose eyes widen slightly at the topless woman. Puck doesn't get to say anything because Santana is already straddling his lap and crashing her mouth into his. Brittany stands there and feels her knees buckle and legs weaken at the sight, the sight of her crush kissing another person. Her heart breaks to pieces right there and then and she knows everyone is staring at her, then staring in shock at Santana whose eating pucks face.

All Brittany feels is pain, anger and sadness. She can't stand here and watch this, she just can't believe Santana would do that to hurt her. Her hands clench as well as her jaw when she hears Puck let out a moan and Santana smirk. Brittany turns on her heel and throws her fist through the wall, actually making a massive hole through the plaster before charging up the stairs, steam practically coming out of her ears. Quinn who is watching the whole thing, shakes her head and looks to everyone before running after Brittany.

Santana pulls away from Puck, feeling disgusted and angry with herself. Puck who has his eyebrows raised and his eyes shut with a dreamy look on his face smiles dazedly. Santana has just ruined her friendship or relationship whatever it was with Brittany.

"Wow, I always knew you'd be a good kisser" Puck grins, wiping his bottom lip with his thumb as he stares at Santana's rambunctious twins before his eyes. Santana clambers off Puck and runs into the garden, slamming the door shut and surprising everyone. Sam, Finn and Rachel's mouths are practically on the ground. Puck is dazed and a little hard from his surprised encounter with Santana and Mike and Tina feel like there's something going on between Brittany and Santana. Mercedes, Artie and Maggie are immune to all the drama and surprises around.

Tina entangles herself from Mike and slowly walks outside to find Santana sat on the floor with her knees up to her chest like a little girl. She sighs and doesn't like seeing her friend this way, yes friend because Tina is the only one who Santana actually likes, vice versa. She slowly walks to the brunette and takes a seat next to her, not saying anything and just letting her presence be known. A couple of minutes go by and Tina hears Santana sniff.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Tina asks as a friend and Santana sighs shakily into her arms, looking at the ground so Tina doesn't see her red, glossy eyes. Santana knows that she can't keep this all bottled up inside even though that's her whole life story, she doesn't like to tell people. She doesn't think she really has a choice right now because after all that's happened, she needs to get it off her chest.

"I'm confused Tina, I think I've just ruined something that could have turned into something, actually no I know I have ruined it." Santana croaks out and Tina nods slightly, pursing her lips.

"And what's that?"

"Mine and Brittany's friendship or whatever the fuck it was! I've ruined it like I ruin everything else. I don't see what's in front of me, ever… I always want more and now, now I've pushed away the only person that could give me that." She confesses, knowing what she has done. Tina listens intently on Santana's ranting, knowing that there was something going on between the two of them but she doesn't say anything… yet. Santana sniffs again and wipes a tear that rolls down her face.

"You don't know that…. Brittany's a pretty forgiving person, she might give you another chance" Tina reassures but Santana shakes her head with a large sigh.

"No she won't Tina! I've punched her, called her names, almost got her killed and now, now I've broken her heart, I fucking know it" Santana snaps, not actually meaning to snap at Tina she just needs to get this off her chest. Tina sighs and itches her hair. "She told me she liked me, she actually said it to my face and I just told her to fuck off then went and kissed Puck. Why in the world would she give me another chance? I'm not even sure I want her too." She continues and Tina frowns, again just listening, she'll say what she needs to after. "It's clear Quinn likes her and Quinn well she's nice and beautiful so she and Brittany will get together. I've done it Tina, I've killed anything that could've happened… like I killed Robbie"

"No you're wrong. You have got to stop blaming yourself Santana, It wasn't your fault. There was nothing we could do to save him and you know it" Tina asserts firmly knowing it's the only way to get through to her friend. Santana shakes her head and sniffs into her arms, more tears rolling off her chin. "Now Brittany on the other hand, yes you could've maybe tried to be more understanding but that's just you and again you can't blame yourself. Relationships are hard in a world like this, I thought I'd lost Mike forever, it hurts and I know it's scary. Is that what you're afraid of?" Tina asks Santana who sniffs.

"What?"

"Afraid of loving? Afraid of losing someone who you love or care about… again" Tina asks and Santana breaks down, actually rocking back and forth to soothe herself because she doesn't deserve anyone's pity. Tina pats her back soothingly and sighs. "Look, I know Brittany and she's a good person. Just give her some time to… calm down and cool off. Her seeing you kissing Puck, from what I saw it looked like it ripped her heart out" Tina announces and Santana sniffs, imagining Brittany's blue eyes all sad and her face just looking like a kicked puppy, an angry kicked puppy. "You need to give her some space to figure out her feelings, like you… you need to figure out what you want and stop messing with Brittany. I don't mean in a harsh way Santana, I care about you and I don't want to see you upset" She whispers and Santana nods, looking fully at Tina with a weak smile.

"Thank you" Santana whispers and Tina pulls her in for a hug.

"Now go and put a top on!" Tina chuckles, helping Santana up and walking back inside.

Santana knows what she needs to do, she needs to give Brittany time and try to make it up to her, even though it's going to be a long bumpy ride.

Okay before you guys go all cray cray on me, let me explain. Quinn and Brittany are not going to be a thing. Here you read that Santana has feelings for Brittany and vice versa but Santana is scared because she feels like she doesn't deserve someone as caring and great as Brittany. Now the whole Santana kissing Puck thing that's just something to make this story interesting, it's something for Brittana to overcome. Tina knows that Santana cares for Brittany and she's going to make sure that neither of them do anything stupid. I've started writing the next chapter and Brittany is angry, sad, and feeling all those other emotions towards Santana because as she says in the next chapter, she put her heart out on the line and Santana crushed it. I'm gonna warn you now, there will be some Quinn and Brittany flirting but not too much, just enough for Santana to realize she needs to man up and confess her feelings. I hope you guys are still reading, Brittana is endgame I promise. Till next time zombie lovers.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The atmosphere around the house is tense and Santana's only been inside for an hour. She tries not to give off the aura that she's angry and pissed but once she scanned the room and realized that Quinn and Brittany weren't here she automatically assumes the worst. Nobody has said anything yet, well at least to Santana, it doesn't mean that they aren't all thinking the same thing. What the fuck is happening? Santana knows she shouldn't be feeling angry because Brittany is up there with Quinn, a very beautiful blonde who evidently has a crush on her… Nah Santana hasn't got nothing to worry about. She realizes that she brought it on herself, you know she was the one who pushed Brittany away when all the blonde done was compliment and be there for her.

"Hey Santana" Puck says taking a seat next to the Latina who sighs and looks somewhere else besides his face. Puck frowns slightly and places a hand on her knee to which she throws off immediately with a glare.

"Don't touch me" She warns and Puck puts his hands up in surrender, looking at the angry woman before him with wide eyes. She knows that she shouldn't take her anger out on puck, she was the one who stuck her tongue down his throat out of the blue but that doesn't really mean anything to her, she's pissed at herself and Puck.

"Geez, why the cold shoulder? I just wanted to ask if you are okay" Puck exasperates with a frown and Santana just huffs and looks to the side, wanting this conversation to be over because she just can't deal with all this shit. "Look that kiss didn't mea-"

"SHHH" Maggie shouts and Santana frowns, wondering why the fuck the new girl is telling everyone to be quiet. Maggie stands up with the radio in her hands which is crackling, but there's a voice. Everyone becomes interested immediately and stop what they're doing to listen to the voice on the radio.

"_Hello, are you still there?" _

"It's Maggie, I'm here. Who is this?" Maggie states with a hint of a frown and everyone looks to the toned light brunette.

"_Maggie oh my god! We thought you were dead! Get Sophie, Blaine or whoever go and get Sophie" _The voice on the other line shouts out and Maggie lets out a breath, a small smile etching itself on her face. Her sister is alive! There's some few fuzzy noises before she hears someone say something. "_Maggie?"_

Maggie's eyes close when she hears her sister's voice for the first time in long painful weeks. She grips the radio in her hand and lets out a breath.

"Soph? You're okay! I knew you would be" Maggie prays and everyone around her is just listening and watching the scene before them. "Where are you? Are you okay? Is everyone still with you?" Maggie asks rapidly not actually giving the girl a chance to answer. The girl laughs on the other line.

_"__I'm okay, I'm better now that I know You're alive. I'm safe and set up in Ohio, the shopping mall on 5__th__street. We've been set up here for a couple of weeks now, I knew you were going to find me so I said that we can't move. Everyone else? They're okay, we're surviving. We, um…" _Sophie drawls off, suddenly turning quiet making Maggie frown.

"What? What's wrong?" Maggie questions with a hint of worry in her voice, she doesn't want to turn up there to find out that her sisters been bitten.

_"__We lost Joey, Kurt and Mary" _Sophie answers sadly and Maggie shuts her eyes to stop the tears from coming as soon as she registers those words. Maggie inhales and exhales slowly, trying to calm herself.

"They're-they're in a better place now" She says with a crack in her voice. Rachel looks to Mercedes who raises an eyebrow but feels for the girl in front of them.

_"__Where are you? Are you safe? When are you coming to meet us?" _Sophie asks and Maggie looks up from the black radio and to all of the people that have kept her safe and helped her over these weeks.

"I'm safe and with another group of people, I'm bringing them with me." Maggie says confidently and looks to Santana who nods silently. "We're stopped at a house but now we have supplies and transport we are set to go just… we need to discuss it" She adds looking around for Brittany who is nowhere to be found. Maggie looks to Sam and mouths "Go get Brittany and Quinn". Santana swallows because she wants to be the one to go and get the blonde who's probably locking mouths with Quinn. Sam nods, jumping up from his position on the floor and running up half of the stairs.

"Brittany, Quinn. Come down stairs. Maggie's got connection"

FUZZ

_"__Ca- y-uu e-re…" _

Maggie frowns and starts to fiddle with the radio that is vast losing connection.

"Sophie? Can you hear me?" She asks as the line starts to crack violently until she goes off completely. Everyone groans and sighs, whilst Maggie shuts her eyes and brings the radio to her forehead. Santana looks up when she hears footsteps to see Brittany coming down the stairs with Quinn who's wearing a grin. Her heart breaks when she notices that Brittany blocks her on purpose and looks straight to Maggie.

Maggie shakes her head and drops the radio, looking up to the blonde with a sigh.

"The lines dead, the connection's gone."

"Who was it?" Brittany asks as Quinn stands beside her, a little too close for Santana's liking.

"My sister, she's alive and set up in the shopping mall, in Ohio Delaware. She's safe" Maggie smiles, just so happy that her sister is alive and okay. Brittany nods with a small tight lipped smile.

"That's great Maggie" Brittany comments, swallowing when she feels eyes burn into the side of her head, knowing that there those gorgeous brown ones she loves to look in. Maggie nods with a smile and then remembers something.

"I know that we're all safe and everything but-"Maggie begins to say but gets cut off by Brittany who's nodding understandingly.

"I get it, we need to leave now. I'm all set for that, we have weapons and travel. What about everyone else? Are you all okay with heading to Ohio?" Brittany asks looking at everyone and avoiding Santana's gaze. Everyone mumbles and nods their head besides Santana who tries to looking into those gorgeous baby blues. She frowns angrily when Quinn slides her hand down Brittany's arm and into her hand.

"Will all of us fit in the van?" Quinn asks, looking up at Brittany's impressive jaw. Brittany swallows and ignores the guilty feeling that she has of holding Quinn's hand, she laid her heart out on the line and Santana crushed it, that's not her fault. Brittany looks down at Quinn with a soft smile and a glint in her eyes.

"Well if they could be as cute and small as you are then probably" Brittany grins making Quinn duck her head bashfully with a smile. Santana looks to the side, her jaw clenches and her eyes burning. She inhales deeply and wonders if this is how Brittany felt when she saw herself kiss Puck, Probably worse.

"Okay then…" Tina interrupts everyone, knowing that she should break up this little blonde extravaganza before Santana loses her shit. "Let's all get packed"

Everyone didn't have that many belonging to begin with, you know just the usual, a couple pairs of clothes and some other bits. But now, they have crates of weapons, backpacks of top notch gear and god knows what else. Finn helps Rachel stock up the food in a spare backpack and load it onto the van with Puck who is carrying the crates of weapons. Mercedes and Artie are packing any bits of significance they may need from the house, like a tin opener and shit like that. Quinn looks across the bed at Brittany who is folding her clothes and placing it in the duffel bag she has. She doesn't know what happened between Brittany and Santana but she kind of likes it because now Brittany is only focused on her. Santana's a bitch and Quinn thinks she doesn't deserve someone like Brittany, a good and loving person.

"You know we wouldn't have been able to do any of this without you" Quinn says with a smile as Brittany looks up from her bag to the attractive blonde. Brittany smiles and lets out a little chuckle.

"I'm sure you would of but… thank you" She thanks and Quinn licks her lips, why is Brittany so modest? She finds it attractive. Quinn frowns as she checks all over the room for her bag with no avail.

"Hey have you seen my bag?" She asks as she kneels down and looks under the bed. Brittany frowns and hums like she's thinking, she hasn't seen no bag. She didn't even know her own bag was in this room.

"No, you can just use mine" Brittany mentions and Quinn looks at her with a big smile. She brings all of her clothes and other bits to Brittany's side and lays them on the bed. Just standing next to the blonde makes her feel funny. Quinn glances at Brittany and lets out a sigh, admiring her strong and sexy features. Brittany notices the way that Quinn is sloppily folding her clothes and laughs making Quinn raise an amused and questioning eyebrow. "Your folding is terrible! Okay so to get it nice and compact you have to fold the sleeves over like this" Brittany explains and demonstrates but Quinn isn't listening to her, she's too busy staring at the blonde's face which is inches away from hers. Brittany who is leaning towards Quinn to fold the top doesn't notice Quinn staring. "And... there you go!" She smiles and looks to Quinn who is incredibly close. Her eyes can't help but flicker down to small cute lips but… they're not those plump kissable ones. Quinn licks her lips and smirks slightly when Brittany follows the ministration. She slowly leans in upon not getting no request to stop and her eyes slowly flutter shut, she's going to kiss Brittany.

Brittany feels Quinn's hot breath against her lip and lets out a breath, she should do it. Santana's basically said she doesn't want her, Quinn is really pretty and a really nice girl, she should close the gap between them. But, why does she feel so shitty? Why does she feel like she's cheating? Brittany slowly leans in and brushes her nose against Quinn's, but just before she was about to close her eyes she spots Santana in the door way. She freezes and looks into Santana's hurt eyes just before the Latina walks away, leaving her feeling 10 times worse. Why can she do this to her? It's not fair! Brittany squeezes her eyes shut and prevents Quinn from kissing her by holding her shoulders.

"Quinn…" She breathes out and gets a hum from the girl in front of her. When Quinn realizes that Brittany has pulled away she slowly flutters her eyes open and looks at her with a confused expression. She was so close to tasting those lips. "We, um, need to pack" She lamely excuses and throws a brief smile before stepping away and folding up all her clothes. Quinn who is surprised and horny, just licks her lips and gets back to folding her clothes. _She's playing hard to get, I like it _she thinks as she puts her clothes in Brittany's bag.

Just as they're about to finish up Quinn smirks and gets an idea. Brittany goes to zip up the bag and Quinn grabs her wrist, making Brittany look at her. Quinn smiles and shows Brittany the black lacy panties hanging off her index finger. Not that anybody know where the fuck she got Lacy panties from!

"I forgot these" She says with an innocent smile, dropping them in the bag and walking off, putting a little more sway into her hips hoping that Brittany is watching. She is but not for that reason. Brittany doesn't know what to do. She is torn because she has feelings for Santana who doesn't like her back and she has sort of feelings for Quinn who is infatuated with her. She had the chance to kiss Quinn but she didn't because Santana looked so upset, why? If she doesn't have feelings for Brittany why does she look upset? Brittany growls in frustration and zips up the bag, trying to get the image of Quinn's panties out of her mind. She's leading Quinn on and that's not fair, but why should she just drop her for someone who doesn't care and doesn't want to be with her.

Life is shit.

Brittany slings the bag over her shoulder and walks out of the room, all those thoughts running through her mind. As she looks to the side she sees that the door on the far left is ajar Revealing Santana inside. She should just walk away, look what happened earlier… But she can't! She knows everyone else is boarding the Van excitedly, probably thrilled to get out of this place, so why isn't Santana. Why is she even doing this? She made it her plan to ignore the Latina and just block all of her feelings for her but here she is, knocking on the door. Santana quickly wipes her eyes, trying to be a subtle as she can but failing miserably. Brittany slowly pushes the door fully open and purses her lips as Santana's back towards her. Santana has a suspicion on who is at the door and because they're not talking, she knows its Brittany.

She knows she shouldn't be feeling like this, she shouldn't be jealous or hurt because Brittany and Quinn were just about to kiss. She was the one who made the decision to kiss Puck and reject Brittany, she was.

"It's time to go" Brittany clears her throat slightly and Santana sniffs quietly, knowing that it was Brittany. She prays to god that it doesn't look like she's been crying because how is she meant to explain that to the blonde, even though she probably won't even ask or care. Santana turns around and meets Brittany's gaze, feeling like it's been an eternity since she's looked in those gorgeous blue eyes. Brittany swallows when she sees Santana's face and knows that she's been crying. Just another thing to add to the confusion list…

Santana bends down a little too hastily to grab her bag off the floor and winces loudly in pain, her eyes squeezing shut and her hand flying out to clutch her stomach. Brittany besides being super anger at Santana is over there in a dash, grabbing her by her shoulders and bringing her up into a standing position. Santana lets out a shaky sigh at the feel of Brittany touching her and the pain that just rippled through her body. She slowly turns her head so she can look in Brittany's eyes but she wished she didn't. They're close like really close, and it's making it hard for both of them not to just lean that bit forward. Brittany clears her throat slightly and moves away from the brunette, making her swallows and look down.

"I'll take your bag to the van" Brittany tells her with no sort of emotion in her voice as she leans down and throws Santana's bag over her other shoulder. Santana goes to protest but Brittany looks at her with this look before walking out of the room. Santana's bottom lip quivers at the thought of Brittany being mad at her but still willing to help her. It just proves how good of a person Brittany is and well Santana, she's just a mess.

By the time she makes it to the Van everyone is set up and ready to go. Surprisingly everyone fits in the van with some space to themselves, it's not the most comfortable situation they've been in but… there's 3 seats in the front and loads of space for everyone else in the back with their belongings. Puck and Sam sit on one crate with their bags at their feet, Rachel and Finn are all cuddly in the corner of the van, and Artie is a near the doors in his wheel chair with Mercedes, Tina and Mike by his side and Santana… Santana looks to Brittany who sets the bags down before walking over to the driver's seat. Their eyes meet for a brief second but it doesn't mean anything. Quinn grins when as she takes her place in the seat next to Brittany up the front, in the middle between Maggie and the blonde. All three seats are taken up the front so that means Santana has to sit in the back. She gets in with a scowl and heads straight to the corner where she slides down carefully and looks at her feet.

Everyone starts to mumble and chat when the van starts moving and Santana can say that they're all excited but she, she just wants Brittany to talk and look at her the way she did before, and for Quinn to jump off a cliff. It's practically black in the back of the van except the light coming from the slide window up the front, you know like police cars have. That kind of gives Santana a good opportunity to stare at Brittany whenever and as long as she wants to. Her eyes narrow when she sees Quinn throw her head back, laughing at something Brittany said. She should be the one up there, sitting next to the blonde who always smells so good and trying and failing to hide her smiles from all the cute things Brittany says. Tina peers over mike's shoulder at Santana who is staring at Brittany who's concentrating on driving and sighs, wishing there was something she could do to get them together. She'll think of something.

"Any luck with the radio?" Asks Brittany as Maggie fiddles around with the radio in her hands. She shakes her head with an aggravated sigh, her attention solely focused on getting the radio working.

"Not yet, this shit just won't work" Maggie exclaims and Brittany snorts as she makes a right turn, it's a good thing nobody has like crashed into the road signs because she wouldn't know where the fuck she's going. Quinn looks at Brittany's face with a dreamy expression, completely oblivious to the daggers that Santana is sending her.

"You alright there Satan?" Mercedes asks as she looks at Santana's angry expression which soon turns into a confused one. "You look like you're ready to punch someone" She laughs and Santana doesn't even realize that she's clenching her fists so hard that they are turning white. She slowly relaxes and stretches out her now stiff fingers, missing the glance that she gets from Brittany. All Santana knows is that she wants this ride to be done and over with soon.

A couple of hours in and most people are asleep from exhaustion and being able to play I-spy only a few times before it kills them. Brittany yawns as she keeps her hands on the wheel, occasionally swerving off road due to tiredness. She doesn't mind being the designated driver, she always was when she used to go out with her police buddies. She assumes everyone is asleep because there's no noise coming from the back. Quinn is sleeping soundly with her head resting on Brittany's shoulder, Maggie's head is resting on the window and rolling slightly from the bumps that the blonde goes over, making the van jolt slightly. Brittany's eyes start to flutter shut and as soon as they do she jolts awake, knowing that she needs to pull over for a couple of minutes. She pulls up at the side and shuts off the engine, slowly removing Quinn's head from her shoulder and stepping out of the van. Some fresh air is what she needs right now. Brittany yawns loudly and rubs her eyes, trying to rub any form of tiredness out of them.

"Hey Brittany, you alright?" comes Mike from behind, startling the blonde slightly. Obviously assuming everyone was asleep, Brittany turns around and looks at the guy with a tired smile.

"Yeah, just a tad bit tired, but I'm good to drive I just need a minute" She croaks out tiredly and Mike smiles. He's had a couple hours of sleep so he thinks he's good enough to drive.

"Let me drive, you go and get some sleep" He offers and Brittany raises her eyebrows slightly.

"Are you sure? I don't min-"

"Go on, I'll be fine"

Brittany sends him a thankful smile and looks into the van with squinted eyes. The door is open and some light from the outside is shining through, showing Brittany that there is not a lot of room back here. Nearly everyone is sprawled on the floor, spooning and hugging each other whilst they snore away except Santana. Santana is sat up with her head resting to the side, her eyes closed and breathing at a quiet steady rhythm. The blonde clambers inside and debates whether she should curl up next to Sam who has Puck's head on his leg and Mercedes arm draped around his waist, or go and sit next to Santana who seems to have the most space.

Brittany sighs and crouches towards the Sleeping Latina because she's way too tall to stand up back here. She takes a seat and lets out a quiet grunt at the cold metal touching her back, the flimsy material of her tee doing nothing to keep her warm. She's so mad at Santana, like undeniably mad but she knows that the girl is scared.

The van starts moving and Brittany lets out a sigh, her hands coming down to rest in her lap. Santana's head rolls off the place it's resting onto Brittany's shoulder. The blonde tenses when she feels the weight of Santana's head on her right shoulder and debates whether she should move away? No it's not like Santana done it on purpose, _but she did kiss Puck on purpose _Brittany thinks before scolding herself. She just needs to forget about the whole thing with Puck and forget about her feelings with Santana because the girl made it very clear that she doesn't want her. Brittany shuts her eyes and prays that she falls asleep, without thinking of a certain Latina who may be right next to her.

Brittany frowns when Santana starts to mutter and fidget next to her. She clenches her jaw and tells herself to just leave it, everyone has bad dreams, and she shouldn't matter. When Santana's hand flies out and grips onto Brittany's tee that's when she sighs and moves away slightly, holding Santana up by her shoulders. Santana pants out, her eyes squeezed shut and she starts to shake making Brittany's eyes widen slightly.

"Santana? Hey Santana?" Brittany says whilst shaking her slightly but no luck. Santana's hands clench by her side and she shakes her head as her chest heaves up and down.

"No! Robbie, no please!" Santana forces out and Brittany shakes her again, a little more forcefully this time. Santana actually starts swinging her fists about making Brittany curse and shake her again.

"Santana wake up! Santana!" Brittany shouts and shakes her one last time before Santana's eyes shoot open and she sits up gasping for air. She looks around, disorientated as her eyes water and body shakes. Brittany still has a grip on her shoulders but out of concern and worry she's moved a lot closer where her face is quite close to the brunettes and her knee is between her legs. After a couple of minutes Santana calms down and her breathing and vision goes back to normal. She blinks a couple of times and looks forward to see Brittany looking at her with a worried look.

"What- um, wh…" Santana croaks out, her head falling back and resting against the side of the van. Brittany lets out a breath and slowly slides her hands down Santana's arms until they just drop to the floor.

"You had a bad dream… you started shaking and mumbling, then you um, started to swing your fists" Brittany explains and Santana's eyes widen as she listens, her head coming off and looking straight into Brittany's eyes. "It's okay though, you didn't hit me or no one."

"Why are you back here?" Santana asks, catching Brittany off guard with the random question. Brittany frowns slightly and clears her throat.

"I got tired so Mike took over driving duty" She informs and Santana hums tiredly, smiling internally at the fact that Quinn can't cuddle up to her no more. She closes her eyes but when she does images flash through her mind, images of Robbie kissing her forehead one last time before being ripped off her and torn to pieces. She can still hear his bloodcurdling scream and it's making her feel sick. Her eyes shoot open, again surprising Brittany when she latches onto her hand. Santana forgets about what she said and done to Brittany because if she didn't she wouldn't have even thought about grabbing the blonde's hand. Brittany however, she's staring down at the tanned hand encased over her own with fire in her eyes. This isn't right, she needs to move away because she needs to get rid of these feelings but-

"Do you reckon you could lay with me? I mean, um, just like hold me." Santana stutters out sounding so innocent and vulnerable that it breaks Brittany's heart… for the second time. Brittany opens her mouth to protest but sighs, she curses for being such a nice person and having such a big heart. She nods her head dejectedly and moves into position where Santana curls up to her side. Brittany sighs and Santana closes her eyes with a tiny smile on her face as she latches on to Brittany's warm strong body. It feels different though, Brittany isn't hugging her back and it's crushing her. Santana sighs sadly and removes herself from Brittany who frowns and looks at her with a confused expression.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks and Santana shakes her head before turning around on her side, with her back facing the blonde. Brittany frowns and looks down at Santana's small shaking body wondering why she's just blanked her.

"You don't need to feel obliged to lay with me, you could have said no if you didn't want to" Santana whispers, trying really hard to not sound too pathetic and sad. Brittany sighs and rubs her temples, feeling like utter shit because again she's made Santana sad. Brittany shakes her head even though Santana can't see it and surprises her by coming up behind her and wrapping an arm around her waist. Santana bites her lip at the feel of Brittany spooning her because, it is the best feeling in the world, having Brittany's warm body pressed up from behind.

"I'd always lay with you if you asked me too" Brittany whispers into the thick silent night, making Santana fall asleep with a smile on her face. Brittany doesn't sleep though, she just thinks about what she's doing right now. She vowed to stay mad at the Latina, she said that she was going to ignore her and not let her mess with her feelings but what is she doing? She's fucking spooning her! Yeah that turned out great… But there's this feeling in Brittany's stomach, she likes Santana and even if she tried, she would never be able to ignore her or be okay with upsetting her.

Brittany's screwed.

Helllooo Peeps! I'm sorry this is late up, I've just started college and it's been all bleh… I'm going to try and update as soon as possible. What did you think of this chapter? Last chapter was tense with the whole Santana and Brittany feelings but this chapter, yeah it's still tense and Idk! What did you think of the almost Quinn and Brittany kiss? Santana and Brittany interaction at the end? There's no lie in the fact that Brittany can't hide her feelings for Santana and Santana's are starting to show. Most importantly what do you want to happen next chapter? Seriously tell me guys because it does give me inspiration to write and get the chapters up quicker. Anyway, till next time Zombie lovers!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Stop the van Mike!"

"Puck be Quiet, people are still sleeping"

"MIKE!"

Brittany groans tiredly and sighs at all the noise around her that is bringing her out of a peaceful slumber. Santana shuffles slightly, pressing herself further into Brittany's body and making the blonde hum out in approval.

"See I told you, you would wake the others up" Comes Rachel's annoyed tone, clearly scolding someone off. Puck rolls his eyes and squeezes his legs together, his eyes scanning the bodies on the van floor. Sam and Mercedes are chatting quietly as Artie and Tina share a can of beans. Quinn is fast asleep and Maggie is already on the radio trying to fix it so she can get in contact with her sister again.

"It's not my fault I need to piss, and everyone is basically awake besides the two lovebirds over there and Quinn" Puck scoffs and Brittany frowns upon hearing the words 'lovebirds'. She smacks her lips together and grimaces slightly at how chapped and dry they feel, she could really do with some water and maybe an aspirin because her head is killing.

"Will… you guys shut up" Brittany croaks out, snuggling further into Santana and burying her nose into her gorgeous brown locks. Santana's eyes flutter open and she instantly smiles at the warm feeling she gets from seeing Brittany's pale arm wrapped carefully around her stomach, trying not to touch her wound. She moves her head backwards to get a grunt in reply and this feeling in the back of her head. She bites her lip when Brittany mumbles tiredly into her hair, because Brittany's face is buried in her hair!

"Mike will you just pull over because I'm going to piss myself!" Puck shouts and Mike sighs angrily, annoyed that Puck keeps bugging him and the fact that he hasn't had much sleep. Mike curses silently as he pulls the truck to a stop and shuts off the engine. Puck hisses as he violently rips open the door and jumps out, whilst undoing the zipper on his jeans. Santana stirs once before deciding to turn on her side and coming face to face with Brittany. Brittany, whose eyes are closed, huffs when she doesn't smell or feel Santana's luscious covering her face. Her eyes flicker open and when she sees Santana's deep Brown ones opposite hers she swallows.

What the fuck happened to being mad at her?

Santana opens her mouth to talk and Brittany shoots up, and out of her spot beside Santana actually startling everyone around her. Everyone looks at her with raised eyebrows and Brittany clears her throat slightly, itching the back of her neck.

"I really need a piss" She lies and rushes out of the van, stumbling off to a secluded bit of the road and sighs loudly. "Smooth Brittany, smooth" She mumbles to herself and grabs the zipper to her jeans. Truth be told she does actually need a piss and this place seems convenient.

Santana sits up and rubs at her eyes, disappointed that Brittany's gone and took the warmth with her. She feels eyes on her and looks around to see Tina, Quinn, Mercedes and Artie staring at her. She falters under everyone's gaze and becomes defensive.

"What are you all looking at?!" She bites and everyone quickly averts their eyes and goes back to what they were doing before. Santana's never been a morning person and especially when she doesn't get a good night's sleep so it doesn't help that everyone was staring at her. Santana stands up and groans, needing to stretch her legs and body because she's been on that van way too long. She walks off the van as does everyone else and grimaces at the sun beating down. Santana scans the area and notices that they are on the motorway, an empty motorway because there's probably no one left.

"Ugh I'm hungry" Moans Mercedes whilst stretching her legs and Santana rolls her eyes, refraining from making a comment. She looks around and spots Puck playing with his dick as he pisses all over the road making her grimace in disgust at how crude that man is. She can't believe that she actually made out with him, him of all people to ruin what she had with Brittany, which wasn't much but it was something for her to hold onto even though she would deny it if anyone asked her.

Speaking of Brittany, Santana looks over to see her walking back to the van whilst doing up the zipper on her dirty jeans. It's a bit unusual that she has a penis but it doesn't really bother Santana, in a world like this nothing can surprise her. Santana's heart stops when Brittany's blue eyes flicker up and meet her own, and she see's something but Brittany is quick to avert her eyes leaving Santana sighing sadly. What can she do? What can she do to make Brittany like her again? Or at least talk to her because it's killing Santana inside.

"Jesus Christ, come on Puck!" Shouts Mike angrily and Tina looks over to her boyfriend and rubs his arm with a slight frown. Santana smirks quietly and raises her eyebrows. _We got some beef over here! _She thinks, 'beef' meaning confrontation and some trouble. Puck zips up his trousers as he throws Mike a dirty look over his shoulder, he is not in the mood to deal with any shit. He stalks back to the van and glares at Mike who raises his eyebrow with an incredulous look.

"Can't a man take a piss?" Questions Puck with some venom to his tone and Mike scoffs and laughs bitterly.

"It didn't look like you were just taking a piss. Have some dignity!" Spits Mike who gets a rise out of Puck. Puck frowns angrily and stalks forward, his shoes crunching against the gravel of the road as he stops in front of mike.

"Well how about next time I take a piss I'll grab your hand and let you watch!" laughs Puck, making Mike clench his jaw at how close the man is and how threatening he seems to be acting. Mike squares his shoulders and Tina sighs besides him, thinking that something is going to happen.

"How about you get out of my face?" Growls Mike, making everyone around groan and 'ooh' at the anger in his voice.

"Guys!"

Puck smirks and leans in until he can see the sweat collecting on Mike's brow. Brittany exhales deeply, not in the mood to deal with this shit today. Her back hurts from lying on a cold hard floor of a van and she's still pissed about the how Puck and Santana thing.

"Make me Chang!" Puck spits, pushing Mike at the chest and making him stumble backwards by a few steps. Tina frowns at Puck angrily and goes to her boyfriend who charges forward and punches Puck in the jaw. In a matter of seconds a full blown fight is breaking out and everyone goes crazy. Rachel screams, moving quickly out of the way as well as Mercedes, Artie and Maggie. Santana smirks as she watches the fight, finding it quite entertaining.

As Puck kicks Mike Brittany quickly intervenes, grabbing the men by their shirts and pulling them off each other, holding them at arms bay. "Break it up!" She growls with a frown, looking from Mike to Puck with a disappointed look. Mike Pants from Brittany's left arm and looks down at the floor, ashamed with himself for letting Puck get to him. Whereas Puck just scoffs at Mike and Brittany who's still holding him back. "What the fuck guys?" She exclaims and Tina grabs Mike's hand.

"He started it" Scoffs Puck and Mike shakes his head, looking up from the gravel at Puck with a slight glare. Brittany looks from both of them and scoffs.

"Tit for tat! Look, I think we should all have a break from driving as it's clear that we're all tired and a bit aggie." Brittany explains calmly, mainly talking to Puck and Mike but addressing everyone else. Puck frowns and yanks himself out of Brittany's grip, making the blonde look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't know now shit!" He snaps and Brittany clenches her jaw, confused and angry as to why Puck has suddenly turned on her.

"What? You gonna start on me too huh?" She growls catching everyone's attention like it wasn't already on them in the first place. Santana who was watching the scene with a smirk frowns because nobody starts on Brittany besides her. Even though she totally thought Brittany was totally hot breaking up that fight, she looked like superman. Little does Santana know Quinn is smirking because she thought the exact same thing.

"Fuck you all!" Puck spits before turning on his heels and storming off. Brittany shakes her head with a look of disbelief as to what just happened before Mike puts his hand on her shoulder and lets out a ragged sigh. Brittany looks at him and then to everyone else whilst shaking her head slightly.

"Let's have a break, stretch our legs and all meet back at the van" Brittany says shortly before slipping away from the group of survivors and down a little grassy hill towards some campervans. She feels weird and not the good kind, sort of like what's the point of living. There is nothing left, she has nothing left to live for. No family or no girlfriend just a bunch of friends who are trying to survive. Of course she is grateful for what she has and the fact that she is alive but is it enough?

Brittany scrapes her foot against some dust and god knows what else on the floor, mumbling to herself. She scans the area around her and sighs, everything is practically torn apart. Some of the campervans or mobile homes whatever you want to call them are tipped over, others have splatters of blood covering them and the floor is scattered with people's remains and belongings. It looks like whoever lived here was in a hurry or there's been looters. Both seem realistic.

Brittany stops in her boots and looks at the back of the person standing in front of her. She doesn't know if they're human or a walker, she'll soon find out. Blue eyes roam down the outfit on the specimen and notice that it appears to be clean. Now she's really in two minds.

"Hey?" She warily calls out and the body doesn't move. Brittany's eyebrow raises as she takes a step forward. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She questions hoping to get a response out of the body. Suddenly it squares it's back and slowly turns around, revealing themselves. Brittany's eyes go wide when she looks at the walker, but an unusual walker. She's never seen anything like it. There's life in them eyes but everything else, it's dead. Brittany swallows as the walker tilts its head and hisses, black blood spitting out of its mouth.

Brittany doesn't move away she studies it with curiosity before it curls it's hands into claws and lets out a possessed scream.

"Oh shit" She gets out before the walker sprints, yes it mother fucking sprints towards Brittany who walks backwards with a panicked look, scanning the area for anything. Of course when a walker decides that it's going to try and eat her she hasn't got her weapons on her. The walker pounces on Brittany sending her to the floor with the blood dripping monster on top of her. The walker's teeth snap and it gargles on a growl as it tries to eat Brittany's face. Brittany digs both of her hands into the walker's neck to put some distance between them as she look from one side to the other for anything to beat this thing with. Her eyes light up when she sees a metal pole a couple of meters away from her. The walker snaps its teeth again trying so hard to taste Brittany's flesh but the blonde is not dying today. The blonde lets one hand go from the grey, sticky flesh of the walker and stretches out, desperately reaching for the pole. She feels her right hand shake from the weight of the walker and lets out a growl as her fingers wiggle against the metal. She's so fucking close.

A dribble of spit falls onto the blonde's face as the walker gets closer and closer… Brittany doesn't have time to sigh in relief as she grabs the pole because her only task is to get this walker off of her. The pole is rammed through the side of the walkers head causing blood and brain to spurt out all over Brittany's clothes and some on her face. The walker drops to the side and Brittany kicks it's dead weight as she scrambles to a standing position. Looking down at herself, she grimaces at how her clothes are painted red. As she looks down at the walker she can't help but think that this is different from any walker that she has seen. She can actually make out the face of this walker, like its whole body isn't falling apart or there's no bite marks…. That she can see of course. Its eyes aren't a milky colour and tinged with red, they're brown with an orange dot in the middle of them. It's pallid, veiny grey skin is now coated red from the blood pool underneath it.

Brittany is puzzled at how fast it was, no other walker is as fast as that, she should know she's killed a bloody lot. What is it or was because you know, it's like dead now, completely. Brittany hears others talking from up a near the van and she walks away, staring at the walker as she climbs back up the hill to be greeted with shocked faces as they look at her.

"Brittany!"

"What the fuck happened?"

Brittany shakes her head and lets out a breath, looking down at herself with a scrunched nose.

"A walker, don't worry I'm not bitten" She reassures Sam who's looking at her with wide skeptical eyes. Quinn comes forward and touches the top of Brittany's bicep with a comforting look.

"Are you okay?" She asks, running her eyes up and down Brittany's body, stopping at Brittany's face where there's a smudge of blood across her cheeks. Brittany looks down at Quinn with a small smile and nods.

"Yeah, I'm all in one shape" She jokes and Quinn giggles, slapping Brittany's stomach playfully earning looks from everyone around. Brittany looks around to see that Santana, Puck and Maggie aren't here. A thought creeps itself into her mind at the thought of Puck and Santana being together… Brittany clears her throat and slips out of Quinn's grip with a small smile and looks at everyone. "I'm just going to go and get changed, I'll be back soon" She informs them before walking over to the van and shutting the door. Letting out a sigh, she thinks about Santana because she doesn't know what to do. She wants to stay mad at her but she can't because she's so damn adorable when she wants to be held, and Brittany can't stay mad at her.

She yanks her top off with an aggravated sigh and some force and throws it in the corner. Brittany doesn't bother to look for another one she just stands there for a second, thinking about everything. Her hands place themselves on the back of her head making her biceps flex as well as her abs and every other muscle on her upper body. Her eyes shut and she revels in the dark silence for a couple of seconds until the door is being opened and in walks a wide eyed Santana.

"Oh my god, I'm- sor-"Santana stutters out, not taking her eyes off Brittany's body. Brittany who was slightly startled just shrugs it off and lets her arms fall to her sides. Santana looks to the side and uncomfortably wrings her wrists together, begging herself not to look back at the chiseled body in front of her. Brittany clears her throat and Santana looks up at her, her eyes widening slightly and her palms sweating when Brittany begins to walk over to her. Brittany stops in front of the Latina and tries not to smirk at her face because right now it looks like she's a nervous and petrified puppy. Santana's breath catches in her throat when Brittany's arm comes up but, a frown appears when that sexy arm reaches behind her.

"Just need my bag" Breathes Brittany and Santana blinks once, feeling completely stupid at how she thought Brittany was going to like kiss her or something like that. Although Brittany hasn't moved yet and that's confused Santana. Brittany looks into Santana's dark brown eyes and lets out a breath, feeling like they're sucking her soul… in a good way. Santana looks from one blue eye to another and then down to them pink lips that she's tasted with slightly parted lips.

Brittany goes to move away but Santana's hand flies out and captures the blondes left wrist, keeping her grounded in her spot with a raised eyebrow. Santana narrows her eyes a little and zooms in on the red smudge on Brittany's right cheek as well as a drop on her chin. It resembles blood and Santana doesn't like it.

"What is that on your face?" She asks concerned and Brittany goes to answer but she can't seem to form a sentence when Santana's hand comes up to her face and so gently cups her cheek. Brittany's eyes flutter a little on the verge of closing when Santana rubs her thumb over her cheek, collectively gathering the blood and removing her hand. "Why is there blood on your face? Did you and Puck get into a fight? Are you okay?" Santana rambles and Brittany feels her heart hammer as butterflies explode in her stomach at how concerned Santana is. The blonde looks into Santana's worried eyes and notices that she's panicking and finds it quite cute. Santana Lopez, the broody bitch who hasn't been any welcoming to her since she's been with them is worrying over her. Brittany doesn't know what comes over her but before she can register anything she's surging forward and cutting Santana off with her lips.

Santana's eyes widen and her body stiffens when she feels the blonde's lips on hers, what the fuck? Brittany is kissing her, Brittany is kissing her! She realizes that she isn't kissing back and feels Brittany pulling away so she encases Brittany's bottom lip and pulls her closer. The brunettes eyes close and a slight crease forms on her forehead from the amount of pleasure she's getting from having Brittany's lips on hers so what do you think happens when Brittany slides her tongue across Santana's bottom lip?

Brittany isn't thinking about what she's doing, hell she doesn't fucking care about the consequences. All she wants is to feel Santana just for a second before they have to go back out there and survive. Santana's hand slides over Brittany's sides and over the large scar below her ribs which makes the blonde shudder at the sensation. Brittany moves Santana back until she's pressed against the cold metal and Santana lets out a moan when the blonde's hands rest on her hips and squeeze them. Both of them are in heaven right now and they don't want it to end.

"Brittany, did you change?" Calls out Quinn who grabs the door, startling Brittany and Santana making them jump apart. Brittany manages to compose herself quickly whereas Santana pants, still up against the van with flushed cheeks and swollen lips. The door opens and Quinn looks in to see Santana who is looking down and Brittany who's smiling. Brittany looks at Quinn and flashes her a cheeky smile as she stretches the tee over her head, giving Quinn and Santana a nice view of her body. Quinn's eyes widen at how shaped and toned the blondes body is, she thinks she understands why Santana looks a little flushed. "Uh-um, i-" Quinn stutters out, her mouth feeling extremely dry as she stares at the strip of pale skin before it gets covered by a blue tee.

"What's up?" Brittany asks simply with a smile and Quinn actually looks up and into her eyes. _God them baby blues!_ She thinks as they glisten and sparkle in the light.

"Puck and Maggie are back and I think we're all set to go" She explains to Brittany who nods.

"Okay, before we do we need to discuss whose driving" Brittany tells Quinn who agrees and keeps her eye before walking back to the group. Santana looks up and Brittany glances at her with a tiny smirk on her face. Santana watches as the blonde throws her a wink before walking off the van and to the group. She opens her mouth and frowns, willing herself to have some self-control and not look like a ragged sex craved teen. She's confused though, Brittany kissed her. Brittany made the move so that's got to mean something right? Maybe Brittany isn't angry at her no more, or was it just to unload some steam?

Whatever it was its left Santana confused and very turned on. This trip is going to be harder than she expected now that there is no mad tension between them, just sexual. Oh great.

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, how are you all? So how did you like this chapter? The puck and Mike fight, the newly found walker that is definitely not normal and of course… The brittana kiss! Brittany made the move so that's saying something, she likes Santana guys, but we already knew that ;) Okay, I really need you guys to contribute in the idea department because I'm sort of running out of ideas and I don't want this to be boring for you guys. Do you want something drastic to happen before they get to the shopping mall and meet up with Maggie's sister? It could be that someone gets bite or Brittany and Santana discuss feeling again, or Quinn and Brittany hook up. Seriously guys just give me your options because I want everyone to get a say in the story. I'm writing the next chapter of MSBP so be on the lookout :) Thank you for reading and until next time!


End file.
